Kim's Baby Blues
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Drakken creates a weapon to change Kim into a baby,but by accident, uses it on Ron and the cheer squad.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible in "Kim's

Baby Blues" by Kim's # 1 fan

My first Fanfic without a beta reader, hope you enjoy. Also a special thanks to my good friend Data Seeker, this was his idea, I'm only writing it all down.

As always, please read and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Transformations

Part 1: The Plot

Shego was in a large room, sitting in a chair, reading the latest issue of "Villainess" magazine.

She barely Noticed Dr. Drakken, the blue skinned mad scientist walk into the room scowling.

"Blast her!" Drakken said angrily,

to no one in particular.

Shego looked up from her magazine, and asked scowling,

"What are you blathering about Dr. D?"

"I am talking about Kim Possible,"

snapped Drakken angrily,

"she's always ruining my plans!"

"What else is new?" said Shego still scowling though she did put her magazine on the table and look directly at Drakken.

"I have been thinking , if we could take out Kim Possible somehow, my world domination plans will never be ruined again," Drakken said clutching his fists,

his face still contorted with rage.

"There has to be a way to beat her!"

"News flash Doc,"said Shego, sitting back in her chair, her arms crossed against her chest.

"If there was a way, we would have used it and beat her already."

Drakken groaned , took a separate chair and sat down, his left hand against his head.

"I suppose your right Shego." said Drakken disappointedly.

Shego scowled, wishing that she wasn't right for once.

"It's too bad we can't turn Kimmie into a baby," said Shego flexing the fingers of her right hand. "Then I could --"

"Wait, what was that?"

Drakken asked with a wild look in his eyes.

"I said, it's too bad we can't turn Kimmie into a baby, then--"

Drakken jumped out of his chair and shouted, "Eureka!! And who says that I'm the only evil genius around here?"

"What are you so excited about Doc?" Shego asked not understanding what her boss was up too.

"Got to go Shego," Drakken said turning to leave.

"I've got to use your plan while it's still fresh in my mind!"

And he ran out of the room.

Shego frowned, wondering what was going on, then it clicked.

"He's gonna turn the little Princess into a baby?" she said with an evil grin,"This could get interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Shego was asleep in her chair at the table.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled from his work room.

The shout startled Shego awake.

Causing her to fall out of her chair.

Growling softly she got up and said,

"Coming Dr. D."

Shego entered the workroom, Drakken wore goggles on his head, he had some kind of gadget that looked like a laser or something on his worktable.

"Shego , I need you to break into a toy store and steal a toy gun for me." Drakken said removing his goggles.

"Why a toy gun? Why not a real one?" she asked sarcastically.

"Shego! Don't you know that guns are dangerous?!" Drakken snapped.

"Do you want me to shoot my foot! Now GO!!!"

Shego Stifled a snicker and said

"Yes Dr. D." and left to steal a toy gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Less then an hour later, she returned with a sack full of toy guns, which she immediately opened and threw on Drakken's workbench.

"You never said what kind of toy gun you wanted, so I brought you one of each." She growled angrily.

"This one will do ." Drakken said, fondling a toy water pistol that looked like a machine gun.

Drakken took the water gun over to his work table, put in his formula, and attached a laser.

"O.k. , so what does this thing do exactly?" asked Shego frowning.

"I call it the Babyfier" Drakken said,

proudly holding it over his head, a mad gleam in his eyes.

"But first I need to see if it works.

And I need a test subject to find out."

Shego frowned; her eyes widened when she saw Drakken point the gun at a black cat in a cage, and fired.

"No , not Mr Whiskers!" Shego shouted.

"What?" Drakken asked sounding puzzled

Shego stared in horror, and to her surprise a red glow surrounded her cat, and her cat had changed into a black kitten. The kitten meowed softly.

"What did you do to my cat?" Shego demanded.

"Relax Shego , I turned the cat into a kitten, he is unharmed." Drakken assured her.

Shego somewhat calmed down and stared at her cat in surprise and relief.

"Amazing. But can you change him back?" she asked threateningly.

"Stand back Shego," Drakken said, pointed the babyfier at the cage and fired;

The kitten glowed and changed back into a full grown cat.

The cat hissed at Drakken angrily.

"And with this device, we will turn Kim Possible into a helpless little baby."

"Awesome," she said looking lovingly at her pet.

"but does it work on humans?"

"Let's find out," said Drakken pointing

the formula gun at Shego and pulling the trigger.

Shego turned just as the beam hit her.

She felt a strange sensation surge through her body, as well as the feeling of falling as everything seemed to grow in size.

Moments later, Shego had transformed into a five year old girl.

She had a slightly chubby body, her face was childlike, her black hair still came to her hips, her skin was still pale and greenish, her black and green jumpsuit had shrunk to fit her small size.

Shego blinked her green eyes for a moment, looked around and discovered

what Drakken had done to her.

Overtaken by childish impulses tears filled her eyes and she threw a temper tantrum.

"Change me back!" she cried between sobs, " You change me back or your gonna be sorry you big blue meanie!!"

"HA , HA, HA, alright Shego!" Drakken

said between laughs.

He aimed his gun and fired the laser at Shego.

Shego felt dizzy as she grew back into her adult self again.

She examined herself for a moment, then with a snarl she jumped on Drakken and grabbed him by his dark blue coat with one hand, her other hand lit with green energy.

"If you ever do that to me or my cat again, I'm gonna hit you so hard you'll have to open your shirt to eat!

Understand!"

"Yes Shego," Drakken said nervously, deciding to change the subject before someone ( namely him) got hurt.

"but don't worry, our next step is to babyfie our little Kim Possible."

"Right away Dr. D" said Shego with an evil grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Drakken's plan work?

Will Shego Finally kill him?

The answers to these and more questions, next time.

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

But, before I forget, I'd like to give thanks to my new beta reader, Data Seeker.

Until next time, thanks for reading and reviewing.

God Bless


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hello again friends,

before I start again, I'd like to take some time to thank anyone who's either read or reviewed the last chapter.

Also I really need to thank my friend and beta reader, Data Seeker, without his assistance, I could never do this.

And now, as always, I do not own Kim & Co., this is all in fun, so please don't sue.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Transformations

Part 2: Meet the Cheer Squad

The day was bright and sunny,

and Kim and the Middleton Mad Dog cheer squad were practicing outside the school in the football field, preparing for the big game that weekend.

They formed a large pyramid, with a pretty blond haired girl with freckles, (her name was Jennifer, or Jenn to her friends,) at the bottom of the pyramid holding everyone else up, since she was the second strongest of the squad.

Bonnie and Tara were on top.

Kim came running and did a magnificent jump from a springboard, and landed on top of the pyramid, while Ron watched from the sidelines, and her brothers Tim & Jim danced around the infield in their Mad Dog outfits.

"Go Mad Dogs!" The cheer squad shouted together while Jim & Tim barked wildly.

"Great job guys," shouted Ron, applauding, then he frowned,

"Uh... I mean girls." he corrected himself.

Kim did an acrobatic flip, off the top of the pyramid, landing in front of her boy friend, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron blushed slightly before returning the embrace.

"Thanks Ron," said Kim sweetly,

"But we still have lots of work to do."

"Aw, c'mon K.P. , the girls look tired." said Ron, letting her go.

Kim looked at the Cheer squad and noticed that they looked exhausted.

"Alright everyone," she said,

"Five minute break, but hurry back, we've still got a lot of work to do."

Then she walked off, holding Ron's hand.

The cheer squad went separate directions.

The cheer leader with short orange hair, (Rebbecca, or Becca to her friends,) went over to one bench, and took a book out of her bag, and opened it to the middle of the book and started reading.

Tara, (A young girl with light blond hair and blue eyes,)

went over to her bag, took out a bottle of water, and took a drink.

"Hey Becca, what are you reading?" she asked.

"War & Peace, a beautiful story." replied Rebbecca smiling at her friend.

"Want a drink?" asked Tara holding the bottle toward her.

"Thanks," said Rebbecca taking the bottle, and drinking from it, then she handed it back.

Bonnie Rockwaller was a short distance from Tara and Becca,

sitting on a bench, brushing her dark brown hair.

She turned her head and said,

"You reading that for English

Literature?"

"No Bonnie," replied Becca,

"For fun." then she went back to her book.

"Careful Becca, too much reading and you'll turn into a geek." said Bonnie in a mocking tone of voice.

"Leave her alone Bonbon." threatened Jennifer, (Becca's older sister,) as she sat down next to her sister and picked up her own water bottle, though she didn't drink it.

"It's alright Jenn," said Becca sweetly,

"Bonbon is just showing her ignorance."

Becca and Jennifer chuckled, and Tara's lips twisted in amusement.

Bonnie scowled deeply and went back to her combing.

Jennifer drank her water and looked around.

Tara got up and moved away while Becca was focused on her book.

Seconds later Stacy arrived, and winked at Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded, got up and walked past Bonnie, pretending to drop a five dollar bill.

Bonnie saw this and bent to pick it up.

Jennifer nodded at Stacy, and Stacy tore a piece of paper she had in her hands.

Bonnie heard the rip, and looked up terrified, feeling for the rip in her skirt.

Everyone present started laughing.

"Better get that fixed Bonbon." snickered Jennifer knowing her plan had worked.

Blushing deeply, Bonnie ran toward the womans rest room as fast as she could, everyones laughter ringing in her ears.

"This is so embarrassing."

she said unhappily as she got inside the ladies room.

Stacy went over to another cheer leader who was reading from a play script.

"But James," she read dramatically,

"We can't afford to pay the rent this month, let alone, put food on the table."

She looked up at her friend when she came.

"What'd you think?" she asked hopefully.

"Very nice Kells, I'm sure you'll get the part."

"Stac," corrected Kelly, starting to brush her long black hair.

"I've already got the part, the play opens next week.

Haven't you noticed the flyer's around campus?"

"Well anyway," said Stacy, trying to change the subject.

"Are you coming to my party after the game this weekend?" asked Stacy.

"Uh, no thanks Stac," replied Kelly.

"I need to go home after the game and practice my lines."

"Aw come on Kell," begged Stacy.

"You've got to have a little fun once in a while."

"Stacy," said Kelly evenly,

"The play opens next week, and I need the practice, now please." she said going back to her script.

"Too bad Kells," said Stacy frowning,

"I mean, David's gonna miss you then."

Kelly suddenly looked up from her script, with a surprised look on her face.

"You mean, Quarterback David?"

she asked hopefully.

"Is there any other David?" asked Stacy with a smile, knowing her plan was working.

Kelly thought for a moment, looked at her script, and asked,

"What time does the party start?"

"As soon as the boys get there." said Stacy smiling even bigger.

"What?" asked Kelly confused.

"Right after the game Kell."

said Stacy, starting to brush her long black hair, with a smile.

"Alright," said Kelly,

"But I'd better see David or else."

"Oh he'll be there Kells," said Stacy,

"don't worry."

Kelly got up and walked away, still reading her script.

Meanwhile, Stacy looked over the Football field, noticing the football players, starting to practice.

She looked for a tall muscular brown haired quarterback.

When she found him, she whispered to herself,

'_Target Acquired.' _

And took off running onto the field.

She ran right up to the quarterback and whispered,

" _Party, My place, Saturday, Be there?"_

The quarterback nodded his head.

"_Perfect."_ she whispered with a big grin.

Jessica walked over to the bench where Kim and Ron were sitting.

Kim sat in Ron's lap, while Ron stroked Kim's long red hair.

They were smiling sweetly at each other.

"Hey guys," said Jessie.

"Hi Jess," Kim said sweetly, never looking away from Ron's eyes.

"Hey Jessie," said Ron, still stroking Kim's hair.

Then he gave Jessie his famous, goofy smile.

"have a seat." he offered with his free hand, while supporting Kim with his other.

Jessica wiped the sweat from her brow, and sat on the bench.

"EEEKKK!!!" she screamed getting up terrified.

"What is it?" asked Kim curiously looking at Jessica.

"There is a spider on the bench!" Jessica said in a terrified voice, pointing at the daddy long legs spider on the seat, not far from where she sat.

"Don't worry Jessie, it's just a daddy long legs." said Ron gently brushing his hand near the spider. It crawled away quickly.

"Don't hurt it Ron." said Kim trying not to fall out of Ron's lap.

"Don't worry K.P. , I'm just getting it to move away." said Ron.

"There, it's gone."

Jessica watched, as the spider dropped off the bench and scurried out of sight.

"Are you sure it's not poisonous?" asked Jessica still apprehensive of the spider.

"Yes Jess," said Ron, going back to stroking Kim's hair,

"and it's probably more afraid of you, then you are of it."

"Oh I doubt that." said Jessica softly, as she sat down on the bench, while Kim relaxed in Ron's lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Time...

Here's...Drakken!!!

get ready as Drakken finally

puts his plan into motion.

Until then, please read and review,

Till next time,

God Bless


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible in,

"Kim's Baby Blues"

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hello again friends, We're back with some more fun, laughs, and everything else we could find.

Before I begin, I have to give serious thanks to my good friend and beta reader, Data Seeker, without whom I could never have done this.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

I do not own Kim and Co.

This was all in fun, so please don't sue.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 : Transformations

Part 3 : The Cheer Squad Babies

High over Middleton, a hovercraft flew through the air.

Inside, were Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego.

"Where's the scope on this thing?" asked Shego, examining the Babyfier, it resembled a toy gun, with an oval device attached to the top, and a laser device on the end where the water would have come out before Drakken modified it.

"Use this." said Dr. Drakken handing her a telescope and a roll of masking tape.

"Ugh," she said taking the items,

"Of all the dirty rotten cheapskates in the world, I work for the cheapest."

"Shego! Do you know how much a bottle of cement glue costs??"

"_Two Bucks?"_ she asked under her breath.

"That's right Shego, Two bucks!

Now shut up and attach that thing to the Babyfier."

Shego Growled, and then did as she was told.

Moments later they approached Middleton High school.

They flew over the school and looked down toward the football field.

They watched as the cheer leaders formed another pyramid.

Ron was also watching from a distance, and Kim was getting ready to make her jump to the top of the pyramid.

"_Your all mine, Princess."_ Shego whispered with an evil grin, aiming the babyfier at Kim.

Kim ran and leaped on top of the pyramid.

Shego had a lock, and was just about to pull the trigger, when suddenly Dr. Drakken sneezed.

The sneeze surprised Shego, causing her to move, missing Kim, as the red beam from the babyfier hit Ron instead.

Ron was surrounded by a red glow.

He yelled and fell to the ground disoriented.

"Ron!" Kim shouted when she saw the beam hit him.

Everyone in the cheer squad was so startled by Ron getting shot by an unknown ray gun, that they lost their balance and fell to the ground.

While the cheer leaders lay on the ground dazed, Kim quickly got up and looked toward Ron.

To her surprise, Ron was smaller as he lay on the ground.

"Kim!!" shouted Jim.

"Look out!!!" finished Tim.

Kim looked to see both of her brothers, pointing at the school roof.

Then she looked above her, and saw Drakken and Shego.

Shego was pointing some kind of weapon at her.

Kim expertly leaped out of the way of an incoming shot.

Unfortunately, the rest of the cheer squad didn't, as they were all surrounded by a red glow,

they began twitching spasmatically.

Dr. Drakken growled and piloted the hover craft off the roof.

"Shego!" he cried,

"Hit her!"

"I am!!" she answered angrily trying to shoot Kim.

Kim ran around the field, making zig-zag moves, and avoiding the energy beams.

Meanwhile, Tim and Jim looked at each other, wondering how they could help.

Thinking fast, they ran out on the football field, and grabbed a football.

"Kim!" shouted Tim.

"Catch!" shouted Jim, as they threw the Football at her.

Kim ran toward the incoming football, caught it, still dodging the energy beams from Shego's weapon, and threw the football at Shego's hand.

The football hit Shego's hand, forcing her to release the weapon, which then fell down to the football field, shattering into a million pieces.

"Shego!" shouted Dr. Drakken,

"We must retreat and form a new plan."

"Gee," said Shego sarcastically,

"and we were doing so well."

"Don't give me any lip Shego!"

snarled Drakken, turning the hover craft around.

Kim watched as the hover craft flew away.

"Kim!" a high girlish voice shouted from her side.

Kim turned and saw a little boy running toward her.

"Ron? Is that you?" she asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yes." the young boy said.

Ron had become a five year old child.

His head barely reached Kim's midriff; his body was lean, his face childlike, though he still had his messy blond hair, freckles and brown eyes.

(his eyes had a very innocent quality to them.)

His pants shirt and shoes had shrunk to fit his small size.

"Kim, what happened?" Ron asked, his voice childlike almost girlish.

"I shrunk, and what happened to my voice?"

"That ray Shego shot at you somehow turned you into a child." Said Kim softly.

Ron looked scared, throwing glances around.

"It's going to be O.K. Ron." said Kim, touching Ron's shoulder.

He relaxed, clutching Kim's fingers with his little hands.

Suddenly, they both heard sobbing and turned to see what was the commotion.

The cheer leaders were all sitting on the ground, and they were all five year old little girls.

They were about Ron's size, and their originally slim attractive figures were now slightly chubby.

Their cheer outfits had shrunk to fit their small size.

Kim could tell them apart by certain features.

The child with the short orange hair was Rebbecca, she looked distressed.

The child with long blond hair to her back, and freckles on her face, was Jennifer, she was looking at her chubby arms in shock.

The child with tanish skin, and short brown hair was Jessica, she was sobbing loudly.

The child with light blond hair that came to her back was Tara, she was mumbling to herself.

The child with short dark brown hair was without a doubt,

Kim's arch rival Bonnie.

She was sucking her thumb.

"This could be a problem." murmured Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Ron ever grow up???

Are the cheer leaders going to be the first cheer squad in kindergarten??

And what about Kim?

Sure she can do anything, but can she Babysit her boyfriend, and her cheer squad??

The answers to these questions and more, next week,

Same Kim time, Same Kim Channel, ( Sorry, Too much Batman this week.)

Anyway, till next time,

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi friends, we're back again, with more laughs, more fun, and more Baby stuff.

Before we begin, I have to thank, (Again,) my good friend and Beta reader, Data Seeker.

And now, (As always,) I do not Own Kim & Co. (If I did, I'd be rich right now, plus there would be a new season.) so please don't sue.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 : Transformations

Part 4 : Don't be a baby.

"Kim ? What Happened?"

asked Stacy, her voice was high and childish.

"Alright, calm down everyone,"

said Kim,

"We'll figure out a way to fix this."

"She's right," Ron interjected,

"My girlfriend can do anything."

Kim smiled at her boyfriend.

Bonnie was still sucking her thumb as she gave Ron a nasty glare.

Tara was still mumbling to herself, while Jessica was still sobbing.

Kim looked over at Jessica, then went over, gently picked her up, and started rocking her.

"It'll be all right Jessie." said Kim sweetly. Jessica relaxed.

Kim continued to rock Jessica,

never even considering it odd, that she was treating one of her fellow cheer leaders like a toddler.

Everyone was staring at Kim and Jessie.

Then Rebbecca noticed Bonnie was still sucking on her thumb, and whispered in her ear, her voice high and squeaky,

"You might want to take that out of your mouth before somebody notices Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock.

She never even realized what she was doing.

Blushing, she quickly took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Thanks." she said, her voice was soft and childish.

"No problem." replied Becca.

Kim put Jessica down,

turned to the rest of the squad, (and Ron,) and said,

"Alright team, I'm going to call wade and see if he can find anything, everyone stay here."

"Alright K.P." said Ron calmly.

The cheer squad circled Ron.

"How do you do it Ron?"

asked Becca speaking for everyone.

"How do I do what?" asked a very confused Ron.

"This," Stacy interjected,

"You act as if nothing has happened, even though you got turned into a kid too."

"Oh, that." replied Ron, finally understanding.

"Well you see girls, I'm used to it. A while back, I got zapped by a device that turned me into a super villain, till Kim changed me back.

Another time, Kim and I swapped bodies, and had to literally walk in each others shoes-"

Becca gasped,

"The Cheer Offs," she exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her.

"Don't you remember, when Kim forgot all her moves?" she asked.

"But Ron knew them perfectly." continued Kelly, staring at Ron.

"That was You?" asked Jennifer in amazement.

"Hey," said Ron,

"Like I said, Kim and I switched bodies."

Kim smiled as she watched Ron tell the girls about the other sitches they'd been through.

Everyone listened in amazement

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicater and called Wade.

"Wade," she began when she saw her friend.

"I'm afraid we have a sitch here."

"What's the sitch Kim?" asked Wade with a big grin.

"I always wanted to say that." he said still smiling.

"It was Drakken and Shego,"

said Kim grimly.

"They tried to shoot me with a weapon that I think was supposed to turn me into a kid,

but they missed me and it hit Ron and the cheer squad instead

and well..."

"Let me scan them." said Wade calmly.

Kim pointed the Kimmunicator at Ron and the squad.

Ron was still telling the squad about past missions gone wrong, and they didn't notice Kim.

When she was done, she watched Wade on the screen, clicking buttons on his computer.

"Sorry Kim," said Wade frowning,

"I can't reverse it. The scans show that they are healthy children, around the age of five years, ( Give or take,) and that they are aging at a normal human rate."

Kim groaned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." she said sadly.

"If I could see the weapon and examine it, then I could probably turn them back to their normal ages." said Wade.

"Thanks Wade, keep me updated." said Kim shutting down the Kimmunicator.

Kim turned to face Ron and the others and said,

"Guys, we have a problem."

Everyone turned to face Kim.

"You mean besides that we're little kids?" asked Bonnie sourly.

"I contacted Wade," said Kim slowly,

"and it may take some time to find away to turn you all normal."

As soon as she finished, Kelly gasped,

"Oh no! The play! I can't go on stage like this!"

"Don't worry Kelly," said Kim sweetly.

"Hopefully, we'll have you back to normal before then."

"Are we stuck like this?"

asked Jessica worriedly.

"No Jessie," replied Kim sweetly,

"We will find a cure, but first we need to get you all home."

"Our homes?" asked Stacy.

"No Stac," replied Kim nicely,

"My home. Now, everyone form a line behind me.

Now everyone hold hands with the person in front and behind you.

Jim and Tim, take the rear."

"This is stupid!" said Bonnie crossing her arms.

"Bonnie, stop acting like a baby and do as your told." said Kim sternly.

Bonnie pouted, got in line, and everyone grabbed hands.

"Oh Kim," said Ron urgently,

"I just remembered, Rufus is still in my backpack."

"O.K. Ron," said Kim,

"Go get your back pack sweetie."

Ron ran over to his backpack, which was now almost as big as he was.

"Rufus, buddy it's time to go home." said Ron.

Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat poked his head out of Ron's backpack, yawned, stretched his little arms, then his dark eyes widened in shock.

"Ron?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

"Yeah, it's me little buddy," said Ron with a childish smile,

"It was Drakken and Shego,

they shot me and the cheer squad with some strange gun."

"Hm." said Rufus, scratching his chin with his paw.

"You know, you look a lot bigger to me."said Ron looking at his pet.

Then he put Rufus on his shoulder and tried to pick up his backpack, but it was too heavy.

"Here Ron," said Kim as she ran over to him,

"I'll carry that for you."

"Thanks K P." said Ron looking up at his girlfriend.

Kim smiled down at him. "Your welcome Ron."

When they got back to the group, Kim took Ron's hand, Ron took Kelly's hand, Kelly took Bonnie's hand, Bonnie took Tara's hand Tara took Stacy's hand, Stacy took Jennifer's hand,

Jennifer took Rebbecca's hand, Rebbecca took Jessica's hand, then Jessica took Jim's hand and Jim took Tim's hand.

Then as one long human chain they walked to Kim's car.

When they got there Kim stopped for a moment.

"Hmm, there's not enough room in the car for all of us." said Kim thinking,

"Alright, I'll have to make trips, Becca, Stacy, Jennifer, Kelly and Jessie, you go first.

Jim, Tim, stay here and watch Tara Ron and Bonnie till I get back.

"You got it big sis." said Jim and Tim together.

"I am not A Baby!" said Bonnie pouting, her voice high and whiny.

"_Could have fooled me." _whispered

Jennifer, getting chuckles from everyone, including Kim.

Kim looked at Bonnie, but decided not to say anything.

"Becca, Stacy, Kell, Jenn and Jessie, get inside."

Everyone did as they were told and got into Kim's car.

Kim made sure everyone was buckled in, then got into the driver's seat, strapped herself in, and took off down the street

All the others, ( except Rufus who was on Ron's shoulder,) sat down on the curb to wait for Kim to come back.

As they waited, they noticed that Tara was mumbling to herself.

"Wed Woses awe weally womantic, wed woses awe weally womantic, wed woses awe weally womantic! No, no, no!" she shouted loudly.

Everyone turned to Tara.

"Tara, what's wrong?" asked Tim patting her tiny hand with his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What is Tara's Problem?

Will Bonnie ever really grow up?

And what about Ron?

Will he ever survive his third childhood?

The answers to these, and maybe even more questions, next time,

till then, Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed.

God Bless.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible in

"Kim's Baby Blues."

By Kim's # 1 Fan

Hello again friends, we're back,

and ready to start another part of the story.

As always, many thanks to my good friend and Beta reader,

Data Seeker.

Also many thanks to anyone who's read or reviewed so far.

I do not own Kim & Co. , so please do not sue.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 : Transformations

Part 5 : Tawa's Wittle Pwoblem.

Everyone turned to Tara.

"Tara, what's wrong?" asked Tim, patting her tiny hand with his own.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Jim, walking to the other side of Tara and sitting next to her.

Tara sadly looked at her feet.

"When I was last this age," she began,

"I had a slight speech Pwoblem,

I was also Vewy chunky as you can see." said Tara gesturing to her torso, which made her look like an over sized toddler.

By this point, the tears were welling up in Tara's eyes.

Tim and Jim, (who were sitting next to Tara, on both sides of her.) kindly touched her shoulders.

While Ron stared sympathetically at her and Rufus, ( who was next to Ron,) shook his head sadly.

Bonnie was chuckling.

"Ahhh," said Bonnie in a teasing voice,

"Poow Wittle Tawa."

"Bonnie," said Ron, as sternly as his childish voice was capable of.

"it's not nice to make fun of others."

"Yeah." agreed Rufus, a scowl on his rodent face.

"Yeah, what do you know loser,"

sneered Bonnie,

"besides, Tara knows I'm just teasing."

"Yes," said Tara tearfully,

"but youw wowds still huwt mowe than if someone hit me."

The tears were now beginning to flow from her eyes.

"Sowwy wittle Tawa." said Bonnie mockingly.

"Hey !" said Jim angrily, getting up from his seat next to Tara, (Tim did the same.)

"You stop making fun of Tara now!"

"Yeah!" said Tim, in the same tone Jim used.

Bonnie stopped laughing as Jim and Tim stood before her.

Bonnie recalled that she used to be taller then them.

But now they were taller then her.

It made her lose her nerve.

Without thinking she put her thumb in her mouth, it relaxed her.

Tim and Jim looked at each other and smiled.

Then Jim said,

"Tell you what, don't make fun of Tara, and we won't make fun of you being a thumb sucker."

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock.

She immediately took her thumb out of her mouth, hid it behind her back, and said,

"I am not a thumb sucker!"

"Oh really?" said Tim smiling at Jim, who was smiling back at him.

"Then what was that in your mouth, your foot?"

Bonnie blushed deeply, feeling the urge to put her thumb in her mouth returning, but her pride wouldn't allow her to do it in front of Kim's brothers.

"Alright Fine." she said in a moody tone of voice.

"Good." said Tim and Jim together.

Then they returned to their seats beside Tara, and Jim said,

"Are you alright?"

Tara nodded.

"As I was saying," she continued,

"I had to go to a speech thewapist fow many yeaws.

I lost my baby fat awound age ten. And my speech pwoblem was fixed befowe high school.

But, now that I'm five again, I have all my pwoblems all ovew again."

Tara put her head in her hands.

Tim patted Tara's back, and Jim touched her head sympathetically.

"It'll be alright Tara." Jim said kindly.

"Yeah." agreed Tim.

"Yeah, we'll find a way to get you back to normal." Ron interjected.

"Right Rufus?"

"Hmm, Hmm." said Rufus nodding his head.

Bonnie sat quietly on the curb away from the others.

She pondered what Tara had said about her old problems returning.

The same thing had happened to her.

The last time she had sucked her thumb was when she was seven years old. (She had gotten over that habit before she had turned eight.)

It was a silly thing, and yet, when she was stressed out or scared, it relaxed her very much.

She could barely catch herself in time.

What if she had to grow up all over again?

She didn't believe she could go through it again.

She started to put her thumb in her mouth, but stopped herself just in time.

She sighed sadly.

Moments later, Kim drove up next to them.

Kim's car window opened.

"Alright," she said from her seat,

"Everyone get in."

Tim, Jim, Tara, Ron and Bonnie got up from the curb, and went to Kim's car.

Ron got in the front seat next to Kim, while Bonnie opened the back side door and climbed inside at the far end of the four passenger seat, followed by Tara.

"Hey! I'm sitting next to Tara!"

said Jim, grabbing Tim's shoulder.

(Tim had just stepped in front of him.)

Tim glared at Jim and said,

"Well, that's too bad, cause I'm sitting next to Tara."

Tara, Ron, Bonnie and Kim heard the twins bickering.

"Kim, your brothers are fighting." said Ron.

"Thanks Ron." said Kim frowning as she got out of the car.

She walked over to her brothers and separated them.

"What is going on with you guys?" Kim demanded.

"You two hardly ever argue at all."

"He's trying to steal my girl!"

Tim and Jim said together.

Then they stared at each other.

(Surprised by the fact that they both said the same thing.)

Then they glared at each other and said,

"Your girl? She is mine!"

Finally, Kim had had enough.

"Enough!" she yelled.

"If you don't come to an agreement, I'll have Ron sit next to Tara, and none of you will sit with her."

"But K.P. ," Ron whined from the open car window,

"I want to sit next to you."

Kim stared lovingly at her boyfriend. ( Though that wasn't a proper title at his current age.)

"I know Ron," she said sweetly,

"but the tweebs won't get along, they need to learn to cooperate."

Ron pouted sadly.

Tara and Bonnie threw glances at each other.

Tim and Jim knew they were in trouble.

Kim hadn't called them tweebs since they started high school,

and even then, only when she was upset with them.

They looked at each other.

Finally, Jim said to Tim,

"Alright, you can sit on one side of Tara, and I'll sit on the other side."

"Alright," said Kim impatiently,

"Please get inside."

Tim and Jim realized that their big sister was losing her patience with them, so they quickly shook hands, and got into the car.

Jim sat between Bonnie and Tara, and Tim sat right next to Tara.

Tara looked at Tim and Jim.

They both smiled at her.

Then Tara looked at the seats in front of her.

'They have a crush on me.'

Tara thought to herself.

'Less then an hour ago, I would have considered them too young for me. Now it's the other way around.'

Tara blushed slightly.

Kim got back in her seat, and made sure that Ron was buckled in.

Then she started the car, and drove home.

Kim threw a glance at Ron who sat next to her.

Rufus was in his arms.

Ron stroked Rufus's head with his little hand.

Kim smiled.

When Ron was a teenager, he wasn't smart handsome or strong,

and was sometimes annoying.

But he was a good friend, brave, loyal and loving.

Now he was adorable.

Like when they'd first met, in preschool.

A part of her wanted him to stay this way.

And yet, another part of her hoped that she would find a way to turn him normal.

Ron noticed Kim staring at him, and said,

"Hey K.P. , what's up?"

Kim blinked in surprise, and replied,

"Nothing Ron."

Ron stared at his girlfriend.

His brown eyes had an innocence

they didn't have when he was a teenager.

"You know Kim," Ron said softly,

"You look prettier when your tall."

Kim blushed at the compliment,

then she gave Ron a loving smile.

Ron smiled back at her.

Rufus, (who was still in Ron's lap,)

looked at Kim, then up at Ron,

considering the drama before him.

Before long they reached the house.

"We're here." Kim said as she got

out of her seat and went over to the other side, opened the door and started to help Ron unbuckle his seat belt.

Meanwhile, Tim helped unbuckle Tara, then he and Jim got out of the back seat.

"Need any help Tara?" they asked together, each offering a hand.

"Uh," began Tara slowly,

"thanks, I think."

She took each of their hands, not wanting another fight to break out.

She threaded her arms into theirs.

(Jim on the left and Tim on the right.) then they headed inside.

Meanwhile, Bonnie had just unbuckled herself.

Kim had just opened the back door, and was just about to help Bonnie out.

When Bonnie noticed Kim reaching for her, she said in a loud whiny voice,

"I am not a baby Kim! I can get out on my own."

"Sorry." said Kim, crossing her arms, a frown on her face.

Bonnie climbed out of the back seat, and shut the door.

"See," she said glaring up at Kim.

"I can take care of myself."

"Right," said Kim getting annoyed.

"Kim," said Ron extending his hand.

Kim smiled. Her mood lightened as she took Ron's hand, it was so small to her now.

They all reached the house, Bonnie at the rear.

Tim opened the door, and they all went inside.

In the family room, there was only one child, sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Where are the others Jessie?"

asked Kim.

"I don't know." said Jessie shrugging her tiny shoulders.

"But I told them to stay here till I got back." said Kim angrily to herself.

She looked down to see Jim, Tim, Tara, Ron and Bonnie staring up at her.

"You guys wanna watch cartoons with me?" asked Jessie.

"Thanks," said Ron happily, climbing on the couch, (which was now too big for him.)

Then he sat next to Jessie, Rufus was in his lap.

Jessie eyed Rufus apprehensively.

Soon Tara climbed up onto the couch, sitting next to Ron and Rufus.

Bonnie glared at them.

Her childish desire to sit next to them and enjoy kid shows was conflicting with her teenage pride.

The childish part of her won out as she took a seat next to Tara.

"Jim, Tim, stay with the kids, I'm gonna search the house, hopefully they're still here." said Kim going upstairs.

Tim and Jim looked at each other, and Jim said,

"Hic-a-bic-a-boo."

"Boosha." replied Tim, giving him a high five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Kim find the other kids?

Will Bonnie stop sucking her thumb?

Will Tara ever talk right again?

The answers to these and even more questions next time.

Thanks again to anyone and everyone thats read or reviewed, (or both.)

Till next week,

God Bless.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan.

Hello again friends, before we begin, I'd like to say thank you to everyone whose read and reviewed this story.

Also, (as always,) I need to thank, my good friend, (and beta reader,) Data Seeker.

And now , I do not own Kim & Co. so please do not sue.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Baby Antics

Part 1 : Which way did she go?

Kim went upstairs looking for the missing cheer leaders.

"I told them to stay downstairs," she said angrily to herself,

"but do they listen to me?"

Suddenly she stopped.

"Wait a minute, I'm dealing with my team turned into little children, and I'm acting like a cheer leader?

I should probably be acting like a babysitter."

Taking a deep breath, she calmed down instantly.

Then she noticed that the door to her parents room was ajar,

and noises were coming from behind it.

Figuring out what was going on, she crept to the door, and cautiously opened it.

There, jumping up and down on her parents bed, she saw,

"Jennifer!" said Kim sternly.

Jennifer stopped jumping on the bed, she was shocked to see Kim glaring at her.

Jennifer got off the bed, the shock on her little freckled face was soon replaced by a childish grin , as if she was plotting something.

Kim recomposed herself and said sweetly,

"Jenny, honey, don't you realize that you could have been hurt?

Now, why don't we go downstairs and watch cartoons with the others?"

Jennifer stopped grinning,

surprised that Kim wasn't raging mad at her.

Kim slowly walked toward the blond five year old, extending her left hand, her right hand was ready to grab her if she tried anything.

"O.K. Kim." said Jennifer taking Kim's hand.

"Good girl," said Kim kindly.

"Do you know where Kelly, Stacy and Rebbecca are?"

"No." replied Jenn softly.

Kim frowned, then she took Jennifer downstairs.

Ron, Bonnie and the others were on a couch, watching "Loony Tunes".

Tim and Jim were sitting some distance away in chairs.

"Go on now Jenn." said Kim nicely.

Since the couch was full of little kids, (and one naked mole rat,) Jennifer sat next to the couch.

"It's Bugs Bunny!" said Jennifer happily, seeing Elmer Fudd chasing Bugs with a gun.

"Be vewy quiet," said Tara with a grin,

"He's hunting Wabbits." she continued with her best Elmer Fudd imitation. (which with her speech problem, was almost perfect.)

Everyone laughed, including Tara, because she knew they were laughing with her and not at her.

Kim smiled, then went off to find the others.

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound, followed by a roar from upstairs.

Everyone was startled by the noise.

"What waz zat?"shouted Tara.

Suddenly, a rocket came flying downstairs into the family room.

"Incoming!" shouted Ron, diving for cover (and taking Rufus with him.)

The girls all screamed, and ran for cover as well.

Bonnie hid behind the couch,

Jennifer hid behind the television.

And Tara and Jessica hid in a small corner.

"That's our rocket!" cried Tim and Jim together.

Then they drop to the ground as the rocket comes flying in their direction.

It flies over their heads, then around the room, knocking over a lamp and some pictures.

Thinking fast, Kim ran into the kitchen with the speed of a cat,

opened a cabinet, grabbed a frying pan, and ran back out.

She saw the rocket, still flying around the room.

Hitting the walls, and then changing it's course.

It was heading straight for the corner where Tara and Jessica hid.

Kim ran to them, and stood protectively over them.

Just as it came into range, Kim slammed the frying pan down on it, breaking it into a million pieces.

Kim took some deep breaths.

"Hey!!" said Tim and Jim running toward the rocket.

"That was our science project."

said Tim picking up the pieces.

"Tough!" said Kim angrily.

Then she calmed down.

"Don't worry guys," she said nicely,

"I'll help you build another."

"Thanks sis." they said together.

"Kim," Ron shouted as he ran toward her.

He put Rufus down and hugged her legs.

Rufus stood where he was, looking up at Ron and Kim.

Kim lost all of her anger, bent down and picked up Ron, and rocked him.

She could feel his tenseness dropping.

Kim looked around the room.

Jessie and Tara were in a corner behind Kim.

Jessie was terrified, but Tara was trying to sooth her.

Bonnie was behind the couch, sucking her thumb.

While Jennifer was on her knees, behind the television, breathing fast, though not as scared as the others.

"Look," she said to Tim & Jim, putting Ron back on the floor,

"I'm going to go check your room and find the culprit, comfort the kids. Especially Jessie, she's going to need it."

"Right," said Tim, running over to check on Tara and Jessie.

"Sis." finished Jim, running over to check on Bonnie.

"Don't worry Kim, we're on it."

said Ron in his high girl like voice , then he ran off to check on Jennifer.

Kim smiled at Ron, then she turned to leave.

She went upstairs and opened the twins bedroom.

The room had a huge bed,(which was shared.)

a dresser, a desk and a model of the solar system hanging from the ceiling.

Various tools and tech junk were lying here and there.

'Boys tend to be untidy.' thought Kim.

But what really caught her attention, was Stacy, standing in the room, holding a remote control device, looking dazed.

"Stacy, what do you think your doing?" demanded Kim.

Stacy blinked as she came out of her daze, and looked at Kim.

"Kim, I...I..." she stammered, to shaken to finish her sentence.

"Stac," began Kim, swallowing her frustration down.

"You should have stayed in the room when I told you too.

Besides, there's a rule in this house, don't touch what's not yours, especially if it belongs to the tweebs." she finished with a smile.

"Yes Kim," said Stacy putting the remote on the floor.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, you need to go downstairs and apologize to everyone for scaring them, and also to my brothers for touching their science project."

"That was their..."

"Yes, and I smashed it." replied Kim.

Stacy headed out of the room and downstairs.

Kim followed her to the edge of the stairs.

And watched as she did as she was told.

Then she turned, wondering where she hadn't looked yet.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from her bedroom.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but d-d-d-darling,"

it said.

Kim opened her bedroom door, and found Kelly sitting on her bed, using her favorite cuddlebuddy, Pandaroo as a pillow, while she read from her script.

"B-b-b-but, d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-darling,

No!" she screamed throwing her script at Kim as she opened the door.

"Hey!" yelled Kim, catching the script.

"S-s-s-s-sorry K-k-k-k-kim," she stuttered.

"b-b-b-but I c-c-c-c-can't go on stage like th-th-th-this, I sound like P-p-p-p-p-Porky P-P-P-Pig."

"I'm sorry Kelly," replied Kim sympathetically,

"but I told you to wait downstairs."

"I t-t-t-t-tried t-t-t-t-t-to k-k-k-k-kim, b-b-b-b-b-but,"

Kim could see that Kelly was having a hard time talking.

"Alright, Kells," said Kim sweetly, "Just go back downstairs and work on your script,"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but, K-k-k-k-k-k-Kim," pleaded Kelly,

"I n-n-n-n-n-n-n-need your p-p-p-p-pand-d-d-d-d-daroo, to p-p-p-p-prartice with."

Kim eyed her.

She didn't like anyone else, (not even her brothers.) touching her favorite toy. (which she tried to keep secret from the general public.)

Kelly's eyes were full of pleading, her lips quivered, as she gave Kim the puppy dog pout.

Kim sighed, finally seeing no harm involved, then she said reluctantly,

"O.K. , but you must promise me you'll treat him well, and put him back when your done."

Kelly nodded and then she got off Kim's bed, clutching Pandaroo and carrying her script, which Kim had given back to her.

Kelly and Kim walked together until they reached the stairs.

As Kelly walked downstairs, Kim asked,

"Wait, do you know where Rebbecca is?"

"I'm not sure," Kelly replied looking up at Kim,

"We came upstairs, and went into separate rooms."

"O.K. Kelly, thank you honey."

said Kim.

Then Kelly went downstairs.

' Hmm,' thought Kim to herself,

'Three down, one more to go.

I hope the last one is still up here.'

Kim turned and opened the closet, nothing.

She then headed to her parents study and opened the door.

There were two desks, two book shelves and two file cabinets.

But what caught Kim's attention was Rebbecca, sitting quietly on the floor reading a big big book.

Rebbecca looked up from her book in surprise.

"Kim." said Rebbecca, looking like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

Kim was a little surprised to see a five year old girl with a huge science book in her tiny hands, and it took her a moment to find her voice.

"What are you doing Becca?" she asked.

"I was reading this book." said Rebbecca with a shrug.

"How did you get that Book?"

asked Kim, realizing that the book came from a high shelf due to the gap on it.

"I climbed the shelf." replied Rebbecca as if it had been nothing.

Kim picked up the book, and looked at it.

She remembered it very well.

She had borrowed it once for a science paper, but unfortunately, didn't understand some of the more technical terms.

Finally, Kim looked at Becca,

"And you understand it?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes," said Rebbecca happily,

"every word."

And with that exchange, Kim realizes that although they were children, they still had their intelligence.

"I see," said Kim carefully looking serious.

"but, you were supposed to wait downstairs till I got back."

"I know Kim, I know but," began Becca softly,

"The cartoons were too much for me, I just couldn't stand it anymore, so I had to get away.

Am I in trouble?"

"Not if you go right back downstairs."

"Can I bring the book?" asked Becca hopefully.

"Fine," replied Kim,

"but you have to return it when your done, and promise me, no more climbing shelves."

"Yes Kim." replied Becca.

Rebbecca attempted to carry the book out of the room, but she was having difficulty with it.

"Here, let me carry that." said Kim, taking the book from her.

"Thanks." said Becca.

"Your welcome." replied Kim nicely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Well, Kim's sure got her hands full,

Next time, more baby antics, more Kim, and maybe even more fun with Drakken and Shego.

Tune in next week and find out.

Till then, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far.

God Bless.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hello again friends, I'm back with another part of my story

Before I go any further, I have to thank my friend, and partner in crime, Data Seeker.

As always, I do not own Kim & Co.

A special thanks to all who've read and reviewed so far.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Baby Antics

Part 2: Back To The Drawing Board.

Meanwhile, near a mountain range just outside of Middleton, Drakken flies his hovercraft near a mountain, and clicks a button on a remote control.

Surprisingly, a garage like door opens in a mountain, and he lands the hover craft inside.

Drakken gets out, carrying a large bag of stuff.

"I'll be in my workshop Shego

building a new and improved babyfier." said Drakken.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Shego dryly.

While Drakken headed to his workshop, Shego headed in a different direction.

She entered the base Kitchen.

(When it came to lairs, Drakken thought of everything.)

Shego heard a meow near her feet, and looked down at her cat Mr. Whiskers.

"Hungry too Mr. Whiskers?" she asked her pet in a purring voice.

The black cat meowed.

Shego opened the fridge, and got her cat some tuna and a bowl of cream.

"Only the best for you my pet." she said nicely to her cat.

Amazingly Shego loved Mr. Whiskers even more then she loved herself.

He was the only creature that Shego would do anything for.

After feeding her cat, she went back to the fridge, got out some left over pizza, and a glass of milk.

Then she put the pizza in a microwave, and reheated it.

After a few seconds, the microwave beeped, and she ate her dinner.

Hours went by, Shego was sitting in a chair, reading this weeks issue of "Villainess" magazine. (which she had a two year subscription to.)

While her cat Mr. Whiskers was curled up in her lap.

Meanwhile in Drakken's lab,he had just finished his adjustments to his new weapon.

This one resembled a machine gun with a laser attached to the front, and a new component, a dial.

It was a round nob, with a large number 1 and very small numbers from 2 to 9, and then a large 10.

The numbers went all the way up to 70.

Drakken examined his weapon.

Grinning maniacally he shouted,

"Shego!"

The shout surprised her, as once again, she fell out of her chair, followed by Mr. Whiskers.

Growling they both got up.

Looking at her cat, she said,

"One of these Mr. Whiskers, one of these days, I'm going to hurt him severely."

The cat hissed unhappily.

"You stay here sweetie," said Shego sweetly to her pet.

"This could get messy."

And then she headed toward the workshop.

Entering the workshop, she sneered,

"What is it now Dr. Do nothing?"

"Shego," said Drakken defensively,

"Your words hurt."

"Ah, never mind that doc," said Shego frowning,

"What did you call me in here for?"

"I have finished!" said Drakken triumphantly,

"I have rebuilt the babyfier.

It's more advanced, watch,"

Drakken smashed it against the work table.

"See, it won't break as easily as the other one, and I set up a dial for different ages."

"Impressive," said Shego Dryly.

"but does it work?"

Then she got a deadly look in her eyes and said menacingly,

"And if you think that either me or my cat will be your test subject again, you won't live long enough to regret it."

she threatened.

"Right," said Drakken, fingering the collar of his lab coat nervously.

"I'll find us a suitable test subject."

Shego smiled, and said sweetly,

"How about you?"

"What?" said Drakken in surprise, "I don't think-"

"Are you disagreeing with me Dr. D?" asked Shego, with a frown.

One of her hands was dangerously lit.

"No." said Drakken nervously handing her the weapon.

"Now, don't do anything rash Shego, O.K.?" asked Drakken timidly.

An evil grin was on Shego's face.

"It would be my pleasure Dr. D." she said sweetly, taking the weapon.

She examined the weapon then set the dial to 70.

Then she pointed the babyfier at Drakken and fired.

Drakken groaned as he was surrounded by a red glow.

Shego chuckled at what she saw.

Drakken looked pretty much the same, except now, his once black hair was now dark gray,

his blue skin was wrinkled and very pale, and the scar under his eye was now smaller.

He looked very weak.

"Looks like it works Shego," said Drakken, his voice was dull and slow,

"Now, change me back."

Shego smirked, set the dial to 1 and fired.

Drakken was once again, surrounded by a red glow, and shrank.

On the floor sat a pudgy baby.

His skin was blue, his dark hair was short, his pony tail was puny, his lab coat, pants and other clothing shrank to fit his small form.

Drakken shouted at Shego, but nothing intelligent came out.

"What was that Dr. D?" asked Shego mockingly, you want to grow up all over again?"

When Drakken screamed at the top of his lungs, Shego laughed her head off.

"Relax, I'm kidding." she said between laughs.

Drakken stopped screaming, though tears were in his eyes as he sat there.

"Just one more thing Dr. D." said Shego as she set the dial for 13.

Shego fired again.

Drakken groaned as he was once again surrounded by the age altering glow.

Shego smiled.

Now sitting on the floor was a teenage boy, his skin was still blue,

His hair was curly, his pony tail was still there, his face was round and youthful.

His lab coat, pants, gloves and boots fit his size and age perfectly.

"Very funny Shego," said Drakken sarcastically, (his rough voice was slightly higher and nasal sounding.) as he got up.

He was now a foot shorter then Shego.

"Now change me back."

"Whatever you say," said Shego with an evil grin.

"How old are you anyway Dr. D?"

"Just set it for 30." said Drakken crossing his arms.

Shego changed the dial and fired.

Drakken groaned as he became his original age. (give or take.)

"Thanks Shego." said Drakken irritably.

"With this, we can have loads of fun with Kimmie." said Shego with an evil grin, as she put the new weapon on the table.

"We could turn her into an old woman, or a helpless baby.

So, when do we go after her?"

"We don't," said Drakken clutching his right fist grinning maniacally.

"Excuse me?" asked Shego frowning.

"We are not going after Kim Possible because she will be coming after us." said Drakken a mad gleem in his eyes.

"And when she does, she won't be all that anymore. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." he laughed diabolically.

Shego crossed her arms, Drakken's gloating was really getting annoying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Can it be that Drakken is finally learning something?

And what about Shego?

Has she had her revenge? Or will she deage Drakken again?

And what about Kim and the kids?

The answers to these and even more questions next week.

So Stay Tuned...

Once again, thanks to all who've read and reviewed.

And so, till next week,

God Bless.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim's Baby Blues

by Kim's #1 Fan.

Hello again friends, we're back again, with more fun, and more baby antics.

As always, neither I nor my beta reader (Data Seeker) own Kim & Co.

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Baby Antics

Part 3: The Missing Cookie.

Things had finally settled down at the Possible house.

Everyone was watching the cartoons.

Kim sat on one end of the couch with her arms around Ron, who sat in her lap, while Rufus sat in Ron's lap.

Jennifer, Jessie & Stacy sat in a row next to Kim.

Tara sat on the floor near the couch, with Tim on her left, and Jim on her right.

Bonnie sat some distance away from Tara and the twins, enjoying the cartoons.

Kelly sat some distance away from Bonnie, watching the show,

though still keeping her script nearby to read during the uninteresting parts.

Meanwhile, Rebbecca, sat some distance away from everyone reading the science book, rather then watch the cartoons that were on.

With a yawn, Kim gently got up and put Ron where she was sitting.

"Kim," asked Ron,

"Where are you going?"

He clutched Rufus so he wouldn't fall.

"Yeah?" added Rufus.

"I just wanted to get a drink Ron, don't worry, enjoy your show."

"O.K." said Ron softly.

Kim turned to leave for the kitchen.

Tara noticed Kim leaving, got up from her seat and followed her.

"Tara," asked Jim and Tim together,

"Where are you going?"

"Kim?" said Tara.

Kim turned, looked down at Tara and said,

"What is it Tara?"

"I'm hungee." said Tara softly.

"OK," Kim conceded,

"I can make you a snack."

"I want Cookies." said Tara.

At the sound of the word Cookies, all the kids turned to Kim.

At once, all the kids were looking at Kim.

"Kim, could I have cookies too?" asked Ron.

"Hm, cookies." said Rufus.

"I want cookies!" said Bonnie with a pout.

"I don't think-" Kim started,

"Please." said Tara giving Kim the puppy dog pout.

Ron and the girls got up and came next to Tara.

"Please." they all begged,

though little Bonnie scowled,her arms crossed her chest.

"I think we should," started Jim,

"give them cookies." finished Tim.

"OK," said Kim slowly,

"but everyone gets just one."

Some of the kids looked disappointed but decided not fuss about it.

"Come in the kitchen and sit around the table." instructed Kim.

"Tim, Jim, get the extra chairs for guests."

"Got it." they both said together.

The kids went around the table, and some waited for Tim and Jim to return with their chairs.

Kim went to the cabinet, and brought out a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Remember Kim, Rufus gets one too." Ron called out.

"Hm, yummy." said Rufus rubbing his little belly.

"O.K. Ron," said Kim with a smile, as she sat down and picked out the right number of cookies for seven girls, three boys, and one naked mole rat.

"Pass them around." Kim said to Jessie as she picked up a cookie and handed it to her.

Jessie past the cookie to Rebbecca who held on to it, but past down the next cookie to Stacy.

As the cookies were passed down Bonnie took her cookie,

then passed the next one to Kelly.

Then, Bonnie got a greedy idea.

She hid the cookie in the top of her cheer uniform, then took the next cookie as if it were hers.

The others were so focused on Kim passing out cookies they didn't pay much attention.

Kim finished passing out the cookies.

Ron handed one cookie to Rufus and said,

"Here you go Rufus Buddy."

Rufus started munching on the cookie happily.

Ron turned to Tara and asked,

"Where is mine?"

"I dun't have youzz." replied Tara, her words mangled by her speech problem and the fact that she had part of a cookie in her mouth.

"Does anyone have my cookie?" asked Ron.

Everyone looked at him funny.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Kim sweetly.

"I didn't get a cookie." said Ron as tears began to appear in his eyes.

Rufus stopped munching, and went over to his master, looking sympathetically at him.

"I know I got out the right number of cookies." said Kim throwing the girls a stony stare.

The little girls looked uneasily at Kim.

"Maybe his rat took it." said Bonnie with a shaky voice.

"Hey!" shouted Rufus, a scowl on his rodent face.

"He did not!" shouted Ron, his eyes still moist with tears.

"He was right here with me, besides, he would never do that!"

Kim got up and walked over to Bonnie.

Bonnie sat in her chair, her lips smeared with the cookie she had just eaten, and her face full of fear.

Kim got to her knees so her eyes would be level with Bonnie's.

Then she asked sternly,

"Did you take Ron's cookie?"

Bonnie stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Bonnie, I want the truth,

if you lie to me, I'll wash your mouth out with soap." said Kim menacingly.

"Now once again, did you take Ron's cookie?"

"Yes." replied Bonnie as sulkily as a five year old brat.

Her thumb was still in her mouth.

Bonnie reached into the top of her cheer uniform and took out the pieces of a crumbled cookie.

Kim took the pieces.

"Bonnie's in trouble, Bonnie's in trouble." Jennifer sang in a sing song voice. Some of the cheer leaders laughed.

"Jennifer, quiet!" said Kim sternly.

Jennifer and the others looked tense.

Looking back at Bonnie, Kim said,

"Bonnie, it isn't nice to take other peoples desserts."

"And she blamed Rufus." Ron added.

Rufus puffed out his chest with indignation.

"Ron," said Kim sternly.

Looking back at Bonnie who was trembling and sucking her thumb, Kim said,

"Say sorry to Ron, now."

Bonnie took out her thumb and said in a sullen tone,

"sorry."

"Say sorry to Rufus too." said Ron.

"If you think I'm gonna-" began Bonnie in an angry voice.

"Bonnie!" said Kim, her patience growing thin.

"sorry to your pet too." Bonnie said in the same sullen tone she'd used before.

"That's better," said Kim.

"Bonnie, if you cause any more trouble there will be consequences. Understand?"

"yes." said Bonnie a pout on her face.

"And this goes for anyone else." said Kim to the others present.

The girls all looked nervous, not wanting to get punished by Kim.

Kim went back to the cookie bag and got out an unbroken one.

"Here Ron." she said handing him the cookie.

"Thanks K.P., your the best!"

Kim smiled sweetly as Ron ate his cookie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is Bonnie going to settle down?

Or is Kim gonna have to wash her mouth out with soap?

And what about the others?

Will they heed Kim's warning?

Tune in next week and find out.

Till then,

Thanks for reading and reviewing,

God Bless.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hello again friends, we're back with another piece of baby fun.

Once again, I really need to thank my good friend Data Seeker for all his help.

I also want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed so far.

I Do not own Kim & Co. so please do not sue.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Baby Antics

Part 4 : Bonnie Can't take it.

A few minutes after everyone finished eating their cookies the phone rang.

"Tim, Jim," said Kim,

"Get everyone to the living room, I'll get the phone."

"Got it big sis." said Jim and Tim together.

Tim went over to Tara, (as it was his turn with her.)

While Jim went over to Rebbecca, and started discussing the science book she was reading.

The phone rang a third time before Kim answered it.

"Hello?" said Kim.

"Hello Kimmie." said her mother through the phone.

"Hi Mom." replied Kim sweetly.

"Listen Kimmie," began Mrs. Possible,

"your father and I are both working late, so I want you to get 20 dollars from the house money and order a pizza for you and your brothers."

"O.K. ," said Kim carefully.

"When do you think you'll be home?" asked Kim, throwing a glance at the little kids in the living room.

"Oh, I'd say around eight or nine Kimmie."

"O.K. Mom, love you."

"Bye Kimmie, love you too." said her mother before hanging up.

Kim went into the living room.

And suddenly she saw Bonnie run past her, and up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"What just happened?" asked Kim throwing a glare at everyone in the room.

"Jennifer made a joke about Bonnie." squeaked Ron.

"Look at me everyone," said Jennifer putting her thumb in her mouth,

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller."

Everyone except Tara giggled.

Ron did too, but stopped when he looked up at Kim, and saw her glaring at Jennifer.

"Tim, Jim, I'll be right back, stay with the kids." said Kim.

"Right." they said.

Kim turned and went upstairs, and Tara was close behind.

"Tara, where are you going?"

asked Tim.

Tara turned and said,

"I need to see Bonnie." then she went upstairs.

Kim heard a door shut from inside her bedroom.

She went inside and found her bathroom door was shut.

She tried to open it and found that Bonnie had locked it.

Kim knocked.

"Bonnie?" said Kim nicely.

"Go Away!" yelled Bonnie from behind the door.

"You know," said Kim patiently.

"I can help you with your thumb problem if you let me."

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Bonnie.

"Alright Bonnie," said Kim with a sigh.

"But if you need me, you let me know."

Kim turned and noticed Tara standing behind her.

"Tara, sweetie, what are you doing here?"

Kim asked the cute little blond haired girl.

"I think Bonnie needs a fwiend wight?" she replied.

"You want to be Bonnie's friend?" asked an astonished Kim.

"Yes," said Tara.

"She is a vewy misewable pewson.

She mostly acts the way she does cause hew sistews tease hew and make hew feel bad."

"I see," said Kim recalling the time she and Bonnie were stuck together during a past sitch and she got a glimpse of Bonnie's life at home.

Her older sisters were snotty and unkind.

"I think Bonnie sometimes desewves what happens to hew,"

said Tara.

"But not now, she is weally huwt."

"Tara," said Kim nicely,

"I need to go back downstairs.

Can you watch the door and let me know when Bonnie comes out?"

"Yes Kim." replied Tara sweetly.

"Oh, and Tara?" said Kim.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Bonnie is lucky to have a friend like you." said Kim kneeling down and hugging the little five year old girl.

Tara blushed.

Kim got up and headed downstairs.

Tim and Jim were trying to watch the kids.

Ron, Kelly, Jennifer and Stacy were chasing Rufus, probably some kind of game.

Rebbecca was sitting in the corner of the room reading the

science book, unaware of what was going on.

Meanwhile Jessie was sitting on the couch, watching everyone chase Rufus.

She looked tense.

"Jennifer!" shouted Kim.

Everyone stopped and looked at Kim.

"Yes?" said Jennifer.

"You need to tell Bonnie your sorry." said Kim evenly.

"What?" asked Jennifer surprised,

"Why?"

"Because you made her cry!" replied Kim.

"I was just teasing, and you always enjoyed my pranks before."

"Not this time," said Kim.

"Bonnie is very hurt, and you need to say sorry. Now!"

Jennifer sulked and said,

"Fine."

Kim led Jennifer upstairs to her room.

Entering Kim's bedroom they found the bathroom door was opened.

Inside, Tara was trying to comfort Bonnie.

Bonnie wasn't crying anymore though her eyes were moist,

and her thumb was in her mouth.

"Bonnie," said Kim softly,

"Someone has something to say to you."

Kim gently pushed Jennifer into the bathroom.

Bonnie looked at Jennifer, and immediately took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Sorry for teasing you about your thumb." said Jennifer reluctantly.

"Good." said Kim approvingly,

"Now you can go downstairs."

Jennifer turned and left.

Kim looked at Tara and Bonnie and said,

"I'm ordering Pizza for dinner.

What do you want on yours Bonnie?"

Bonnie dried her eyes, then asked Tara,

"Are you having Olives and Sausage?"

"Yes." replied her friend happily.

Then Bonnie turned to Kim, and said,

"I'll have what Tara's having."

"I take it you've done this before?" Kim asked both little girls.

"Oh yeah," said Bonnie happily.

"We've had Sleepovews." continued Tara.

Tara and Bonnie headed out of the bathroom, Kim followed.

"O.k. I better make a list of what everyone wants." said Kim to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"P-P-P-P-Pep-P-P-P-Per-"

Kim knelt down beside Kelly.

"Alright sweetie, I know your excited, but just calm down , close your eyes, and concentrate on what you want to say."  
Kelly closed her eyes, and calmed herself down.

"Now what do you want?" asked Kim sweetly.

"Pepperoni and Sausage.

Hey! I did it! I talked normal!" she said happily.

"That's right Kells, you just have to concentrate on what you want to say." replied Kim.

Then she wrote it down on a piece of paper.

Looking at the complete list, Kim said,

"This will cost more then twenty bucks."

Looking at her brothers she said,

"Tim, Jim, I have to leave for a moment, I want you to put on a show for the kids."

"Snow White and the seven dwarfs!" said Stacy.

"Yeah!" Tara and the others all agreed.

"That sounds great!" said Ron in his high girlish voice.

"We're on it Big sis," said Tim.

"What he said." said Jim.

"Good." said Kim, then she turned and headed upstairs.

Rufus was on the floor.

He climbed the couch.

Jessie was sitting quietly on the couch, a short distance from him.

Rufus looked at Jessie.

"Hello." said Rufus kindly

"EEEEEEEK!!!" Jessie screamed backing to the far end of the couch.

"What is it? What's wrong?" everyone asked.

"That!" said Jessie, pointing at Rufus.

Rufus frowned at Jessie.

"Ah Jess," said Ron walking toward the couch.

"Rufus doesn't mean any harm, he just wants to be your friend."

"Mmhmm, Mmhmm." said Rufus nodding his little head.

"What's wrong?" asked Kim as she ran back downstairs.

"Who yelled?"

She held some money in her hand.

"Rufus scared Jessie." said Ron.

"But he didn't mean any harm, he just wants to be friends."

"He doesn't bite?" asked Jessie uneasily.

"No," replied Ron,

"he's friendly. Just pet him and see."

Jessica timidly put her hand on Rufus's head.

Rufus smiled and made a happy humming sound.

"Ah, he's purring." said Jessie with a slight smile.

"Of course," replied Ron,

"That means he likes you."

Jessie gently picked up Rufus and placed him in her lap.

She stroked his bald back.

"O.K. , I take it your alright." said Kim turning back to her job.

Nobody noticed Jennifer looking at Bonnie with a mischievous grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What could Jennifer be planning?

Will Ron ever get Rufus back from Jessie?

The answers to these and even more questions next week.

Till then,

Thanks for Reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's # 1 Fan

Hello again friends, I'm back with another chapter.

This could be my longest yet, so please be patient.

Thanks to anyone who's read and reviewed so far.

Also, many thanks to my good friend and partner in crime, Data Seeker.

As always, I do not own Kim & Co.

And now...

Chapter 3 : The Prank

Part 1 : Let's get Bonnie

Jennifer whispered her idea into Stacy's ear.

"No." replied Stacy simply.

"What?" asked Jennifer ,

"but it will be great."

"It's too extreme," replied Stacy,

"Besides, we could get into big trouble."

Jennifer pouted, and looked around the room.

Tim & Jim had just brought out the dvd, and were loading it into the dvd player.

Then she saw Tara,

'nope,' she thought,

'too friendly with Bonnie, she'd never do it.'

Then Jessie as she held Rufus in her lap,

'nope, too scared, she'll never do it.'

Then she looked at Kelly, who was sitting a great distance away, reading her script.

She smiled mischievously, walked over to where Kelly sat, and grabbed the script.

"Hey!" said Kelly indignantly,

"That's mine!"

"Quiet," said Jennifer,

"Listen Kelly, I need your help with something."

"Why didn't you just ask." asked Kelly frowning.

"Because I won't take no for an answer, if you want your script, you'll help me."

"Did it ever occur to you, that I could tell on you?" said Kelly irritably.

Jennifer held the script between two fingers, and said,

"How fast?"

Kelly froze in fear, understanding what Jenn was getting at.

"Your Kidding." said Kelly fearfully.

Jennifer just stared at her.

"Ok," she said, "What do I have to do?"

As the kids sat down and waited for the show to start,

no one noticed that Jennifer and Kelly were missing.

Kelly entered the living room, and went over to Bonnie.

"_Bonnie," _whispered Kelly,

"_Come with me, you've got to see something."_

"What?" asked Bonnie.

"_Shh, it's a surprise, come with me."_

Bonnie got up and followed Kelly.

Tara was sitting next to Jim,

she noticed Bonnie and Kelly leaving the room.

She got up to follow them.

"Where are you going Tara?" asked Jim.

"I need to check something."

said Tara heading out of the living room.

Bonnie and Kelly walked out the back door.

"What is this surprise?" asked Bonnie.

Suddenly, Bonnie saw Jennifer a short distance away pointing a hose with a spray handle on it,

and pull the trigger.

Just then, Kelly's eyes widened in shock.

"B-b-b-b-b-bonnie!" she stuttered,

"l-l-l-l-l-l-l-look out-t-t-t-t!"

but she was too late.

Bonnie was drenched.

Dropping the hose, Jennifer laughed her head off.

Bonnie cried loudly, while Kelly, still in shock, simply stared.

Tara stepped outside, and upon seeing Bonnie, she spun around, and ran back into the house, yelling,

"KIM!!!"

Everyone turned in surprise,

"Tara what is it?" asked Tim,

"What is it?" Ron piped in.

"What is it? I'm on the phone?" said Kim, running into the room with a cell phone.

"Kim, Jennifer and Kelly just soaked Bonnie!" said Tara desperately.

"What!?!" asked Kim shocked.

Everyone looked at Tara surprised.

"I'll have to call you back." said Kim, then she hung up.

"Follow me." said Tara urgently.

Kim followed, with Ron, and the others close behind.

"Jenn, you said it was just a harmless prank!" said Kelly when she found her voice.

"I thought you would refuse if I elaborated." said Jennifer simply.

Before Kelly could say anything else, Kim and the others were outside.

Kim was shocked at what she saw.

Bonnie looked like a drowned rat.

Her cheer outfit, her hair even her shoes were soaked,

and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Though Kim didn't like Bonnie, and sometimes wished something bad would happen to her, a five year old Bonnie soaked and crying like a little girl was not amusing, it was sad.

Ron and the others, (Except for Tara,) giggled.

"Stop it guys!" ordered Kim.

Everyone stopped giggling.

"How did this happen?"

Jennifer and Kelly realized that they were in trouble.

"You did this?" asked Kim angrily.

They were both too scared too answer.

"Get in the house! I'll deal with you in a minute."

"B-b-b-b-b-but K-k-k-k-k-k-k-Kim,"

began Kelly,

"Now!!!" she thundered.

Jennifer and Kelly did as they were told.

Kelly glared at Jennifer.

Everyone was silent, not wanting to make Kim madder then she already was.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" asked Kim gently, as she knelt down in front of her.

Bonnie just covered her wet face with her wet hands and sobbed harder.

Kim was silent for several moments, everyone held their breath.

Finally, she turned to Tara and said,

"Tara, take Bonnie to my room and dry her off with a towel from my bathroom."

"Yes Kim," said Tara, taking Bonnie's hand, she said,

"Come on Bonnie."

Then she looked at Tim, and said grimly,

"Tim, I want you to go up to the attic, and find that old box where mom keeps our toddler clothes."

"Got it sis." said Tim, turning to do what he was told.

Turning to the others Kim said sternly,

"I want the rest of you to wait in the living room.

Jim, I want you to watch them, and make sure they stay out of trouble this time."

"Yes Kim." said Jim nervously.

Then he turned to the others, and they all did what Kim told them to do.

Kim went inside, and walked up to Kelly and Jennifer who were waiting in the living room.

"As for you two," said Kim sternly,

"I warned you all, that there would be consequences if anyone misbehaved again, and that meant everyone, not just Bonnie."

"K-k-k-k-k-k-Kim, I-I-I-I-," stuttered Kelly.

"Don't blame Kelly," said Jennifer,

"I forced her to help, it was all my fault."

Kim looked at Jennifer, then at Kelly.

"How did Jennifer make you help her with this prank?"

she asked evenly.

"Sh-sh-sh-she threatened t-t-t-to t-t-t-tear up my sc-sc-script, if I d-d-d-d-didn't help-p-p-p-p her."

said Kelly slowly.

"b-b-b-b-but I d-d-d-d-didn't kn-kn-know sh-sh-she was g-g-g-g-gonna use th-th-th-th-the ho-ho-hose, honest."

"It's true," admitted Jennifer,

"I never told her about the hose."

Kim was silent for a moment, then she said,

"You may go Kelly."

Kelly left quickly.

"As for you Jennifer," said Kim after Kelly had left.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

"It was just a joke." countered Jennifer.

"Just A Joke!?!" snapped Kim,

"That was a cruel thing to do even to Bonnie.

I am going to have to punish you.

You will sit at the dinner table, away from the T.V. And think about what you did.

Now, I have to clean up the mess you made."

Jennifer went into the kitchen and sulked as she sat down.

Kim took a deep breath and calmed down.

After which, she cleaned the mess that Jennifer's little prank had left.

Then she went upstairs.

In the hallway, a ladder led up to the attic.

"Find the box Tim?" Kim called up.

"Yeah, just a minute."

Tim called from inside the attic.

"Catch."

A box fell from the opening, and Kim caught it.

"Thanks Tim," said Kim grimly,

"Now go back and help Jim."

Tim climbed down the ladder.

"You want me to put up the ladder first?" he asked.

"No, I'll take care of it." replied Kim.

"O.K." said Tim, and he went downstairs.

Kim sighed, and put away the ladder.

Bonnie sat on the floor of Kim's room completely wrapped up in a towel.

Her soaked clothes lay in a pile on the bathroom floor.

She wasn't crying, but she was still sad, she sucked her thumb.

Tara was sitting next to her.

"Feeling betta Bonnie?" she asked kindly.

Bonnie shook her little head, clutching the towel tighter around her.

Moments later Kim arrived, holding a box in her arms.

"You OK Bonnie?" Kim asked kindly.

Bonnie took her thumb out of her mouth and said in a sad voice,

"I'm Fine."

"OK ," said Kim carefully.

"Well, I brought you some clothes to wear, while your uniform drys in the dryer.

"What kind of clothes?" asked Bonnie getting to her feet, clutching the towel around her.

"My old clothes, the ones I wore when I was five," said Kim.

"My parents kept them in case we had more siblings, or in case of emergencies."

"This is so unfair," whined Bonnie.

"I am a popular cheer leader,

not a baby."

"I know Bonnie," said Kim patiently,

"But these are the only clothes that will fit you, at least until your clothes dry."

"Fine." said Bonnie with a scowl.

Kim put the box down and opened it.

Tara and Bonnie looked inside.

Kim took out a light blue dress, and other garments about Bonnie's size.

"Like them Bonnie?" asked Kim.

"Do I have a choice?" said Bonnie sullenly.

"Only if you want to pick something else out of this box."

said Kim, her voice calm, though her bright green eyes narrowed.

Bonnie looked inside, there was only boy clothing, socks and underwear.

"They're fine." said Bonnie taking the dress and other stuff.

"Give me your wet things, after you've changed." instructed Kim.

Bonnie took the clothes, went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"How is she?" Kim asked Tara.

"She was embawesed vewy badly" said Tara.

"She doesn't want to be neaw the othews."

"Tara," said Kim sweetly,

"Focus and repeat after me,

She was embarrassed very badly.

She doesn't want to be near the others."

Tara took a deep breath, and concentrated.

"She was embarrassed very...badly. She...doesn't want to be near the others."

"Very good Tara sweetie." said Kim kindly. Tara smiled slightly.

"Ah...Kim." a high girlish voice said from behind her.

Kim and Tara turned.

It was Ron standing in the doorway of the room.

Tim was behind him.

"He wanted to talk with you.

Shall I go back with the others?"

"Yeah," said Kim, " Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

Tim went back downstairs.

Looking down at Ron, Kim said sweetly,

"What is it Ronnie?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Ron asked in a small timid voice looking nervous.

"Why would I be mad at you Ron?" asked Kim, not believing

what she was hearing.

"You were mad at everyone earlier, and that would include me." said Ron.

"Oh Ron," said Kim, shaking her head.

Kneeling on the floor so her eyes were level with Ron's, she said lovingly,

"I wasn't mad at you, I was just mad that things got so out of hand with Jennifer's prank on Bonnie. Although, you were wrong to laugh at Bonnie.

That joke wasn't funny, it was mean."

"I'm sorry K.P. ." said Ron sadly, throwing his arms around Kim's shoulders.

His tiny hands wrapped in her long red hair.

Kim smiled and hugged her tiny boyfriend lovingly.

Tara smiled thoughtfully, watching tall attractive Kim hugging small childish Ron.

"It's O.K. Ron," said Kim as she let go of him.

"But you should say sorry to Bonnie."

"Where is she?" he asked.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Bonnie came out.

Her hair was still damp, but the dress she wore was dry.

Her wet clothes and shoes she held in her arms.

Kim, Ron and Tara stared at her, slightly surprised by seeing her in a toddler dress.

"Bonnie," said Ron walking toward her,

"I'm sorry for laughing at you. it wasn't nice."

Bonnie was surprised by this.

Then she said with effort,

"It's...O.K."

Turning to Kim, she handed her wet clothes to her.

Kim took the wet clothes, then said,

"Want to go watch the show with the girls Bonnie?"

"No." said Bonnie sadly.

"I don't want them to see me dressed like this. Please, just leave me alone."

"O.K. Bonnie," said Kim kindly.

"Do you want to stay up here alone?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Alright," said Kim,

"If you need something, let me know."

Kim turned and left, Ron soon followed.

Tara turned to Bonnie and said,

"Anything I can do?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Just leave me please."

"O.K." said Tara turning to leave.

Bonnie climbed on Kim's bed and laid there looking depressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Has Jennifer learned her lesson?

Will a taste of her own medicine change Bonnie?

And what about Kim?

Can she really do anything?

Including take care of her fellow cheer leaders as children?

The answers to these and more questions next week.

Till then, thanks for reviewing and,

God Bless.


	11. Chapter 11

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan.

Hi guys,

We're back again with another long chapter, and now as always,

many thanks to my partner in crime, and best friend,

Data Seeker.

And now the legal stuff,

We do not own Kim & Co.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The Prank

Part 2 : The Aftermath

Kim went downstairs carrying Bonnie's wet clothes in her arms.

She checked on the kids;

Ron and the girls were sitting quietly, watching their show;

They watched as Snow White ran through the woods, her imagination playing tricks on her.

Ron and the girls were tense.

Tara cuddled next to Tim, who gently held her hand;

Jessie covered her eyes, while Rufus, who sat on her shoulder, touched her hair in a kindly fashion.

Jim sat next to Rebbecca, who was still reading the big science book, not interested in the T.V. .

Kim went into the dinning room;

Jennifer was still sitting at the table quietly, looking glum.

"How long do I have to be here Kim?" she asked in a whiny voice.

"A long time," said Kim,

"I might let you off in a few minutes, depending on how you are behaving."

"But why?" asked Jennifer,

"You've always enjoyed the pranks I pulled on Bonnie before."

"That's true Jenn," Kim conceded,

"but you went to far this time."

"But this is Bonnie, she stole your boyfriend's cookie."

"That, is no excuse to do what you did," said Kim evenly.

"What you did was very unkind, and I did warn everybody earlier that there would be consequences to the next person who caused trouble. Didn't I?"

Jennifer nodded reluctantly.

"Now I've got to get this to the laundry room." said Kim, holding the wet cheer outfit a little higher in her arms.

"You behave, and don't get up, and I'll let you up in a few minutes."

Jennifer looked relieved to hear this.

Kim went into the laundry room, and put the wet clothes into the dryer, then she put in a dryer sheet, and started it.

"Well that's taken care of," she said slowly.

"Now, I better order the pizza."

She turned, left the laundry room, entered the kitchen, and picked up the cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye." said Kim, then she hung up the phone.

Kim looked over at Jennifer, she was giving her the puppy dog pout.

"Alright, you can get up and join the others, but first, your going to apologize to Kelly for getting her into this, and then, when Bonnie comes downstairs, you'll both apologize to her, got it?" asked Kim.

"Yes Kim, thank you Kim." said Kim happily, getting out of her chair.

"But remember," said Kim, in a warning voice,

"No More Pranks! On Bonnie, or anyone else. Understand?" asked Kim, with a small smile.

"Yes, Kim." said Jennifer, then she went out to the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she went into the living room, she saw Kelly standing in front of a mirror, and saying dramatically,

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who, is the fairest of them all?"

Jennifer hid behind the corner, and said in a loud booming voice,

"You Are Kelly."

Kelly's eyes opened in shock, then she saw Jennifer poke her head out from behind the corner.

She quickly turned away, and started going back to the living room.

"Kells, wait." said Jennifer desperately.

"Thanks for letting Kim know, I was tricked into that," said Kelly coldly,

"But that was very mean, and we could have hurt someone."

"I know Kells I know, but sometimes I tend to go a bit overboard with my pranks. I don't mean to hurt, or make fun, I just like to hear people laughing."

"Well," said Kelly,

"F-f-f-f-from n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now on,

When y-y-y-you want to p-p-p-play a p-p-p-p-p-prank on someone, come to me first," she said.

"A-a-a-a-and, I'll let you know, if your going to far, or if it's too mean, or whatever, but just, never threaten my script again, deal?"

she asked, smiling.

"Deal." said Jennifer, then she and Kelly went back to the living room together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer, and Kelly sat together on the floor, near the couch, and watched the show with the other kids.

On T.V., Snow White and her animal friends were cleaning the dwarfs cottage. Everyone was enjoying the show.

Tim sat near Tara, his hand touching hers.

Jessie sat on the couch, looking very happy.

Rufus sat in her lap enjoying the show as well

Kelly sat next to Jennifer on the floor.

Watching the show, while still holding the cuddlebuddy, Kim allowed her to play with, and holding her script.

Meanwhile Rebbecca, at some point, had stopped reading her book, and was watching the show too. The science book lay on the floor next to her. And Jim, sat a short distance away from her. Ron also sat on the couch, full of child like innocence, enjoying the show.

Kim looked at the scene and smiled.

Then she looked up the stairs.

"I wonder how Bonnie is doing?"

she asked herself.

"I better check on her."

Kim went upstairs and headed toward her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie got off the bed, and walked into the bathroom.

She climbed on top of the sink, which was hard for her because of her small body.

After reaching the top of the sink, she looked into the mirror.

She examined her face, with her large eyes, little nose, wide mouth, and short brown hair.

Her lips quivered.

Kim walked into the room, and saw the bathroom door open, and Bonnie on the sink.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

she demanded.

Bonnie looked at Kim, her face full of sorrow, and her eyes full of tears.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" asked Kim, surprised by the sadness she saw.

"I'm not pretty anymore." she said sadly.

Kim hesitated. Bonnie was always more cute then pretty, but she didn't want to hurt Bonnie's feelings.

"You look fine Bonnie." she said kindly.

Bonnie looked in the mirror again;

there was disbelief in her face.

"I look like a baby." she said unhappily.

Kim stared kindly at the little brunette girl for several moments.

"Come here Bonnie," she said kindly, stretching out her arms toward Bonnie.

Bonnie hesitated, then she held up her little arms and allowed Kim to gently scoop her up into her arms.

Kim walked back into her bedroom, and sat on her bed, putting Bonnie on the bed next to her.

"If you want to talk," said Kim kindly,

"I'm here. It might just make you feel better."

Bonnie got off the bed, and looked Kim in the face.

"It's not fair." she said.

"What's not fair?" asked Kim, a slight frown on her face.

"You've got more friends then me," said Bonnie pouting.

"You've got a boyfriend who would do anything for you.

And your family is perfect;

even your brothers respect you."

"My family is not perfect," replied Kim reasonably.

"And my brothers and I don't always get along."

Bonnie's pout deepened.

"Well, at least you don't have older sisters who treat you like dirt." she said bitterly.

Kim flinched.

She recalled the time she met Bonnie's older sisters: Connie & Lonnie, and they said,

"Connie got all the brains, Lonnie got all the looks, and Bonnie got all the rest." and then they laughed at her.

"Now look at me," said Bonnie, tears welling up in her eyes.

"They'll treat me like a pathetic baby if I have to grow up all over again! I'll die if I have to go through that." Bonnie put her thumb in her mouth, and cried like the little girl she had been transformed into.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry." said Kim sympathetically touching Bonnie's left shoulder.

Bonnie took her thumb out of her mouth and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Bonnie," said Kim gently,

"I know you've had it rough. But.." Kim let out a deep breath as if she was having trouble finishing her sentence.

"If you could have a sister, who doesn't treat you like dirt, would you want her?"

Bonnie looked puzzled, wondering what Kim was getting at.

"Y-y-yes." she said in a shaky voice.

Kim got on her knees, so her eyes were level with Bonnie's.

"If you like, I'll be your sister." she said lovingly.

Bonnie froze in surprise.

She had always hated Kim, and was jealous that everything always seemed to go great for her.

But in spite of her dislikes, she wanted what Kim was offering her: to be her sister.

Bonnie threw her little arms around Kim, crying with joy.

"I would like that." said Bonnie joyfully.

Kim hugged Bonnie back.

After they stopped hugging, Kim got up and asked,

"Bonnie, would you like me to help you with your thumb problem?"

Bonnie thought for a minute, then said,

"Yes, please."

"Bonnie," said Kim to the little girl,"

I know that was hard for you, to ask for help, but I want you to know I'm very proud of you."

Bonnie smiled at Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim went into the kitchen, Meanwhile, Kelly was far from the T.V. , holding her script, and rehearsing her lines without looking at it.

Rebbecca got up and went over to Kelly.

"Kelly, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm practicing my part in the play." replied Kelly.

Rebbecca was silent for a moment.

"Are you serious?" she asked finally.

"Yes, it's my part," said Kelly.

"I've worked hard to get this part."

"Do you really think you will be allowed to remain in the play at your age?" Rebbecca asked.

"No," Kelly replied,

"But it's still a few days away.

Kim will find the device that made us younger, then she'll change us back before the play."

"But, what if she can't find the device?" Rebbecca asked.

Kelly was silent. What if Kim couldn't find the device in time?

Kelly's eyes grew watery as she realized that she might lose the part to her understudy.

"Kelly, are you all right?" asked Rebbecca, surprised to see Kelly tearful.

Kelly sobbed softly, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh Kells please forgive me," said Rebbecca realizing her mistake.

"Sometimes I speak without thinking. Don't give up yet.

Kim's saves the world regularly.

She will find the device before your play arrives."

"You think so?" asked Kelly hopefully.

"Anythings possible." said Rebbecca wanting to speak true, and lift Kelly's spirits.

Kelly wiped her eyes, and calmed down.

Kim, who had heard everything, silently said to herself,

'I've got to find that device before the show.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim went back to her room carrying a mixing bowel with some kind of mixture inside.

"What is that?" asked Bonnie pointing at the bowel.

"It's a vinager." Kim explained, putting the bowel on her desk.

"You see Bonnie, when I was your age, I had the same problem."

"You did?" asked an astonished Bonnie.

"Yeah, I sure did," replied Kim.

"My mother finally got so tired of me, sucking on my thumb, she had me soak both of my thumbs in viniger for a few minutes so when I put my thumb in my mouth, it would taste bad, and I wouldn't do it anymore."

Kim motioned to a desk chair, and Bonnie sat down.

"Now," she said nicely, just put your thumbs in the bowel, and let them soak for five minutes."

Bonnie put both her thumbs in the bowel.

As she soaked her thumbs, Kim and Bonnie didn't say anything for several moments.

Then finally, Kim said,

"Bonnie, I've been thinking about what you said, about me having more friends then you, and I think I know why, if you want me to tell you."

"O.K. ," said Bonnie slowly,

"Why do you think I don't have too many friends?"

"There's an old saying Bonnie,

'To have a friend, one must first be a friend.'"

"Your saying that I have no friends, because I'm mean to everybody?" asked Bonnie, sounding hurt that Kim would suggest such a thing.

"Well," began Kim carefully,

"Can you tell me honestly, that you are not mean to people;

Oh like for an example,

Ron and Tara?"

Bonnie was silent, as vivid memories of her insulting and belittling both Ron and Tara flashed through her mind.

"Look at it this way," said Kim sweetly,

"Do you like it when your sisters treat you badly?"

"Well, No but..." said Bonnie looking at the floor.

Kim gently put her finger under Bonnie's chin, and lifted her face, so she could see her eyes.

"Just treat everyone nicely, and they'll treat you nicely." said Kim kindly.

"Honest?" asked Bonnie with a childlike hope in her voice.

"Honest," replied Kim sweetly,

"And if it doesn't work with certain people, then they don't deserve to be your friend."

Bonnie considered that.

Suddenly, they both heard a door bell ring.

"It's probably the pizza." said Kim.

As Kim turned to leave, Ron ran in.

"K.P. , The pizza's here, Tim and Jim need you!"

"Thanks Ronnie," said Kim sweetly,

"Can you do me a big, big, favor, and keep Bonnie company till I get back?"

"Sure thing K.P." replied Ron happily.

"And make sure her thumbs remain in that bowel." she said as she left.

"Got it." said Ron.

Ron turned to face Bonnie;

his excitement vanished.

Without Kim, he didn't have much confidence in dealing with Bonnie.

Bonnie glowered at Ron.

"Ah...hello," said Ron in a polite but nervous voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim ran down the stairs, taking the money out of her pocket.

The kids were still watching their show.

Tim and Jim, were waiting for Kim to tell them what to do.

"The Pizza's here." said Tim,

"What can we do?" asked Jim.

"Tim, Jim, set the table, I'll bring the pizza inside.

"Right," said Jim running off.

"big sis." finished Tim, following his brother.

As her brothers headed into the kitchen, Kim headed to the front door.

When she opened the door, she saw a young man holding several boxes of pizza.

"Hello," she said,

"Hello," he replied, holding a receipt in front of his full hands.

"These are deliveries for the Possible residence."

"This is the place." said Kim, taking the pizza's and the receipt from the deliverer.

"Here's your money."

The man took the money and counted it.

"Thanks," he said,

"Have a nice evening."

"You too." replied Kim shutting the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Can Bonnie be Nice?

Can Jennifer stop doing such mean pranks?

And what about Kim?

Will she find the device, and change everyone back to their original age?

The answers to these and more Questions next week.

Please keep reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	12. Chapter 12

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

We're back!

And we've got some more baby antics to go through, but first things first,

Thanks to everyone and anyone whose read so far, please remember me in the fannies.

As always, many thanks to my friend and beta reader, Data Seeker.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The Prank

Part 3 : After words

Meanwhile back in Kim's room,

Bonnie continued to glare at Ron,

Feelings of pride and contempt rippled inside of her.

Ron waited uneasily for Bonnie to say something.

Bonnie's glare softened when she recalled Kim's words.

'The best way to get a friend, is to be a friend.'

Bonnie hesitated, torn between her ego, and her longing for friends.

"Ron..." she said with difficulty.

"Yeah?" asked Ron looking puzzled.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she swallowed her pride.

Then she said,

"Ron, I'm...sorry."

"For what?" asked Ron, then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"For stealing your cookie and blaming your...pet," said Bonnie with great effort

"And for all the mean things I've said and done to you."

Bonnie was silent for a few moments. Then she whispered,

"Will you...forgive me?"

Ron put a huge finger to his chin as he considered what Bonnie asked of him; and the sincerity in her face and voice.

Then he put his hands to his sides, and said,

"Sure, no problem Bonbon."

"Thanks," she said, feeling a piece she hadn't felt since...she couldn't remember when.

"Your welcome." said Ron with a friendly smile.

Bonnie stared at Ron, deep in thought.

When they were teenagers in high school, she had considered herself a great cheer leader, high on the food chain, and Ron was a loser at the bottom.

But now, transformed into children, she was a helpless little girl, and Ron was...well himself despite getting changed into a child, and the food chain was meaningless.

"You all right Bonnie?" asked Ron.

"Yes." said Bonnie snapping out of her daze.

Suddenly Kim returned.

"Bonnie, Ron," she said,

"Pizza's ready."

"Booyah!" shouted Ron his voice sounding like a little girl.

"What about my thumbs?" asked Bonnie looking at her thumbs in the bowl.

"She didn't take them out right Ron?" asked Kim looking down at Ron.

Ron looked up at Kim, and said,

"No K.P. , she didn't take them out."  
"You can take them out now Bonnie, go wash your hands in the sink, then come downstairs."

"Yes Kim." said Bonnie, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Ron, go downstairs to the table." said Kim.

"Got it, K.P." said Ron running out of the room.

Kim looked toward the bathroom as Bonnie came out.

"You alright Bonnie?" she asked.

"Yes," said Bonnie.

"Good," replied Kim,

"Let's go down for dinner now.

There are some people who want to apologize."

"What?" asked Bonnie surprised.

"The kids who laughed at you when you got wet, want to say sorry," explained Kim.

"I even convinced Jennifer to say sorry for the prank."

Bonnie looked tense.

"Come on Bonnie," said Kim extending her hand, toward Bonnie.

"I'll make sure your alright."

Bonnie looked at Kim, then slowly put her hand into Kim's, which seemed slender but large to Bonnie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Bonnie walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Everyone was waiting in front of the table.

They all looked surprised at Bonnie.

Kelly, Rebbecca and Jennifer looked like they were trying not to laugh.

Bonnie suddenly realized that they were surprised by the little kid clothes that Kim had selected for her.

Blushing deeply, Bonnie stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Yuck," she said in disgust, taking her foul tasting thumb out of her mouth.

"_That's what I said."_ whispered Kim with a knowing wink.

Everyone looked surprised by Bonnie's reaction.

"You O.K. Bonnie?" asked Tara.

"Yeah," she replied, still looking like she had tasted something bad.

"Kim's plan to help me with my thumb problem seems to be working."

"Glad to hear it." said Kim.

Then she turned to the others, and said,

"All right Jenn, you go first."  
Jennifer took a step forward and said sadly,

"I'm sorry for getting you wet, and please don't blame Kelly, I forced her to help, and I never told her about the hose, so she didn't know. Anyway, I shouldn't have done it."

Bonnie glowered at Jennifer, Kim was almost afraid Bonnie was going to hit her.

"Bonnie, don't you want to say something?" asked Kim slowly.

Bonnie sighed, recalling how Ron had forgiven her with such ease.

And yet, it was so hard for her to do the same for Jennifer.

But she knew deep down, she had too.

"I...forgive you." she said reluctantly.

Jennifer looked tense, and took a step back.

"I'm sorry I helped with the prank, and I'm also sorry I laughed." said Kelly.

It was easier for Bonnie to forgive Kelly.

"That's alright, Kells," she said slowly.

"It wasn't really your fault anyway."

"I'm sorry too." said Jessica.

"Me too." said Rebbecca.

"Us too." said Tim and Jim together.

"I already said sorry, so I don't have to say it again right?"  
Bonnie found herself smiling at Ron's silliness.

"That's right Ron." Kim assured him.

"I nevew laughed at you, so I don't think I have to say sowwy." said Tara, then she frowned.

"Not again."

"It's O.K. Tara," said Bonnie kindly.

"I'm sure you'll get better."

Tara smiled happily at Bonnie; then she said with effort ,

"I never laughed at you, so I don't think I have to say sorry."

Tara smiled triumphantly, while everyone applauded her.

"Very good." said Kim approvingly.

"Let's have dinner now, everyone take a seat.

Everyone sat down at the table, and folded their hands in prayer as Kim said grace for everyone.

"We thank you lord, for this food, and for everything we reserve in our daily lives."

"Amen." they all said together.

"Make my plate first!" said Bonnie loudly.

"What was that Bonnie?" asked Kim cocking an eyebrow at her.

Bonnie looked nervous, then said, "Ah...please Kim."

"Much better Bonnie." said Kim approvingly.

Turning to Jim and Tim she said,

"Jim, Tim, I'll make Bonnie's plate, then work my way down.

You help, by getting each kid a drink, and finding out what each kid wants then report back to me."

"Right sis." they both said.

Tim went over to Tara and asked,

"What kind of Pizza do you want Tara?"

"The olives and sausage please." she said sweetly.

"And to drink?"

Tara thought for a second and said

"Woot Beew, I mean, Root Beer."

"You got it Tara." said Tim moving off to tell Kim what she wanted, and serve her a glass of Root Beer.

"Alright," said Kim, taking two slices for Bonnie's plate,

"Take two slices for Tara, and give her a can of Root Beer, and get a Cola for Bonnie please."  
"Uh Tim," said Bonnie, sweetly, "Diet Cola please, I may be a kid, but I've still gotta watch my figure."

"You got it Bon." said Tim, going to the fridge, to grab the sodas.

Afterwards, Tim cut two slices for Tara, and took her the two pieces, and her can of Root Beer.

"Thanks Timmy," she said sweetly, kissing his cheek.

Tim almost passed out, right there.

Meanwhile, Jim looked at the other kids, and went to the cheer leader with the short orangeish red hair.

"What kind of pizza do you want?"

he asked slowly.

"The pepperoni one please." said Rebbecca sweetly.

"And to drink?"

"Milk is fine." she said smiling.

Jim went off to find Kim.

"Alright, put two pieces on a plate, for her, and get her a glass of milk."

"Right sis."

Minutes later, everyone was served and eating.

Rebbecca picked up one of her pieces and looked at it.

"You know," she said

"There is one good thing about being little."

Everyone turned and stared at her.

"What's that?" asked Jessie curiously.

"Tasty things like pizza are large to you." said Rebbecca.

"Booya!" said Ron happily.

Rufus, who was on the table near Ron, chewing on his slice.

Stopped his chewing and nodded his little head.

Kim and the others considered Rebbecca's logic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone ate quietly for several moments; Kim sat next to Ron, Tim sat next to Tara, and Jim sat next to Rebbecca.

Jim turned to Rebbecca, and said,

"So, you into science?"

Rebbecca turned and said,

"Yes, it's fun, though I enjoy reading all kinds of books."

Suddenly Rebbecca looked shocked.

"You alright Rebbecca?" asked Jim.

"I can't believe I told you that." said Rebbecca unhappily.

"Must be my regressed brain, affecting my thoughts and emotions."

The others looked at Rebbecca, but didn't interrupt.

"What?" asked Jim.

"That I like to read," explained Rebbecca.

"I'm a cheer leader, not a nerd."

"I think reading is great for anyone." replied Jim.

Rebbecca smiled, and said,

"That's sweet. and good for you."

"Why?" asked Jim puzzled.

"Because, my big sister Jennifer looks out for me," said Rebbecca throwing a glance at her sister.

"And she doesn't let people get away with making fun of me."

Jim looked over at the blond girl with freckles, she smiled at him.

"How much older is she then you?"

"About a year and four months," replied Rebbecca,

"Tough we seem to be the same age now."

"Right." said Jim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had finished their pizza.

"Alright Jim," said Kim,

I want you to take the kids to the family room and put their show back on, and keep an eye on them. Tim, help me clean up in here."

"nuts." said Tim frowning.

"Don't be mad," said Tara sweetly,

touching his shoulder with her small pudgy hand.

"When your finished, you can join us."

"OK." said Tim slowly; though his mood lifted.

"Uh Kim," said Kelly looking worried.

"I just remembered, I was supposed to be home hours ago.

My parents are probably worried."

The other kids looked worried.

"My parents are expecting me home too." said Ron.

"I'm supposed to watch my little sister Hanna tonight."

"It's OK everyone," Kim assured them.

"I called all your parents awhile ago. I told them what happened, and convinced them to let you all remain here for a few days till I find a cure."

"Uh, speaking of cure," said Bonnie,

"Any idea how you'll turn us back?"

"As soon as I can find someone who can watch you," explained Kim,

"I'll go after Drakken and Shego, and find the device, then get back and turn everyone normal again."

"What about Tim and Jim?" suggested.

Kim threw a glance at her brothers, then turned to the others and said,

"I don't think they can watch you alone, they need a helper."

Tim and Jim threw stares at each other, wondering if they should be insulted or not.

"OK , let's do it." said Kim.

Jim led the kids into the family room. Kim and Tim started cleaning.

Since everyone had used paper plates, cleaning was easy.

"Kim," said Ron, standing near her.

"What is it Ronnie?" asked Kim sweetly, looking down at him.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked, looking cute and innocent.

Kim smiled, recalling how Ron tended to be lazy when they were growing up.

It usually took lots of convincing just to have him focus on the task at hand.

"It's OK Ron," she said sweetly.

"It'll only take a few minutes. go and enjoy yourself."

"O.K. K.P." he said turning to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Tim returned to the family room.

The movie was at the point where the dwarfs, (except Grumpy) were washing their hands and faces.

Ron and the cheer leaders were giggling; even Bonnie was enjoying it.

Jim sat next to Rebbecca, not laughing, but enjoying the film.

Tim went over to Tara and sat next to her. Tara turned to him, and smiled, and he smiled back at her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Kim went to answer it.

Kim opened the front door, and found Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable.

In Mrs. Stoppable's arms was Hanna Stoppable; Ron's baby sister.

"Hi Kim," said Mr. Stoppable.

"Mr. Stoppable? What are you doing here?" asked Kim,

"I told you on the phone I'd take care of Ron."

Ron overheard Kim talking, and got up and headed to the door.

"Mom? Dad?" he said.

"Han?"

Hana laughed and jumped out of her mother's arms, and ran at Ron, she ran into him, knocking him down.

"Take it easy Han," he said,

"I'm not as tough as I used to be."

Hanna laughed, clinging to her big/little brother.

Ron was still a little taller then Hanna, and about three years older then her.

Kim smiled, Ron and Hanna looked so cute together.

Ron's parent's were surprised.

"Are you alright?" asked Kim.

"Yeah," Mr. Stoppable said.

"We know what you told us," said Mrs. Stoppable adjusting her glasses.

"It's just still hard to believe."

"Anyway," said Mr Stoppable,

"I know your busy, and we are grateful. But..."

"Normally, Ron would take care of Hanna while we leave for the evening," said Mrs. Stoppable.

"But we couldn't find a substitute, and we-"

"You were wondering if I would watch her along with Ron." Finished Kim.

"Exactly." said Mr Stoppable.

"We'll pay you." continued Mrs. Stoppable getting out her purse.

"It's O.K. ," said Kim,

"No Big. It's free."

Meanwhile Ron got up; Hanna stood near him, barely reaching Ron's shoulder.

"Hi Mom, Dad." he said in his high girlish voice.

"Are you alright Ron?" his father asked slowly, still not fully adjusted to what happened to his son.

"Oh yeah dad," said Ron carelessly,

"Aside from being a kid again, I'm fine."

"Is there a cure?" asked Mrs Stoppable.

"Well," began Kim,

"It's Drakken, and he usually has an antidote, for emergencies, I just have to go after him, and find it."

"Well, we hope you find it." said Mr. Stoppable.

"Yes." agreed Mrs. Stoppable.

"No big." said Kim.

Mr and Mrs. Stoppable knelt down in front of their children.

"We Love You, Ron, Hanna." he said hugging both his daughter, and his de-aged son.

"Yes," said Mrs. Stoppable, hugging them herself.

"Take care of each other."

"Yes Mom, Dad, we will." said Ron returning the hug.

Hanna cooed happily.

The Stoppable parents got up, turned and left.

"Come Han," said Ron.

Hanna cooed and followed her brother.

They went into the family room;

The cheer squad was surprised to see Ron's baby sister.

"Who's She?" asked Kelly.

"She's Hanna, my little sister."

replied Ron.

"Not so little anymore." said Jennifer jokingly.

Everyone chuckled, or at least smiled.

"Good one." said Ron sitting back down to watch the movie.

Hanna sat next to him.

Kim smiled at Ron and the others.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the front door opening.

"We're home Kimmie-cub." said her father.

"Kim, who are these kids?" asked Mrs. Possible, pointing into the family room.

Kim looked sheepish.

"Kimberly Anne Possible," said her father frowning,

"Do you have something to tell us?"

"Yes," she said carefully,

"It's like this..."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One minute later,

Kim's parents were speechless.

"Your saying that these kids are your fellow cheer leaders and Ron?"

Mrs Possible finally said.

"Yes," said Kim.

"I can't go after Drakken until I can find another baby sitter.

Maybe you-"

"Sorry Kimmie," said her mother sadly,

"I'd like too, but I've got a busy day tomorrow. I won't have time."

"Sorry, Kimmie-cub," said her father sheepishly,

"I'm not very good with kids. It's something your mother was good at."

Kim frowned unhappily.

Suddenly, they heard a car pulling into the driveway.

They looked out the front door.

"Who is that?" asked Mr. Possible.

Kim finally recognized the car.

"It's Mrs. Rockwaller, Bonnie's mom."

Bonnie overheard Kim, and got up and ran over to her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Your mom is outside." said Kim.

"MOMMY!!!" Bonnie shouted, and

ran out the door before Kim could do anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time, We meet Bonnie's sisters and get some idea of why Bonnie turned out so mean.

Till then, thanks for reading, and

God Bless.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Well, here we go again, more fun, more baby antics.

As always, a special thanks to my good friend and beta reader,

Data Seeker.

And as always, I do not own Kim Possible & Co.

And now...

Chapter 4 : Reunions

Part 1 : Meet the Rockwallers.

Kim watched little Bonnie run out of the house toward her mother, who had just got out of her car

"Mommy!" Bonnie shouted happily

Bonnie's mom looked surprised to see her youngest daughter.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes mommy." she exclaimed her arms out stretched.

Mrs Rockwaller got to her knees, and Bonnie hugged her neck.

The whole cheer squad watched this touching scene.

"Why Bonbon," said her mother lovingly,

"You haven't hugged me like this since you were four." she said returning the hug.

Inside the car sat Bonnie's older sister's; Connie (An attractive young woman with flowing brown hair to her shoulders.)

and Lonnie (she looked like Connie, except her hair was light blond.)

They both stared out the window shocked.

"I don't believe it." said Lonnie.

"Yeah," replied Connie,

"I didn't believe it either when mom said our little sister got de-aged.

"Let's go say hi." said Lonnie with a smirk.

"Yes." agreed Connie.

They both climbed out of the car.

"Hello little sister." they said mockingly.

Tara saw this and said quietly,

"Uh-oh."

"What is it Tara?" asked Jennifer when she heard her.

"They shouldn't be here," said Tara pointing at Connie and Lonnie.

"They're gonna cause trouble."

Suddenly Jennifer got one of her sneaky ideas, and ran off to tell Kelly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie looked up at her older sisters in fear.

"Look Lonnie, our baby sister is a baby again." said Connie slyly.

"Stop it!" shouted Bonnie letting go of her mom.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"What happened Bonnie?" continued Connie,

"Thought you didn't grow up right the first time and decided to try it again literally?"

They both laughed, as tears came into Bonnie's eyes.

She put her thumb in her mouth,

but took it out quickly due to the bad taste of it.

"What's wrong sis?" teased Lonnie,

"Gonna cry?"

"And where did you get those awful clothes?" added Connie pointing to the five year old clothes she wore.

"I thought you at least, had some fashion sense."

"Girls!" said their mother in disbelief,

"Stop it. This isn't like you."

Bonnie sobbed and ran back into the house.

"What? Bonnie where are you going?" asked her mother.

"Bonnie?" asked Kim as Bonnie ran past her.

Kim watched as Bonnie ran up the stairs.

Tara soon followed Bonnie up the stairs.

Kim hesitated, then scowled and marched past her parents and the kids, and out the front door.

"what has gotten into you girls?" Mrs. Rockwaller demanded.

"This is not like you."

"Whatever Mom." said Lonnie rudely.

"All right you two, leave Bonnie Alone!" threatened Kim.

They immediately looked at Kim as if she was an alien.

"I've had just about enough of you two mocking your sister," continued Kim,

"Now, either you two straighten up and stop teasing, or I'm gonna have to get really mean!

I do know 16 different ways to really hurt someone!"

Lonnie and Connie stared at Kim as if she was nuts.

Mrs. Rockwaller was equally shocked.

"Are you saying that they tease her like this all the time?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Kim, giving the two sisters the eye; then turned to Mrs.

Rockwaller.

"You didn't know?"

"Well I Uh..." Mrs. Rockwaller faltered.

"You mean you never noticed?!" asked Kim in disbelief.

"Well, I always thought it was just healthy competition between them and..." said Mrs. Rockwaller.

"They do this a lot." said Kim scowling,

"I don't have time to explain now, I've got to talk to Bonnie."

"Girls!" shouted Mrs. Rockwaller, turning to her oldest daughters.

"Get in that house and apologize to your sister, Now!"

"No!" said Connie bitterly.

"Why should we?" asked Lonnie looking scornfully at her mother.

"Now girls-" their mother began.

"Actually," interrupted Kim,

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, it might make things worse if they get near Bonnie."

Mrs Rockwaller hesitated.

Connie and Lonnie looked relieved.

Then their mother said sternly,

"We'll have a talk about this when we get home ladies."

"Whatever." said Lonnie scornfully.

Mrs. Rockwaller turned to Kim.

"Can I see Bonnie?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," said Kim,

"I think she'll need you."

As Kim and Mrs. Rockwaller turned to leave,

Connie and Lonnie turned back to the car,

Suddenly, Jennifer appeared in front of them, and said,

" Hey there,"

Connie and Lonnie were surprised to see a little girl in a small cheer uniform.

"What do you want brat?" asked Lonnie scornfully.

Jennifer glared up at the two young women, and asked,

"You two like money?"

The two women eyed Jennifer;

surprised by the question.

Meanwhile, Kelly carefully snuck up behind them, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Of course." stated Connie frowning deeply.

"Who wouldn't?" added Lonnie.

"Would you like a dollar?" asked Jennifer holding two dollars in her hands.

The two women's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sure sweetie." said Lonnie with a nasty smile.

"Your very kind." added Connie slyly.

Jennifer shrugged and pretended to drop the dollars on the grass.

"Oops." she said softly.

Lonnie and Connie scowled, and leaned over to pick up the money;

At that exact moment, Kelly ripped the piece of paper in her hand.

Connie and Lonnie got up, and put their hands to the back of their pants, their faces gone pale.

Jennifer giggled,

"You'd both better get your pants fixed." she said laughing.

The two older women ran to the car; covering their pants and got inside.

All the kids who were still watching, laughed loudly at the sight of Connie and Lonnie's embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kim and Mrs. Rockwaller climbed the stairs to Kim's room,

they heard Tara knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come on Bonnie," she said sweetly,

"It's just me, open up."

"No!" cried Bonnie from behind the door.

"Go away!" she shouted.

Tara was just about to respond when Kim and Mrs. Rockwaller appeared in the doorway.

"Tara," said Kim nicely,

"Please leave, we'll take care of this."

"But Kim," began Tara,

"Go Tara." said Kim sternly.

Tara pouted, and left the room heading downstairs.

As soon as she left, Bonnie's mother knocked on the closed bathroom door.

"Bonbon, dear," she said sweetly,

"It's your mother, please open up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments after the word mother came out of her mouth,

the bathroom door flew open, and Bonnie ran out and hugged her mother.

Her mother returned the embrace.

"It's going to be O.K. Bonnie," her mother assured her.

Kim watched the reunion silently.

Then Mrs. Rockwaller turned to face Bonnie.

"O.K. Bonnie honey," she said lovingly,

"I think it's time for you to come home with me."

Bonnie's small face was suddenly full of terror.

"Mom, No!" she cried.

"I want to stay with my sister Kim."

Mrs. Rockwaller turned to Kim.

"Kim?" she asked.

Kim was blushing.

"I told her if she ever needed another sister, I'm right here." explained Kim.

"Maybe she should stay here."

"Kim," began Mrs. Rockwaller nicely,

"I appreciate what your doing, but

Bonnie's place is at home with her family."

Bonnie immediately let go of her mother and ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Now why did she-" began Mrs Rockwaller.

"You haven't seen how your daughters treat her," began Kim evenly.

"But I have. What you saw out there tonight, would be nothing compared to her when you get her home.

"But you don't understand," said Mrs. Rockwaller scowling.

"No Mrs. Rockwaller," countered Kim.

"You don't understand. As soon as you get her home, her sisters will tease her mercilessly.

I was with her at her house some time ago, and that was the first time I met her sisters. And before they even knew who I was, they said, and I quote, 'Connie got all the looks, Lonnie got all the brains

and Bonnie got all the rest.'"

"They tease her like that at home?" Asked Mrs. Rockwaller in disbelief.

"But I've never seen them treat her like that."

Bonnie slowly opened the bathroom door.

"They make sure you don't,

and they told me that if I snitched they'd be even meaner to me. Please mommy, I'm begging you, don't take me home yet." Bonnie pleaded.

Mrs. Rockwaller sighed and said,

"All right Bonbon, you win, you can stay here. But you have to promise me something."

"Anything mommy, what?" asked Bonnie looking desperate.

"Promise me you'll tell me when your sisters are mean to you in the future." said her mother.

"Yes mommy," agreed Bonnie,

"I promise."

"All right, she can stay," said Mrs. Rockwaller.

"But I want you to know Kim, that because of everything you told me there are going to be some changes in the Rockwaller house hold."

"That's great." said Kim gladly.

"And I'll bring Bonnie home as soon as she's back to normal."

"Good." Mrs. Rockwaller knelt down and hugged her daughter.

"Be a good girl Bonnie."

"Yes mommy."

Then Bonnie whispered in her mother's ear,

"_I love you"_

"Love you too Bonbon." said Mrs. Rockwaller, hugging her little girl.

Then she got up, turned and left. Kim and Bonnie went to a window to watch.

Moments later, Jennifer and Kelly showed up.

"Don't worry Bonnie," said Jennifer,

"Your sisters got what was coming to them."

Bonnie eyed Jennifer, and Kim grew concerned.

"Jennifer, what have you done?" asked Kim suspiciously.

Jennifer and Kelly began to loose their nerve.

"I...tricked them into thinking their pants ripped."

Bonnie giggled.

"What do you mean you tricked them?" asked Kim sternly.

"Well I...uh...dropped some money, and when they bent over to pick it up, Kelly ripped some paper and...let's just say they got the wrong idea."

Bonnie laughed softly, at the thought of her sister's falling for the same old gag that she did.

Kim eyed Jennifer and Kelly, a smile tugged at her lips.

"Kelly? So you helped too?" asked Kim.

Kelly nodded.

"Oh please Kim," begged Bonnie,

"Don't punish them, I think my sisters deserved that and more."

"For once Bonnie," began Kim,

"I agree," said Kim eying the two girls.

"And since you didn't cross the line, I won't punish you. But be careful. Pranks can get out of hand, and there will be consequences understand?"

Kelly and Jennifer nodded.

"Kimmie!" called Kim's mother from downstairs.

"Yes mom?" called Kim from upstairs.

"The girls and Ron want dessert."

Her mother called.

"All right mom, we'll be right down." called Kim.

Then she turned to everyone else.

"You want some dessert too?" she asked sweetly.

All three girls smiled happily, and said together,

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim went to the freezer and brought out three containers of ice

cream, the flavors were Strawberry, Chocolate and Vanilla.

Tim and Jim got the bowels and spoons out.

Ron and the girls were sitting quietly around the table.

"Tim, Jim," said Kim as she put the ice cream containers on the table.

"Help make bowls, I'll help after I grab the toppings."

"Got it." said Tim and Jim together.

Tim went over to Tara, and Jim went over to Rebbecca.

Kim brought out the chocolate syrup, and other toppings.

Then turned her attention to Kelly.

"What kind of ice cream do you want Kelly?" she asked.

"Vanilla with P-p-p-p-p-pineap-p-p-p-ple Top-p-p-p-p-ping P-p-p-p-please."

"Here you go sweetie." said Kim handing her the bowl.

"Thank You K-k-k-k-k-k-Kim."

Meanwhile Tim was talking to Tara.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked.

"Strawberry Blast please." she replied.

"Strawberry Blast?" asked Tim, looking at her funny.

"Yes, you put strawberry jam on the bottom of the bowl, then top that with a scoop of strawberry ice cream, and top that with strawberry ice cream topping." she explained.

"Alright," said Tim,

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Timmy." she said sweetly.

At the same time Jim was asking Rebbecca what ice cream she wanted.

"Triple chocolate please." she said.

"Triple chocolate ?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied,

"You take one scoop of chocolate ice cream, then add some little chocolate chips, then top it with chocolate syrup." Becca explained.

"Sounds good." said Jim,

"Mind if I try a little?"

"Of course not Jimmy," she said sweetly,

"but B.Y.O.S."

"B.Y.O.S. ?" asked Jim.

"Yes," she said smiling,

"Bring Your Own Spoon."

Moments later, the cheer squad had their ice cream.

Tim made a bowl of Strawberry ice cream, and gave it to Hana.

"Here you go." he said.

"What do you say sis?" asked Ron, who was standing behind her.

"Thank You Tim." said Hanna.

"Your welcome Hanna." he replied.

Hanna cooed happily before eating it.

Kim finished another bowl of Chocolate ice cream, and gave it to Ron.

"Thanks Kim," said Ron happily,

"thanks for remembering my favorite flavor."

Your welcome Ron." said Kim kindly.

Everyone ate their ice cream.

Kim's parent's watched Ron and the other kids, and Mrs. Possible smiled.

"They're adorable aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah they are." Mr. Possible conceded.

"Reminds me of the time when Kim was six, and some of the neighbors brought their kids over for her birthday.

Dr. Possible shrugged.

"Reminds me of the first time Kim took Baby sitting duties, and brought the kids over to our house. Things sometimes got out of control."

"Oh James." said his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short time later, after everyone finished their ice cream, Kim said,

"Tim, Jim, keep an eye on the kids, I'll be right back."

"Can we watch a show?" asked Jennifer.

"No," said Kim,

"You've all had enough T.V. For today.

The kids all looked disappointed.

"Entertain yourselves some other way." said Kim, then she turned and went upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim brought down another box from the attic, and put it near three other boxes.

"O.K. That should do it." she said.

She picked up one of the boxes and carried it downstairs.

She entered the family room and so surprised by what she saw she dropped the box.

In the family room, Bonnie, Tara, Jennifer, Stacy Jessie and Rebbecca had formed themselves into a pyramid.

Ron, Hanna, Rufus, Kelly, Tim and Jim were watching with amusement.

"Great job girls." said Tim.

"Booyah!" said Ron excitedly, while Hanna laughed and clapped her hands.

"Girls," said Kim sounding concerned, and went over and grabbed Stacy who was at the top and put her on the floor.

"Huh??" said Rufus puzzled.

"Kim, your ruining our performance." said Stacy pouting.

Kim continued taking kids off the pyramid and said angrily,

"Jim! Tim! What were you thinking by letting them do this?"

"Kim? What's your problem?" said Tim frowning.

"They're just doing a pyramid." added Jim.

"Yeah, we've done it lots of times." interjected Bonnie.

"Your too little." said Kim to the kids.

"We're still cheer leaders even though we're little." stated Jennifer in a high voice.

"You did say to entertain ourselves." Ron added.

Kim groaned, then she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"O.K." she said evenly.

"I'll let it go this time due to the...weirdness of this day, but please, don't do anything like that till we fix this situation, O.K.?"

Groans and murmurs of acknowledgment came from the kids.

"Good." said Kim relieved.

"I brought down some sleeping bags, and blankets for beds; and some old clothes my brothers and I used to wear. You can use them for sleep wear if you want."

"Uh, Kim?" said Bonnie.

"Just a thought, but is my cheer uniform dry yet?"

Kim slapped her head and said,

"Yes Bonnie, I'm sorry, I forgot.

Jim, get the remaining boxes downstairs, I'll be right back."

"Got it big sis." said Jim running upstairs.

Meanwhile, Kim went into the laundry room and grabbed a basket

opened the dryer, and put Bonnie's clothes and shoes into it.

Coming back to the family room, she saw Jim bring down the second box; she said to the kids,

"O.K. Team," she began,

"If you don't want to sleep in your cheer uniform, you can pick out an outfit from the boxes, and change into it, and put your uniforms into this basket. Understand?"

The girls all nodded and went over to the boxes.

They went through various outfits and each picked something out.

Then they went upstairs and looked for a place to change.

Ron picked out a set of Jammies, that were one piece, brown furry and had a hood with little bear ears on it.

"Did you ever wear this Kim?" he asked holding them up.

"No," said Kim shaking her head,

"they belonged to Jim, or Tim."

"O.K., can you help me?" he asked.

Kim blushed at the request.

"Tim, help Ron change into this."

"Got it." said Tim, having the sense to keep his mouth shut.

"You going to sleep in that Bonnie?" Kim asked, pointing to the little dress she wore.

Bonnie nodded,

"I'll change tomorrow, I hate sleeping in my day clothes."

"No Kidding." agreed Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim had just finished setting up a sleeping place on the floor in the family room.

Bonnie, Hanna and Jim were standing a short distance away.

A short time later, Tara came back, moments after her Kelly, Then Stacy came downstairs,

the others were right behind them.

Everyone came back downstairs wearing jammies; ( most of them not actual jammies.)

They all carried their uniforms in their arms and put them in the laundry basket.

Then Ron came back followed by Tim.

He wore the one piece jammies with footies; Tim carried Ron's clothes and shoes in his arms.

"Kim, look at me." said Ron excitedly.

Kim looked at Ron and smiled.

"You look cute, Ron."

she said, then she blushed, putting her hand to her mouth, for saying such a thing to her boyfriend.

Ron blushed too.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly;

The cheer squad and Hana giggled at Kim and Ron's predicament.

Hana went over to Ron and cooed at him.

"I take it you like these PJ's?"

asked Ron.

Hana cooed again, and seemed to nod at Ron.

"O.K. Team," said Kim,

"I set up a place to sleep for you all downstairs. Take a place, and no fighting."

The kids groaned. They did not want to go to bed now.

"Kids, it's after nine," said Kim reasonably,

"Now-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." said Kim suppressing a groan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's it for this week,

next week, meet the babysitter.

Who's it gonna be?

Monique maybe?

Or even Zita Perez?

Or maybe even, (Gasp!!)

Steve Barkin???

Come back next week and find out.

Till next time, thanks for reading reviewing, and enjoying, and please remember me in the fannies.

God Bless.


	14. Chapter 14

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan.

Hi folks, we're back again, and we've got more fun, more laughs and more action.

Now before we begin, I must give many thanks to my best friend and beta reader,

Data Seeker.

And now, as always, I do not own Kim & Co.

So don't sue.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Reunions

Part 2: Meet the Babysitter.

Kim opened the door.

There stood a beautiful Japanese girl with short black hair.

"Yori?" asked Kim surprised.

"Possible-san," said Yori urgently.

"Where is Stoppable-san?"

"He's here with me, Why?"

asked Kim curiously.

"Miles away back at Yamamochi school, I sensed something had happened to Ron-san, so I rushed to America." explained Yori.

Upon hearing his name several times, Ron went over over to see who was talking about him.

Hana began to follow her brother.

"No Han." said Ron.

"You stay here."

"No." said Hana crossing her chubby arms, a pout on her little face.

"O.K. You win." agreed Ron, not wanting to fight with his sister.

Hana giggled, and followed her brother.

Meanwhile, Kim was explaining everything that had happened to Yori.

"Then the ray hit Ron and turned him into a five year old little boy."

Yori's eyes widened in shock.

"Stoppable-san?" asked Yori in disbelief.

"Yes Yori?" asked Ron as he came up behind them.

Hana was right behind him.

Yori and Kim looked at Ron.

Yori gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to believe," said Ron in his high girlish voice.

"Though, Hana seems to enjoy it."

Hana giggled, and hugged her brother.

Yori recomposed herself and asked,

"Is there no cure?"

"Well," began Kim,

"Drakken always keeps an antidote on hand just in case. So-"

"I will find this Drakken," said Yori, her voice calm, but icy.

"And get this antidote."

"Yori," said Kim patiently,

"That's my job, and I will do it.

But first, I need to find someone to babysit Ron and the girls."

"Girls?" asked Yori looking puzzled.

"It'll be better if I showed you." replied Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked into the living room, Kim explained,

"They also zapped my cheer squad, when they were shooting at me."

When they reached the living room, some of the girls had already picked a spot to sleep in,

though Kelly and Stacy were having a discussion.

Tara was having a different conversation with Bonnie.

Rebbecca was reading her book.

Tim and Jim were keeping an eye on everything.

What no one noticed was Jennifer sneaking over to the clothes basket, stealing Ron's clothes, crawling back over to the couch, and hiding them underneath.

"Team," said Kim getting everyone's attention,

"I have someone here who would

like to meet you all."

Everyone came forward; by this time Jennifer had rejoined them, looking completely innocent.

Yori remained calm, though she was surprised.

"These are my brothers," said Kim gesturing to Tim and Jim.

"They didn't get juvenated."

"Hi there." they said together.

"It Is nice to meet you both." said Yori bowing her head to them in respect.

"This is Rebbecca," she said gesturing to Rebbecca.

Rebbecca stepped forward.

"Hello." she said.

"And this is Jennifer,"  
Jennifer stepped forward ,

"Hi." she said.

"Kelly," said Kim,

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hello."

said Kelly, looking up at Yori.

"Y-y-y-y-your very P-p-p-p-p-pretty."

"Thank you, young one." said Yori smiling down at Kelly.

"This," continued Kim,

"Is Stacy."

"Hi," said Stacy.

"Tara," said Kim moving her along.

Tara stepped forward, wiped her dirty hand on her cheer skirt.

"Nice to meet you." said Tara offering her now clean hand to Yori to shake.

"Nice to meet you as well." replied Yori, shaking hands with her.

"This is Bonnie," continued Kim.

Bonnie came forward, blushing;

she put her thumb in her mouth,

but took it out looking disgusted.

"Greetings Bonnie." said Yori politely.

"Uh...hello," said Bonnie uneasily.

"Are you that ninja girl who was interested in Stoppable?"

"I have no idea what you mean my young friend." said Yori evenly.

"And finally," said Kim motioning to the little girl behind her,

"This is Jessica."

"Hi," said Jessie softly from behind Kim.

"_Is she shy?"_ asked Yori.

"_Painfully." _whispered Kim.

"Hello there my dear young friend." said Yori getting down on one knee and smiling at Jessica.

Jessica hesitated. Rufus tapped her ankle; she looked down.

Rufus squeaked at her.

She didn't understand what he said, but she understood that he was assuring her that Yori was alright.

She finally came out from behind Kim, and timidly offered her hand to Yori to shake.

Yori gently took the offered hand and shook it.

"Alright friend Kim," said Yori standing up to her full height.

"I will sit the babies, so you can go after Drakken."

"You mean babysit?" corrected Ron.

"Is that not what I said?" asked a very confused Yori.

"Booyah!" shouted Ron excitedly.

"now we can go after Drakken and Shego."

"We?" asked both Kim and Yori.

"Stoppable-san, you can't-" began Yori.

"Uh Yori," said Kim carefully,

"let me handle this,"

She moved closer to Ron, got down on her knees, put both hands on his small shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

"Ronnie, honey," she said gently,

"Do you have any idea what would happen to me if you ever got hurt on a mission?"

"Well..." said Ron uneasily,

" no K.P. But-"

"I would be heart broken," continued Kim looking very distressed.

"Plus, I would blame myself for letting you come."

When she saw Ron's lower lip begin to tremble, she knew she was getting her point across.

"I might even give up going on missions, leaving Drakken, Shego and others to take over the world."

Kim's heart ached as she saw tears begin forming in Ron's brown eyes.

"Stay here, and be safe please."

she begged lovingly.

Ron hesitated. Then he nodded, and began to sob.

"Good." said Kim relieved; she hugged him, he put his little arms around her shoulders and sobbed harder.

"So you'll stay here, and help Yori with the kids?"

"Please Ron-san," said Yori,

"I could really use your help with the sitting of the babies."

Ron let go of Kim, and wiped his eyes.

"It's called Babysitting Yor, and yes I'll help." he said in a slightly shaky voice.

Hanna smiled, and went over and patted Ron's shoulder; Ron smiled slightly at her.

"Good," said Kim,

"Then it's settled, you stay here and help Yori, and I'll find Drakken and get the antidote, and..."

Just then her Kimmunicator beeped. Kim reached into her pocket, flipped it open, and said

"Go Wade."

"Kim, I've found Drakken," he said,

"but it's kind of weird, it's like he

wants to be found."

Kim looked scared for a second, then she looked at the readings Wade sent her.

"Wait a minute," she said in surprise.

"This is right outside of Middleton, I could be there in half an hour in the Sloth.

"Kim," said Yori,

"might I speak with you alone please?"

"O.K." said Kim.

She and Yori walked into the Kitchen.

Ron began to follow but Kim turned and said,

"Stay there Ron."

Ron pouted but did what he was told.

When Kim and Yori were alone,

Yori said,

"You must be careful, it sounds like a trap."

"Yori," said Kim frowning,

"This is not my first mission.

I have gone on hundreds of missions."

"Yes my friend," said Yori nicely,

"But this is your first mission without Stoppable-san. Please be careful."

Kim considered that, then she looked worried.

"Your right Yori," she said.

"I've always had someone with me for backup.

O.K. I'll be careful."

"Good." replied Yori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yori was with Tim and Jim, watching the kids goofing off.

Kim came downstairs dressed in her mission clothes and gear.

"Well," said Kim to Ron and the girls.

"I'll be back soon, with the antidote and then this will be all over."

Ron stepped forward and looked at Kim pleadingly.

Kim got down to her knees.

Ron ran forward and hugged her neck.

"Now Ron," she said letting him go,

"Promise me you'll listen to Yori and help her with the girls.

"Yes K.P." he said softly, his lower lip quivering..

"Well," she said standing up,

"I better go."

"Remember what I told you Kim." warned Yori.

"Yes Yori." said Kim dismissively,

"I'll be careful."

And with that, she waved to everyone, left the family room, reached the door, opened it,

walked out, and she was gone.

"Well young ones," said Yori to Ron and the girls.

"It is time for bed."

"Aww," they all said together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim drove her sloth through the forest toward the hidden mountain where Wade had informed her that Drakken had built his new base.

The road made a few twists and turns.

Soon she saw the mountain up ahead.

'I'd better park a distance from the lair.' she said to herself.

She parked the car and got out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long she reached the mountain.

She was worried.

'Could Yori be right?

Could I be walking into a trap?' she asked herself.

She frowned and put the idea out of her head,

looking around the mountain.

"I'll just avoid the main entrance."

She walked around the mountain for several moments;

Half expecting Shego to attack her.

Then she saw a cliff, pointed her grapple gun at it and fired.

The hook went up to the cliff, and latched onto it.

Then the guns cable tightened and pulled Kim up to the cliff.

She climbed on top and looked around.

'I hope Ron and the girls are O.K.'

she said to herself.

'Yori doesn't know the first thing about babysitting.'

She saw another cliff, fired the grapple gun at it, and once again it carried her up.

She looked around and found a crack in the side, and crawled through.

It was a narrow squeeze but she made it through.

She came to two separate passages in the tunnel.

'Great,' said Kim softly to herself, and made a choice.

She turned left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim reached the end of the passage, and entered what looked like a storage room; except it was vacant.

"Well," said Kim dryly,

"I guess I should be glad I didn't enter Shego's room."

She looked around.

Kim carefully walked through the exit, expecting Shego to attack.

'So far, so good.' she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim walked through a hallway.

She turned and entered what looked like a laboratory;

but what got her attention was Shego standing behind a counter.

"Shego?" gasped Kim.

"Hello Princess," said Shego dryly,

"it's about time you showed up."

"You've been waiting for me?" asked Kim, her hands on hips.

"Yeah," remarked Shego,

"Drakken said you would want to steal the babyfier for your classmates. Nice to see he was right for once."

"Babyfier, you mean that device on the table there?" asked Kim pointing to the gun device on the counter behind Shego.

"Yes, and your not going to get it." said Shego fiercely.

Her eyes narrowed, her teeth bared, and her fists clutched, as they glowed with deadly green energy.

Shego charged; Kim leaped out of the way, and raised her hands defensively.

Shego fired green energy balls at Kim.

But she leaped out of the way.

"So Shego," said Kim as she dodged another incoming plasma ball.

"Did you wait here all day for me? Or did you choose an appointed time?"

Shego jumped at Kim and struck,

Kim caught her arm.

"The latter," said Shego struggling against Kim.

"You weren't very good at avoiding the watch drones, and when you reached the mountain, I just waited for you."

Kim kicked Shego in the ankle,

Shego grunted and Kim took advantage of the distraction and punched Shego in the face.

Shego was dazed, and Kim grabbed her hair, and threw her at the wall.

Shego growled as she laid against the wall, rubbing her sore head.

Kim ran at the Babyfier, planning to grab it and run out before Shego could recover.

Kim grabbed the babyfier, and screamed as it generated electricity

electrocuting her.

She fell to the floor unconscious.

Shego got up and looked at the red haired teenager, a smirk on her attractive face.

"Didn't see that coming did you princess?" she said mockingly to the motionless form on the floor.

Then she took out a com link.

"She fell for it Dr. D, hook, line, and sinker." she said nastily.

"Excellent," Drakken's voice echoed through the com link.

"Prepare her, I'll be right there."

"Will do." said Shego as she shut off the com link.

Then she took out a chain, with a cuff on one end, and an iron ball on the other.

"Don't worry Princess, we're gonna have lots of fun." she said as she attached the Ball and Chain to Kim's ankle.

Then she removed Kim's watch, and searched her belt and clothing for any other gadgets that she might have brought with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Kim Escape?

Will Yori be able to take care of the kids?

Will Bonnie's good girl attitude continue?

Will Jennifer ever stop pulling pranks?

The answers to these and more questions next time.

Thanks to everyone who's read an reviewed so far.

God Bless.


	15. Chapter 15

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi again everybody, we're back again, with more fun, laughs and action.

As always a very special thank you to my partner in crime, and in writing,

Data Seeker.

Thanks to anyone and everyone who's read so far, even those who don't send reviews.

And now, the legal, 

I do not own Kim and Co. ( If I did, they would still be on the air.)

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 : Reunions

Part 3: Caught

Kim slowly woke up, she groaned as she laid on the floor.

"Wakey Wakey Princess." she heard Shego's voice say mockingly.

Kim snapped awake and looked up.

She saw Shego and Drakken standing close by. 

"What?" asked Kim shocked;

Then she noticed the ball and chain attached to her ankle;

And her watch, her belt and her other equipment were missing.

"How did you like my little trap Kim Possible?" sneered Drakken.

"Quite a shock wasn't it?"

Kim got to her feet and scowled at the blue skinned scientist.

"It was about as clever as your pun." she said frowning.

"Yes, I..." Drakken stopped in mid sentence.

"Wait a minute, what does that mean?"

"Exactly what you think it does Dr. D." said Shego, a smirk on her lips.

Drakken growled in frustration.

Kim looked around the laboratory, 

wondering what her next move should be.

Then she noticed a five foot mirror on the wall close by.

Drakken finally composed himself and said,

"Anyway, your now my prisoner, and I'm going to make sure you can't get in my way again."

Drakken picked up the babyfier, and aimed it at Kim.

Her eyes widened in shock.

Well aware of what the device could do.

Shego smiled wickedly at her.

"Just keep your eyes on that mirror over there." explained Drakken as he set the dial to 1, and fired at her.

Kim jumped out of the way and tried to run, but stopped with a jolt as the chain tightened, then she fell to the ground.

Drakken fired again, and this time, the red light engulfed Kim's body.

Kim laid on the floor, feeling dizzy as tingling sensations surged through her body.

When the red glow vanished, Kim blinked as she pushed herself up;

Her body felt heavy and different.

She heard Drakken and Shego laughing and looked up; her eyes full of shock.

They were giants, she trembled with fear.

"Take a good look in the mirror little princess," said Shego with an evil chuckle.

"Or maybe I should just call you baby."

Kim looked across the lab at the big mirror.

She was a one year old baby.

Her once wiry attractive body was pudgy with baby fat; her face was chubby with a wide mouth, an imperfect nose and large green eyes; and shoulder length red hair.

Her clothing, and the chain on her ankle had shrunk too.

"What's wrong little baby?" taunted Shego,

"Gonna cry?"

Feelings of distress, indignation and helplessness flooded Kim's soul, and she began to cry.

Drakken and Shego chuckled.

"Kim Possible, You may have been all that before, but now your not." declared Drakken.

"Let me try." said Shego.

"Of course." replied Drakken grinning wickedly, handing her the babyfier.

Shego thought for a moment, then smiled evilly, as she set the dial on the babyfier to seventy and fired.

Kim was once again bathed in a red light.

Kim closed her eyes.

She felt like she was growing up, so at first, she was relieved.

Then suddenly, she felt very weak, and she heard Shego and Drakken laughing at her.

'Oh no,' she thought,

'what did they do to me now.?'

She was almost afraid to open her eyes, until she heard Shego laughingly remark,

"Ha! Talk about your old maid."

"Ha,ha,ha," Laughed Drakken.

"Now Shego," he said trying to stop himself from laughing,

"it's not nice to make fun of your elders. Ha!"

There was a fresh round of laughter.

Kim finally decided to open her eyes.

She did so, and made an audible gasp when she saw herself in the mirror.

Her once red hair was now Grey

and her once perfect skin, was now wrinkled, and she had liver spots on her hands.

"Oh great," she said angrily, (when she heard herself,

her voice was old and dull sounding.)

"Now I'll have to apply for Medicare."

"Yeah, that was actually funny, Bea Arthur." sneered Shego.

Drakken started laughing again.

"Bea Arthur? Oh, that was a good one Shego."

Shego was getting ready to shoot Kim again.

"Now you just wait one minute," yelled Drakken,

"you shot her last time, it's my turn now."

"Last time was just practice, this times for real." stated Shego.

"Shego this is my device, now give it to me." demanded Drakken.

"Quiet!"said Shego menacingly,

"Or I'm gonna blast you from here to doomsday."

She powered up her green plasma.

Drakken for once realized how close he was to being blasted, so he backed down.

"Whatever you say, Shego." he whimpered.

"You need to learn some manners young lady!" Kim rebuked.

Then she frowned.

'Did that come out of me?' she asked herself.

Drakken and Shego looked at her in surprise, then just laughed at her.

"Sure, Nana Possible." said Shego.

"Good one." laughed Drakken.

Then Shego set the dial to Forty, and pulled the trigger.

Kim closed her eyes again.

Determined that no matter how much they laughed, she would not look.

She was once again covered in a red beam, and she felt like she had a little more energy, but not as much as usual.

"Well," said Shego mockingly, 

"if it isn't Mrs. Dr. Possible."

"Shego," said Drakken frowning,

"that wasn't even funny."

"So I don't have any forty old woman jokes, big deal." said Shego.

Kim decided to take a look at herself.

Her hair was once again red, but with streaks of gray. 

She didn't see any wrinkles, but she did see some crows feet around her eyes.

"That's just swell," said Kim frowning,

"now I'm gonna have to touch up my hair."

Shego and Drakken laughed.

"Well what do you know Shego?

She can be funny." commented Drakken.

"I gotta admit Dr. D, Kimmie is hilarious." said Shego with a smirk.

Kim glared at her captors with cold green eyes.

She longed to nail them both to the wall, but she knew she couldn't with the chain on her ankle.

Shego eyed the dial, and turned it to twenty.

She pulled the trigger, and once again Kim was covered in a red beam.

Suddenly, Kim felt more energetic then ever.

She opened her eyes to see a beautiful twenty year old woman.

"_Wow," _she whispered, then she got an idea.

She turned and said mockingly,

"Why don't you come and fight me now Shego, unless your too scared."

Shego gave Kim a deadly look.

Then she smiled and said,

"Nice try, but I don't think so Kimmie."

She changed the setting on the dial to ten.

"Now, it's time for some real fun."

Kim closed her eyes as Shego pulled the trigger.

She was again enveloped in a red light, only this time, she actually felt herself shrinking, and her bones getting smaller.

When she gathered up the courage to open her eyes, she saw she was now, ten years old.

She grew nervous.

"You stop it right now!" she shouted, her voice higher then normal.

"Oh, the little girl is mad at me." said Shego sarcastically,

"I'm so scared."

Drakken chuckled,

"Can't tell us what to do Kim Possible."

Then Shego set the weapon to Five.

She shot Kim again.

Once again, Kim felt like she was falling, and her bones were shrinking.

"Shego!" Kim shouted in a little girl voice,

"You stop it right now, or I'm gonna tell my mommy on you."

"Oh, such adorable language." said Shego with a cruel smile.

Drakken chuckled.

Kim felt her cheeks blush; 

embarrassed by her absurd childish behavior.

_'What's happening to me?'_ she whispered to herself.

"Shego, I want a turn, Please." begged Drakken, getting on his knees in front of her.

Shego groaned.

"O.K. , just get up, and stop embarrassing yourself."

Drakken chuckled and set the babyfier to three.

He pulled the trigger, and now Kim was a little three year old girl.

She looked in the mirror and saw a small pudgy little girl.

Her mission clothes had shrunk to fit, and her face, her arms, even her tiny fingers were pudgy.

Kim was distraught, and immediately started sucking her thumb.

"Oh," said Drakken in a mocking voice,

"that's so cute, little Kim Possible sucks her thumb."

"Does wittle Baby Kimmie want a bottle?" laughed Shego.

Tears formed in Kim's eyes and she just sucked her thumb for all that it was worth.

Shego stared at baby Kim, as she cowered on the floor; sucking her thumb.

Then she turns to Drakken and says,

"Ya know Dr. D, I've always wanted a baby sister that I could boss around and be just plain nasty too."

Kim's eyes widen in shock.

Drakken turned to Shego, a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"Shego, that is brilliant! We should appreciate the little things in life.

Besides, I was getting bored with her anyway."

"I know, all that, 'Wahh, I'm a baby, Wahh, I'm ten, Wahh, I'm an old woman." said Shego sarcastically.

Drakken left the lab.

Meanwhile, Shego smiled evilly at little Kim.

"Now then little sister, I'm gonna take you too your room now, and don't even think about trying to escape or..."

Shego powered up her plasma blast, pointed her finger at the wall, and seconds later, there was a smoking hole in the wall;

Kim froze in horror.

"Now, either you do as I tell you, or you'll be punished severely."

Shego moved toward Kim, and took out a key to unlock the chain on her ankle.

Kim just cowered on the floor, too scared to try anything.

Shego grabbed Kim's little wrist, and lifted her up.

"Now come along little sis, we've got to put you to bed.

You've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." she said in a cruel voice.

Shego dragged Kim through the whole lair, down to the lowest level.

There, she opened up a cell door, and tossed Kim inside.

"Now remember Sis," said Shego threateningly, 

"either do as I say, and don't try to escape or," she pointed her finger at Kim, who quickly hid her eyes, not wanting to see the blast.

"Get some sleep sis," said Shego pointing at a dirty mattress,

"Your gonna need it." 

She chuckled evilly to herself as she slammed the dungeon door.

Kim crawled over to the mattress, laid down and started crying.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Kim ever escape?

Will Ron ever rescue Kim?

Will Yori survive the babysitting duty?

The answers to these questions and more next week, till then,

God Bless. 


	16. Chapter 16

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's # 1 Fan

Hi guys, we're back, sorry about the hiatus, but we've both had our problems, mine were personal, and my friend Data Seeker's were computer related, but anyway, we're back now.

And now as always, thanks to anyone who's read and reviewed so far.

We do not own Kim & Co. so please do not sue, this is all in fun.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 : Reunions

Part 4 : Babysitters Blues

In the Possible household, everyone was sleeping soundly.

The Possible family slept in their own beds,

While Yori slept in Kim's bed, and Hanna slept in a little crib next to her.

Ron and the girls were sleeping in the family room.

Ron grunted in his sleep.

RON'S DREAM

Everything was dark then suddenly he heard a voice,

"Wakey wakey Princess."

His eyes opened, and he saw Shego and Drakken smiling evilly at him.

He looked in a nearby mirror and saw Kim; then it dawned on him that he was seeing things from Kim's point of view.

Then Drakken mentioned something about a trap, and Kim gave one of her best retorts.

'I'm gonna have to remember that.' he said to himself.

Then he watched helplessly as Drakken pulled out the babyfier, and turned Kim into a baby.

He gasped in horror when he looked in the mirror.

Although Kim was a cute baby, he hated to see her cry, no matter how old she was.

Then Shego took the weapon and turned her into an old woman.

'huh' thought Ron as they teased her,

'Bea Arthur?' he said looking at old Kim in the mirror.

'I'd say she looks more like Betty White.'

Then Shego turned her into a forty year old.

'Wow,' he thought,

'At forty Kim looks just like her mother.'

Then he watched helplessly as she was turned twenty, then ten then five and finally three.

He tried shouting, but no words came out.

Then he woke up to find Tara shaking him.

"Won, Won, what's wong?

Sowwy, I mean what's wrong?"

she asked desperately.

"Yeah, you were making enough noise to wake us up." said Bonnie with a yawn.

"though some of us are heavy sleepers."

Ron looked at Bonnie, Tara, Rebbecca and Jennifer, the others were all still asleep.

"Tara, I just had a terrible dream, but it all seemed so real."

He told everyone about his dream.

"You know," said Rebbecca thinking,

"I have heard stories of people seeing soul mates when they're highly distressed, or in trouble."

"your saying that this all really happened to Kim?"

asked Ron getting worried.

"Oh dear," said Rebbecca realizing her mistake.

"I said the wrong thing again didn't I?"

Everyone nodded.

"Don't worry Ron," said Bonnie nicely.

"I'm sure it was all just a dream brought on by your over active imagination."

Bonnie considered herself a good liar; though technically this wasn't a lie.

She was worried, but there was also the possibility that Kim was alright.

She could do anything right?

"You think so?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Of course," replied Bonnie.

"Kim's beat they're butts before, she'll do it again." Jennifer added confidently.

"Yeah," said Ron,

"but before I was with her, so she had to be careful for my sake."

"I've also heard that nightmares can be based on bad memories, and negative emotions that your feeling." offered Rebbecca.

"Exactly," agreed Bonnie.

"Your worried, so your mind created a dream based on your fears."

"Ron," said Tara softly,

"Go back to sleep, I'm sure it was just a dream."

"I guess your right." said Ron slowly laying back in his sleeping bag and shutting his eyes.

The girls all sighed in relief.

Bonnie yawned softly, and nuzzled in her sleeping bag, and unwittingly put her thumb in her mouth, which she immediately spit back out.

Tara, Jennifer and Rebbecca did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning when most of the girls woke up.

Though they still lay quiet in their sleeping bags, observing their surroundings.

At first, Stacy was confused, wondering why she wasn't in her own bed, in her own home, and why everything was so big.

But after awhile, she began to remember the events of the previous day.

She sat up and yawned.

Suddenly, Jessica did the same.

"Morning Stac, sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes Jess, did you?" asked Stacy.

"Not too well at first," began Jessica as she sat up.

"but after awhile, yes."

Soon after, Rebbecca sat up and joined the conversation.

"It's always hard to go to sleep in a strange place."

"Not for me," said Ron, who had also just woke up, and decided to join in.

"I just close my eyes and sleep no matter where I am."

"Yeah," said Jennifer teasingly,

"even in Mr. Barkin's English class."

"Hey!" said Ron defensively,

"I already speak the language, why do I need the class?"

Everyone who was awake, laughed at that remark; awaking the others.

"What's going on?" asked Bonnie opening her eyes.

"Just Talking." replied Jennifer.

Suddenly, there was a low growling noise, and everyone looked around.

"Sorry guys," apologized Kelly,

"I'm hungry."

"I think we all are." Tara conceded; the others all agreed.

"What are we going to have?" asked Ron.

"Well," began Bonnie carefully,

"There's only one thing that I want and that's...Cookies."

Everyone agreed except Tara, Rebbecca, and surprisingly Ron.

"Cookies?" asked Ron.

"For breakfast?" continued Tara.

"That's just not right." stated Rebbecca.

"It's a dessert food." added Ron.

"All right then," said Bonnie in a manipulative voice,

"Let's put it to a vote, all in favor of having cookies for breakfast say I,"

Everyone except for Ron, Tara, and Rebbecca said, "I."

"All opposed?" she asked sweetly.

Tara Rebbecca and Ron said "I."

"Sorry guys," said Bonnie,

"you were out voted."

Tara Rebbecca and Ron glanced at each other.

"Well," said Ron,

"we don't wanna be sore losers right?"

Tara and Rebbecca considered that.

"O.K." they both said.

And so, not wanting to be sore losers, Tara Rebbecca and Ron, went along with everyone to get the cookies

The cheer leaders walked into the kitchen, and looked for the cookie jar.

Unfortunately, it was on a shelf, higher then they could reach.

"How do we get it?" asked Kelly frowning.

"I don't know," said Bonnie pouting.

"Does anyone have any ideas?"

They all looked at each other.

Just as they were about to give up, Rebbecca said,

"Well we could form a pyramid."

"Thanks a lot, Becca." said Tara sarcastically, while Ron shot her a dirty look.

"Oops," said Becca sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, but when I see a problem I solve it."

"Alright everyone," ordered Jennifer taking command.

"Form up. Stacy, Kelly Bonnie and Rebbecca on the bottom,

Tara, Jessie, your the second tier,

And I'm on top, Ron...just wait there."

"Aye Aye Cap'n." he said giving a salute with his hand.

Everyone did as they were told,

Stacy, Kelly Bonnie and Rebbecca,

positioned themselves at the bottom, and held up Tara and Jessica, who held up Jennifer

who reached for the cookie jar and grabbed it.

"Booyah, you got it." cheered Ron.

"Hang on," said Jennifer as she jumped down holding the jar.

As the girls climbed down, Jennifer opened the jar, and began to hand out cookies;

Making sure everyone got one and Ron got two, one for himself and one for Rufus.

They all started eating their cookies when suddenly...

"Ahem,"

They all stopped in mid chew, and turned around to face a very upset babysitter.

"Just what are you doing young ones?" asked Yori calmly.

"Having Breakfast." replied Bonnie honestly; her face portrayed guilt.

"Cookies are not for breakfast." Yori told Bonnie crisply.

"Now my young friends, give me all the cookies back, and you may have them later."

"Yes Mam." they all said disappointedly.

"Now, go change into your regular clothes, and put your night clothes into the basket for tonight, and I shall fix your breakfast."

Everyone gave Yori their cookies, and went to change.

Yori simply smiled, and shook her head,

'These Americans have strange habits.' she told herself.

She began to search the kitchen for what she needed.

She got a frying pan out of the cupboard, several eggs out of the refrigerator, and some English Muffins out of the bread box.

She looked at her ingredients and decided to also add some cheese and bacon bits to the eggs.

As soon as she had everything, she began to cook.

Soon Jim and Tim walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," said Jim.

"Yori." completed Tim.

Yori stared at them.

She was still trying to get used to how the brothers completed each others sentences.

Suddenly, Ron came running back into the kitchen in tears.

Yori got down on one knee and looked at the crying boy.

"Whatever is the matter Stoppablesan?" she asked kindly.

"I can't find my day clothes." cried Ron.

"Relax Stoppablesan," said Yori gently.

"Where did you see them last?"

Ron wiped his eyes and calmed down.

"I gave them to Tim."

"Yes," explained Tim, and I put them in the basket."

"But they're not there." he replied.

"Alright, Stoppablesan, calm down," said Yori sweetly,

"And I will solve this mystery."

She turned off the stove, so the eggs wouldn't over cook.

Then she went out to check the basket.

"Perhaps you may have over looked them." she suggested.

But the basket was completely empty.

Ron stood nearby.

"Ladies," called Yori,

all the girls immediately gave her their full attention.

"Young Stoppablesan has lost his clothing.

Does anyone know where they are?"

All the girls shook their heads,

except Jennifer.

"I do" she replied in a timid voice.

Everyone threw stares at Jennifer.

"Where?" asked Yori.

Jennifer timidly pointed behind the couch.

"Under the couch."

Jim looked behind the couch, and found Ron's hockey jersey, pants belt and shoes.

"My clothes!" shouted Ron happily.

Tara threw a glance at Jennifer.

"You hid them didn't you?"

"It was just a joke." said Jennifer defensively.

"I didn't think it was extreme."

Yori eyed Jennifer carefully;

The cheer Squad stared at her.

"It's O.K. ," Ron interjected,

"No harm done."

"Are you alright with this Ron?"

asked Yori carefully.

"Sure," said Ron in his usual care free voice,

"no problem, it's not like she did something cruel."

"Very well," said Yori,

"Then this issue is now resolved.

Go do what I have instructed."

"Come on Ron," said Jim,

leading Ron upstairs,

"Let's get you changed."

The girls all started going back into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Wait, young one." said Yori evenly to Jennifer.

"I wish to discuss something with you."

Jennifer went over to Yori.

"I'm not familiar with your strange customs.

Things seem to be alright, but I'm afraid what it might lead too."

"Don't Worry Yori, I won't go too far with my jokes," Jennifer assured the tall Japanese woman.

"Kim made sure of that."

"That's good to know," Yori replied.

"Now I'd better finish cooking breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible opened one eye, then the other.

Her first thought was, what was in her mouth.

Soon she realized it was her thumb.

She took it out in disbelief.

'why did I do that?' she asked herself, then she realized somethings were different and wrong.

She couldn't understand why things were so huge, and why she wasn't in her own room.

Then she realized how small she was. She was very confused.

Then suddenly, it all came flooding back to her;

The trap, the babyfier, everything.

Even being Shego's little sister.

Kim shuddered, remembering Shego being a giant, and her threatening words.

She put her thumb in her mouth, then realized what she was doing and took it out.

"O.K.," she said trying to stay calm.

"I am small, I don't have any Gadget's to escape with, and I can't call for help."

She searched her cell, for anything that could be useful, but found nothing.

Suddenly she heard a key jangling in a lock.

And soon, she watched as the cell door opened, and Shego entered,

carrying a plate of food.

Kim trembled as she looked up at the giant green woman,

determined not to suck her thumb in front of Shego.

"Rise and shine little sister, there's work to be done, and it's gonna be a long, long, day." she said with an evil grin.

Kim got up on her feet, noticing the plate of food.

"Is that breakfast?" she asked timidly.

"Here," said Shego giving her a plate with two small pancakes, one strip of bacon, and a small glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." said Kim softly.

"Don't thank me," Shego replied, filing her nails as Kim ate her small breakfast.

"I was gonna give you bread and water, but Drakken commanded that I give you this.

Your gonna need all the strength you can get for today."

Shego waited several minutes, till Kim was almost done.

"Good," Shego commented,

"now, I will read you your list of chores,"

Shego took out a long list and began reading.

"Your gonna clean vacuum and dust both my room and Drakken's.

Then your gonna clean mop and dust the lab,

feed all the experiments,"

"Shego why?" asked Kim, finally finding her inner Kim.

"Were you taught to be this mean, or were you born this way?"

Shego scowled menacingly,

"None of your business, little sister," she replied.

"ask me again, and you'll get the worst spanking of your life."

she said, her left hand glowed.

"Please don't hurt me," Kim pleaded, losing touch with her inner Kim, and quickly put her thumb in her mouth and sucked it.

Shego smiled evilly, taking pleasure in Kim's pale face, and terrified eyes, and helpless form.

"And then we'll start the real work, now, are you done with your breakfast?" asked Shego.

Kim took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Yes Shego." she answered softly.

"What did you call me little sis?"

she asked with an evil grin, her hand lit up again.

Kim froze in fear, unaware what to say.

"I...I..." she stuttered.

"Let me refresh your memory,"

said Shego with a grin.

"You said yes big sister."

"Yes big sister." answered Kim carefully.

"That's better, now come along sis,

we've got a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in."

Kim sadly followed Shego up the stairs, knowing that by this evening, she would be too tired to run away, Shego and Drakken would see to that.

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'd like to take this time to dedicate this chapter to my mother who passed away three weeks ago.

She was always there for me, either to praise me, for doing well or help me when I failed.

I will never forget her.

Till next time,

thanks for reading and reviewing,

God Bless


	17. Chapter 17

Kim's Baby Blue's

By Kim's #1 Fan.

Hi again guys, sorry about the wait, we're putting the finishing touches on the the last chapters.

Once again, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed.

And as always, a great big thanks to my beta reader, and partner in crime, Data Seeker.

And now, one final thing,

I do not own Kim & Co.

so please don't sue.

And now...

Chapter 5 : The Rescue

Part 1 : Saving Mrs. Possible

The kids had almost finished their breakfast.

Bonnie finished first.

"I want to get up now." she declared.

Yori frowned slightly.

"Say that again young one." she said evenly.

Bonnie blushed slightly.

"May I get up please?" she asked politely.

"Yes," answered Yori with a smile,

"You may, but don't go too far."

Bonnie got up and looked at the others.

"Come on team," she whined,

"breakfast doesn't take that long."

she whined.

"Just a minute," Tara stated to the impatient brunette child as she ate her food.

Moments later Tara finished.

"May I be excused please?" she asked softly.

"Yes." said Yori to the little blond girl.

Jennifer finished her breakfast next.

"May I leave too?" she asked.

"Me Too?" added Rebbecca,

"Me three?" asked Kelly Jessica and Stacy together.

They threw surprised glances at each other.

"Me!" squealed Hana.

"Yes," replied Yori, seemingly unruffled by the event.

"But you must stay in the living room."

"Can we go outside?" asked Tara.

All the little girls expressed strong interest and shouted agreement.

"Peace." shouted Yori, her voice smooth but with an edge, silencing

the kids.

"You may, after the rest of us finish, and after you take your plates to the sink."

The girls pouted and did as they were told.

They took they're plates, and carried them to the sink.

Soon after, Jim got up and took his plate to the sink.

"I could watch them." he offered.

The girls remained quiet, though

they looked excited.

"Very well," replied Yori, unsure which of the twins had spoken.

"You may take them out."

"Nuts." murmured Tim.

Moments later, Ron and Rufus finished the breakfast they shared.

"Be right with ya." he called out, getting up and carrying his dirty plate to the sink.

"Thanks for the breakfast Yori." said Ron thoughtfully.

Tara realized that she had forgot to say thank you.

"Thank you Yori." she told her.

Kelly, Jennifer, Bonnie and the others soon followed expressing their thanks for the eggs, toast, and juice.

"You are very welcome." said Yori, thankful for the gratitude.

"O.K.," Jim told the kids,

"let's go."

Ron and the girls followed him outside.

Tim glowered at his twin brother.

"Come," Yori told him,

"we must clean this kitchen."

"Peachy." muttered Tim.

"No," replied Yori in a confused tone.

Tim frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon the dishes were all washed and dried.

"Now we can help your brother with the babies." Yori told Tim.

Tim nodded, resisting the urge to say anything sarcastic.

Tim and Yori went outside.

They found Bonnie, Jessie, Tara, Jennifer, Rebbecca, Kelly and Stacy, all dancing around Jim.

He was sitting on the grass tied up with a jump rope.

Hanna was giggling.

"Hey!" shouted Jim.

"Help me out here guys!"

"Girls!" said Yori in a demanding tone,

"What is the meaning of this?"

The girls looked nervous.

"He started it," declared Bonnie,

"He thought it would be fun to chase us, cuddle us, and tickle us!"

"We couldn't resist him." added Jessie.

"And, we couldn't let him get away with that." stated Jennifer.

"Then I noticed the jump rope," interjected Rebbecca,

"While he was busy, tickling Tara,

I had my sister Jennifer distract him, while I got Bonnie, and told her my plan to get the rope."

Jennifer smiled triumphantly and declared,

"I threw a ball at him, and called him a slowpoke.

He let go of Tara and chased me.

He would have gotten me a second time, if Bonnie and Becca didn't get the rope ready."

"It was simple." Rebbecca replied, shrugging her small shoulders.

"We ran at him with the rope out stretched and caught him, then the others realized what was happening and helped out."

"O.K. , they get it." said Jim,

"now can you get me out of this?"

Tim was smiling mischievously as he went over and untied his brother.

Yori was ponderous.

"Strange form of fun." she commented.

Jim got up after Tim untied him, and Jennifer declared,

"Don't think that just because your untied, that we're helpless little girls, and you can do as you please."

"Yeah," interjected Bonnie,

"We're tough."

Jim smiled sheepishly.

Yori then noticed that Ron wasn't present.

"Where is Ron?" she asked.

"Over there." replied Jessica, pointing in a direction.

Yori looked where she pointed, and saw Ron sitting sadly under a tree in the yard.

"How long has Stoppable-san been under there?" she asked Jim.

"Since we came out here." he answered.

Yori went, and sat under the tree with Ron.

He looked up, surprised to see her.

"Stoppable-san, why do you not play with the others?" she asked softly.

"I'm worried about Kim." he answered sadly.

"Why?" she asked kindly.

"Last night," he explained,

"I had this nightmare that Kim had been captured by Drakken and Shego.

They turned her into a baby, and an old woman, and make fun of her."

"Oh my," Yori whispered,

"That's sad."

"Rebbecca said that she'd heard of soul mates sometimes dreaming about each other," continued Ron,

"but Bonnie said, it was just a nightmare brought on by my worries. But, if that's all it was, shouldn't she have been back by now?"

Yori was silent.

Inside her head, she was saying to herself,

'She's right, I've heard of this as well.

It could be very possible that Possible-san is in very big trouble, and needs our help.'

But then she turned to Ron, smiled, and said,

"I'm sure it was just a dream.

Now go play Stoppable-san.

And do not worry, I am sure that Possible-san is alright."

Ron considered that, then he stepped out from underneath the tree.

Almost immediately, Bonnie ran up to him, touched him, and said

"Tag, your it."

Then she ran off giggling.

Ron smiled, and chased after her,

and the other cheer leaders, trying to tag someone else.

Yori returned to the Possible boys.

"Watch the children," she told them,

"I need to contact Wade."

"Use the spare Kimmunicator in her dresser," began Tim.

"Second drawer from the right." continued Jim.

"Thank you." she told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yori went into the house, and upstairs to Kim's bedroom, and check her dresser drawer.

Finding the spare Kimmunicator,

she flipped it open.

"Wade-san?" she asked, unsure if she was doing this right.

"Yori?" asked Wade in a slightly surprised voice.

"Why are you calling me on Kim's Kimmunicator?"

"Wade, I believe that something has happened to Possible-san."

she explained.

"Stoppable-san had this dream of her being captured, and I think it is true."

Wade was silent.

He was a skeptic when it came to abnormal things that didn't have a scientific explanation.

"Well," said Wade thoughtfully,

"that would collaborate the fighting I heard from my end of Kim's Kimmunicator."

"Why did you not call us?" she asked worriedly.

"Well," began Wade slowly,

"you've got enough to worry about,

and besides, I thought Kim had won the fight.

Then I heard a strange sound, like crackling electricity."

"She was electrocuted?" exclaimed Yori.

"That settles it, I am going to rescue Possible-san."

"But what about the Kids Yori?"

Wade pointed out.

"I suppose I shall take them with me." she conceded.

"Take the kids? On a rescue mission?" Wade asked in disbelief.

"It is the only way that I may rescue Possible-san, and still babysit. And besides, they may prove to be useful." she told him.

"Well, good luck Yori, and be careful."said Wade.

"Thank you Wade-san." she replied closing the Kimmunicater and putting it in her pocket.

"I may have need of this later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yori went downstairs and out to the yard.

The kids had stopped playing tag, and were playing duck duck goose.

Bonnie touched Jessica's head and said Goose, and took off, Jessica chased after her.

Bonnie ran around the ring of kids for several seconds, then got to safety before Jessica could reach her.

"Possible-sans," Yori called to Jim and Tim.

"What is it Yori?" asked Ron.

"Wait a moment Stoppable-san," remarked Yori.

"What is it?" asked Tim asked, as Jim waited silently.

"Prepare the children," she whispered,

"we leave immediately to rescue Possible-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yori went out to start her car.

She took one look at it and thought,

"This will never do."

Although when she'd rented it, she thought it was sleek and sexy, and also her favorite color, Black.

But, there was no way, she would be able to fit herself, plus nine children and one more on the way back, plus one naked mole rat into it.

She went back into the house.

"Brothers of Possible-san,"

she called.

Jim & Tim were busy getting the kids ready to leave.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Where are we going?" asked Ron.

"Are we going for Ice Cream?"

asked Stacy excitedly.

"No Stac," said Tara,

"not this early."

"Besides," continued Bonnie,

"we just had ice cream last night, remember?"

"Oh," said Stacy gloomily, then she brightened up,

"Burgers?" she asked eagerly.

"Stac," said Rebbecca evenly,

"we just finished breakfast an hour ago."

"Yeah," continued Kelly,

"It's amazing that you can keep your girlish figure with all you eat."

"Hey!" said Stacy offended,

"I exercise."

"Yeah," said Jennifer laughingly,

"your mouth."

Everyone except Yori, Ron, Rufus,

Tara and Stacy laughed.

"Enough!" yelled Yori.

When she had their attention, she said one word.

"Sit!"

They all sat down.

"Now, what is it," began Tim,

"Yori?" finished Jim.

Yori just stared at the brothers for a second, then shook her head.

"I need to take the car back for a bigger one.

Watch the children."

She ran toward the little black Mazda, climbed inside, and started the motor.

Suddenly Tim and Jim ran up to her.

"Yori," shouted Tim over the motor,

"Get an S.U.V."

Yori looked at him questioningly,

"Why would I get a Suv?" she asked in a confused tone.

"No Yori," Jim corrected,

"an S.U.V. , Suburban Utility Vehicle."

"Is that not what I said?" asked Yori again.

"I'd better go with her, to see she gets the right kind of car."

Jim told his brother.

"You will stay with the children."

Yori commanded them sternly,

"I will get this S.U.D."

Before they could correct her again, she had driven off.

Jim and Tim just shrugged their shoulders, and went back to preparing the kids to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, miles away at Drakken's secret base,

Shego entered her room, Kim was inside cleaning, while Mr. Whiskers watched her every move

suspiciously.

The front of her shirt, and the knees of her pants were wet.

Nearby was a broom, a bucket of water, and a few wash clothes.

"What do you want me to do now?" asked Kim in a tired voice.

Shego was impressed, as she admired Kim's morning work.

"Nice Job sis," she told little Kim kindly, patting her on the head.

"My room looks great."

"Thanks Shego." she said exhaustedly

"What did you call me?" asked Shego in a threatening tone,

looking over her shoulder at the scared little girl and lighting her hand.

"I said thanks big sis." replied Kim, quickly correcting herself.

"That's what I thought you'd said."

said Shego evenly unlighting her hand.

"Now, let's go clean the lab." said Shego as a smirk touched her lips.

"Follow me."

"Yes big sis." answered an extremely tired Kim.

Kim followed Shego out of her room.

The work was just starting and she was already tired out.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(April Fools)

Will Kim ever finish her work?

Will Yori ever understand american slang?

Come back next week and find out.

Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing.

God Bless


	18. Chapter 18

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hey guys, we're back.

And well, since everyone has been asking for it, this time we've got more Kim & Shego then you could ever shake a stick at.

(If that's your idea of fun.)

Anyway, as always, many thanks to my Beta reader, and partner, Data Seeker.

Also neither I nor Data Seeker own Kim & Co, so please don't

sue.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: The Rescue

Part 2: Baby Sister Blues

Shego entered the lab to check on Kim.

Kim had dusted the beakers, fed the experiments, mopped the lab floor, and now she was drying it with a clean rag.

Shego's cat Mr. Whiskers was curled up on the floor, eying Kim.

'Wow,' thought Shego to herself.

'I should have thought of this ages ago. It's more fun having Kimmie as a slave, then it is too fight her, less painful too.'

Kim looked up from her work,

and gave Shego a sad submissive face.

Then she looked away and continued her work.

Shego leaned back, till she finished.

Kim finished, and stood up.

"I'm finished, She-- uh, I mean big sister." said Kim, with a tired voice.

"very good." replied Shego with a smile,

"Now lets find you another job."

"Please give me a break big sister," pleaded Kim desperately,

"I've been working all morning."

"But little sister," began Shego, in mock shock.

"If I gave you a break, I wouldn't

be a mean older sister would I?"

"Yes, no, well, I mean..."

Kim stuttered, her mind suddenly confused, she began to panic.

"What did you ask again?"

Shego groaned,

"All right fine, five minute break, but after that you get back to work." She told Kim angrily.

Kim put her back against the wall and sat down. She relaxed.

Shego eyed her for a minute.

A deep scowl on her pretty face.

"I'll be right back," she told her.

"Don't try to escape."

Shego left the lab.

Kim laid where she was.

She was tired, and very grateful for the rest.

The cat, Mr. Whiskers, kept his eyes on her.

But it didn't matter, Kim wasn't even thinking of trying to escape.

A minute later, Shego came back carrying a piece of pizza.

"Want a snack baby sister?" she asked stiffly.

Kim stared up at Shego in surprise, unsure of what to say.

"Do you want it or not?!" asked Shego impatiently.

"Yes please," Kim answered quickly.

Shego handed Kim the slice, and Kim hungrily nibbled on it.

Shego sat down next to Kim, her green eyes focused on her.

Kim looked up at Shego.

"Thanks big sis." she said meekly.

"Sure thing sis." replied Shego.

She flexed her gloved fingers looking bored.

As Kim enjoyed her snack, Shego glanced at her.

"You know," commented Shego,

"I was a cheer leader in high school too." Shego thought back to her high school days.

"Really?" asked Kim curiously.

"Sure," stated Shego proudly.

"where do you think I learned those moves?"

"Oh yeah." replied Kim, mentally slapping herself.

"So, did you ever go to nationals?" she asked.

"No," answered Shego, feeling a twinge of sorrow.

She looked at the ceiling.

"I was good enough, but the rest of the team could care less about those things.

All they cared about was getting out of school early, soon, I got so I didn't care either."

Kim stared up at Shego with empathy.

"Sis," asked Kim softly,

"Why do you hate me?"

Shego glared at Kim, and Kim grew nervous.

"Because I'm a criminal, and your a crime fighter." she remarked.

"It's in my nature to hate you."

"I didn't mean any disrespect big sis." said Kim timidly.

Shego's glare softened and she sighed.

"It's alright," she replied.

Stretching her arms out and examining her fingernails.

"The other reason is because you have everything that I want. A nice home, a great family, some really good friends.

Even that buffoon Stoppable would do anything for you.

What I wouldn't give for a guy like that."

Kim stared at Shego intensely.

Shego stared back at her, feeling a strange emotion.

Suddenly, Shego blinked.

She couldn't believe what she was practically doing;

Caring about her archenemy.

"Well, breaks over little sis," Shego told Kim, getting up and resuming her sarcastic menacing

demeanor.

"and I've got places to go and things to steal.

Now get back to work, I want you to clean one of the storage rooms."

Kim blinked, taken aback by Shego's harsh tone.

She got up quickly, grateful that at least she got a break.

"And don't try anything while I'm gone," she told Kim threateningly,

"Mr. Whiskers will be watching."

The black cat snarled at Kim, she grew timid.

"Follow me little sister, I'll lead you to the room."

Shego told Kim as she left.

Kim sighed and followed Shego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Yori returned with a black S.U.V.

She got out of the car, and before she could head toward the house, Tim and Jim came running outside to meet her.

"Hey Yori," said Tim,

"Welcome back." finished Jim.

"I am sorry brothers of Possible-san," Yori told the twins sadly.

"I asked the dealer for a suv, but he sold me this."

Tim and Jim looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders.

"It's O.K. Yori," began Jim,

"It's fine." finished Tim.

"Very well then, let us load the children quickly, every moment we wait, is a moment that Possible-san could be in more danger."

"Right." said Tim and Jim together.

Jim stood beside Yori, while Tim ran to the house, and opened the door to the Possible home and shouted inside.

"All right girls, just like we showed you, come on out."

Moments later, the cheer leaders came out of the house as one long chain, each one holding another's hand, and Ron was at the end of the chain, while Rufus rested in Jessica's small purse.

He would have been with Ron, but his pocket was too small for the little mole rat to be comfortable in.

"Alright everyone," commanded Yori,

"Climb in."

The kids headed toward the car.

Yori, Tim, and Jim helped the cheer squad and Ron get into the S.U.V. And get buckled in.

Tim made sure that Tara was comfortable before he fastened her seatbelt.

"Thank you dear, uh...I mean Tim." she said blushing.

Meanwhile Jim was helping Rebbecca with her seatbelt.

"No thank you darling," she told him, blushing madly, then she fastened her own seatbelt.

"See, I'm a big girl."

"Sorry." said Jim blushing.

Yori had already helped Ron inside and fastened his seatbelt,

when she turned to help Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" shouted Bonnie.

"What is wrong?" exclaimed Yori in shock.

"I am not a baby!" insisted Bonnie,

"I can do it myself."

She quickly climbed into the S.U.V., found a seat, and buckled her seatbelt.

"Very well." Yori answered dismissively, moving along to help Jessica into her seat.

"Thank You Yori." she said softly.

"You are very welcome young one." said Yori with a smile.

"Hold still Hanna," Jim ordered the little baby as she struggled with him; She giggled at his discomfort.

She continued to struggle, but eventually, Jim was able to buckle her up.

Shortly there after, everyone was buckled up.

Yori was just about to start the car.

"Are we going for Tacos?" asked Stacy excitedly.

"Stac," remarked Bonnie,

"Stop thinking with your stomach, and think with your brain."

"Bonnie!" ordered Yori in a calm icy voice.

"Apologize to Stacy now."

Bonnie looked nervous, her thumb was very near her mouth, but she stopped herself.

"Sorry Stac." she said quietly.

"No Problem." replied Stacy meekly.

"To answer your question Stacy, we are not going for Tacos, who ever he maybe." Yori told her.

Everyone except Yori laughed.

"We are however, going to rescue Possible-san."

"I knew it." cried Ron from his seat.

"My dream came true."

"It is merely a chance that it did," began Yori trying to calm Ron down.

"But we can not afford to take that chance.

Now, is everyone ready?"

"Yes Yori." everyone answered,

Hana giggled.

Rufus poked his head out.

"Ready." he squeaked, his voice barely audible.

"Does anyone need to use the bathroom?" Yori asked before starting the car.

"No Yori." everyone replied.

"All right then, we are off to rescue Possible-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego was just leading Kim to another job, when Drakken came running up to them.

"Shego! I've done it!" he shouted not even noticing Kim.

Little Kim's green eyes widen in surprise.

Shego blinked her green eyes, and remarked in a bored voice,

"What?"

"I've attached my babyfier to a larger laser, which I will aim at a satellite, bounce it off, and turn everyone in the world into babies."

stated Drakken, very pleased with himself.

"Yes," replied Shego dryly,

"including us."

"Yes," Drakken nodded excitedly,

"including... Oh," he said as it dawned on him, what Shego was saying.

"I guess I'd better work out that bug." he said turning back to his work room.

Kim watched him, and started to worry.

Drakken was at it again, and had to be stopped.

But she couldn't do anything.

She was just a little girl, small and helpless.

Shego shook her head, then looked down at Kim.

"All right, listen," she said to Kim, pointing at a huge flight of stairs.

"You see all those dirty filthy stairs little sister?" asked Shego in an almost sweet voice.

Kim nodded her head tiredly, knowing what was coming.

"Well, guess what your gonna do little sister?" asked Shego with an evil grin.

"Mop Em?" guessed Kim, her spirit sinking.

"That's right, Pumpkin, and Drakken says your not smart.

Now, the sooner you finish here, the sooner you can start scrubbing the toilet bowels, then you get dinner, and then, you can sleep."

Kim looked pleadingly up at Shego.

"Promise?" she asked, her voice small and helpless.

"Yes little sister, I promise, but first, you have to finish those stairs, and the toilet bowels.

Now, what do we say?" asked Shego sarcastically.

Kim lowered her head despondently.

"Thank you big sister." she answered submissively.

Grabbed her mop, went to the stairs, and started mopping them.

"Very good." replied Shego,

Then she turned and said one word to her cat Mr. Whiskers,

"Guard."

The cat automatically began watching all of Kim's movements.

Shego turned and left.

Kim threw a glance at her surroundings.

A tiny part of her knew she had to escape.

But she couldn't come up with a plan, and she was scared of Shego and her cat.

Giving up all hope, Kim did her work, as Mr. Whiskers eyed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yori drove the S.U.V. Through the forest, to the fake mountain.

Just then they arrived.

"All right young ones," said Yori to the kids quietly.

"This is where we sneak in and rescue Possible-san. So I need everyone to move swiftly and silently."

"Yori," said Stacy quietly.

"Yes Stacy?"

"I'm hungry." she said softly.

Everyone sighed.

"We will pick up food on the way home young one." Yori told the black haired girl patiently.

"Now, we must rescue Kim Possible-san, so be silent."

"Yes Yori." Answered Stacy apologetically.

Yori discovered a back door to the base, and they all sneaked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drakken was examining the babyfier, and Shego was filing her nails.

"So, what's the plan doctor D?" she asked dryly.

"Hm," he murmured to himself.

"Maybe if I shielded the base, my plan could work.

But where could we get the right kind of shield.?"

Shego shrugged, stopped filing her nails and examined them.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"What is that?" demanded Drakken.

"We have Kim Possible, who else would come here?"

Shego went over to a monitor, and looked at it with her deadly green eyes.

"System says someone sneaked in the back door." Shego told her boss,

a scowl on her attractive face.

"I'll go check it out."

"You do that Shego." replied Drakken paying very little attention to the tall green skinned woman.

"You do that."

Shego walked down a hallway, made a turn and walked into the main hall,

and to her surprise, just five feet in front of her, was Yori and the kids.

Yori and the kids gasped.

"It's Shego!" shouted Ron.

"So not Good." Tim replied uneasily, his brother nodded.

Shego stared for another moment in surprise, then she smiled wickedly.

"Well Well, what have we here,"

asked Shego with a cruel chuckle.

"The Rescue Rangers??"

"Young ones. Run, Hide," said Yori, her voice quiet but tense.

"I will take care of this green one."

Yori took a ninja stance, while Shego circled around searching for a weak spot to attack.

The kids backed away nervously.

Suddenly Shego charged at Yori her hands glowing.

Yori turned sideways, and swung her hand at Shego's right shoulder.

Shego blocked Yori's hand with her left wrist.

"Run!!" screamed Jessica fearfully, then turned and ran.

Everyone ran in different directions.

Ron and Bonnie left the room,

while Tim, Jim, Becca and Tara took a different exit.

The other girls all panicked, and hid behind boxes in the same room, totally scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it, friends, be sure to come back next time for the exciting, action packed conclusion.

Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	19. Chapter 19

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Well, hello again friends, here we are, at the moment you've all been waiting for, the big final battle.

Before we begin, I'd like to give a big thanks to my partner in crime, Data Seeker, without whom I would have never had these magnificent battle scenes.

And now, as always,

neither I or my friend, Data Seeker own Kim & Co.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 : The Rescue

Part 3 : The Big Finish.

Tara and Rebbecca were so scared, they didn't care where they ran, as long as it was away from the fighting between Yori and Shego.

Tim and Jim were trying very hard to keep up.

"Girls, Wait!" yelled Tim.

"They're fast." huffed Jim, as he ran next to his brother.

Suddenly, the two girls ran through a door into a large room that seemed like some kind of Laboratory.

They stopped and gasped.

A short distance from them was a giant of a man, with blue skin, black hair and a scar on his cheek, working on a device.

He looked scary.

When Drakken looked up from his modified Babyfier, a look of surprise appeared on his face.

"What are you little brats doing in my Laboratory?" he demanded,

his face contorted in anger.

Tara and Becca screamed in terror.

Drakken covered his ears.

"Stop that racket!" he ordered the five year old cheer leaders, his voice full of irritation.

Suddenly Tim and Jim came running into the lab,

they had heard the girls scream.

"Girls, what..." began Jim, then he noticed Drakken, and understood why they had screamed.

"Drakken!" gasped Tim.

Then he recovered from his shock and shouted,

"Girls, Run!"

Tim's words were enough to snap Tara and Becca out of their shock,

and compel them to run.

Both girls ran past the boys,

and out of the lab,

soon followed by Tim and Jim.

"Get back here," demanded Drakken, but they ignored him.

Grunting with frustration,

he grabbed his babyfier, in one hand and said,

"There's always one way to catch a brat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the main hall,

Shego was trying to pound Yori with her glowing hands.

Yori turned sideways,

Shego missed.

Yori struck with her left fist,

Shego blocked it with her right wrist, and swung her left fist at Yori.

Yori made a few steps back, and took a stance, her dark eyes focused on Shego's next attack.

Kelly, Jennifer, Stacy, Jessie and Hana hid behind materials in the main hall.

All the little girls were fearful,

except for Hana, who looked at the battle with focused determination.

Shego growled and tried to throw an attack at Yori.

Yori caught Shego's wrist's with both hands and held them high.

Shego bared her teeth, her green eyes filled with a deadly rage, and struggled.

But Yori stood firm, her expression tight, and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"You can't hold me forever ninja

girl." sneered Shego, her voice full of strain, as she attempted to push Yori back.

Yori knew this was true, she tried to think of something as she struggled with the strong green woman.

"We've got to do something." said Stacy, her voice fearful.

"I wish Becca was here." commented Jennifer sadly,

"She'd think of something."

Suddenly, Shego knocked Yori down.

Before Yori could move, Shego fired a ball of green energy at her,

grazing her ankle.

Yori grunted in pain.

"Got ya." remarked Shego spitefully, and jumped on top of Yori, and held her down,

her left hand was glowing, and inches from Yori's face.

"I only grazed your leg," Shego told her, her voice soft but deadly.

"But I have you at my mercy now, one wrong move, and I'll tear you too pieces."

The cheer leaders gasped fearfully.

Suddenly, Hana jumped out of her hiding place and ran at Shego.

Shego turned in surprise.

"What the..." Shego began to say, before Hanna jumped and kicked her in the face.

"Ow!" Shego cried out in pain.

Shego quickly recovered, and looked at Hana.

Her attractive green face was contorted with rage.

"You'll pay for that you little brat." she snarled, and got up and shot energy balls at Hana.

Hana jumped left, then right, laughing at Shego as she missed her again and again.

Shego growled in fury.

Yori took advantage of Shego's distraction and grabbed her from behind.

Shego struggled, she was stronger then Yori, but Yori had her in a powerful grip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara and Becca ran down a passage in the bowels of the fake mountain; their breathing coming in gasps.

Suddenly, they reached a chasm in their path.

They stopped with a jolt, and slipped off.

Tara and Becca grabbed at some ledges a few feet below the rim of the chasm.

"Help!" they both screamed in terror, clinging onto the ledge.

They both looked down.

It was a ten foot drop, into a rough fall.

Tim and Jim reached the chasm, and looked over the edge, their faces full of concern.

"Don't worry girls," Tim called to them.

"We'll help you." added Jim.

Tim reached down to help Tara back up, while Jim did the same for Rebbecca.

"Hang on," Tim groaned as he reached for Tara.

Tara reached up to Tim, who caught her hand and pulled her back up.

While Jim did the same for Rebbecca, and pulled her back up.

Both girls knelt on the floor gasping.

"You two O.K. ?" asked Jim, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah," interjected Tim,

"what he said."

Nodding, Tara and Becca got up, and hugged their rescuers joyfully.

"Well," said a sarcastic voice,

"Hello young lovers."

everyone turned to see Drakken

aiming his babyfier at them.

Tara and Becca gasped in terror.

"Say cheese." he laughed evilly, and fired.

Tim and Jim pushed the cheer leaders out of the way of the beam.

"Go!" commanded Tim.

"We'll hold him off." finished Jim.

Tara hesitated, but Rebbecca grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Come on Tara," she called out,

"we've gotta go."

Drakken aimed the babyfier at Tim and Jim, and fired again.

The beam engulfed them, and they fell to the ground, overwhelmed by disorientation.

Drakken grinned as Tim and Jim grew younger and smaller,

till they were one year old baby boys.

They looked the same as before,

only small and chubby;

Their faces were chubby.

Fortunately, their clothes had shrunk with them.

Jim and Tim laid on the floor, unable to get up,

and they sobbed uncontrollably.

Upset by their helplessness.

"Now," said Drakken with a sinister grin,

"I'll find those girls, and add a few years to their lifespans."

He moved past the two boys, in search of Tara and Becca.

Tim got up on his hands and knees and looked at Jim.

He tried to speak but only mumbles came out.

Jim mumbled back.

Tears came into his eyes.

Then they both began to crawl very slowly after Drakken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Bonnie ran down a passageway, unsure where they were going.

They made some twists and turns.

"Do you have any idea where we're going Stoppable?" asked Bonnie, her breathing fast.

"Not really," answered Ron, in his small girlish voice.

"Just far away from Shego, and too find Kim.

Bonnie's face tightened uneasily as she followed Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kim was almost done mopping the stairs.

She finished the last step and took a deep breath.

"Well," she commented,

"That's it."

Mr Whiskers moved close to her and hissed.

Kim cringed in fear.

"I'm not running away," she assured the cat,

"I need to find my big sister, to tell me what to do next."

Mr. Whiskers eyed her menacingly, but didn't make any noise.

Kim sighed, feeling very tired.

She walked down the hall to find Shego, and hear what else she had to do.

The cat followed her.

Suddenly, she heard running feet behind them, coming down the stairs she had just mopped.

Mr. Whiskers ear perked up and he looked toward the stairs.

Kim stared in the direction of the sound of running feet,

and gasped in surprise when she saw Ron and Bonnie reach the top of the stairs.

They stopped five feet in front of Kim.

"Kim!" gasped Ron, relieved to see his red haired girl friend,

but shocked to find that she was even smaller then him.

"Ron!" she cried, feeling joy bordering hysteria, she took a step forward.

"You've come to save..."

Suddenly, the cat ran between Kim and Ron, and snarled.

Mr. Whiskers turned to face Kim and hissed,

His claws struck inches from Kim's legs.

"Ronnie!" screamed Kim as Mr. Whiskers began forcing her back,

"Help Me!"

"Hey!" yelled Ron defiantly, as he ran at the cat.

Bonnie hid her eyes.

"Oh, I can't watch." she said quietly.

The cat turned and jumped on top of Ron, knocking him down.

The cat hissed, and swiped at Ron's face with his claws.

"Ow!" screamed Ron, as the cat stood on top of him, clawing him again and again, as he struggled.

Bonnie stood back fearfully,

unsure what to do.

Kim gasped.

Her childlike face full of horror.

As she watched the love of her life being hurt by this cat, something transformed inside her.

Instantly, she reverted, from a timid submissive little girl, back to Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything.

"Get away from my boyfriend, you mean little thing!" snarled the angry three year old girl.

The cat held Ron down with his teeth and claws.

WAM!!

He went flying through the air.

He grunted and looked back.

Three year old Kim Possible stood a short distance from an injured and surprised Ron Stoppable.

Her pudgy fists clutched, and her baby like face full of determination.

Mr. Whiskers snarled, ran, and leaped at her.

Kim struck the cat with her right fist.

The cat clawed at Kim's hand, but she slammed her left fist on top of the cat's head.

The cat backed away, groaning.

As adrenaline pumped through her system, Kim acrobatically jumped in the air, and kicked the cat, sending it flying.

Kim ran at the cat.

"Your going down Fuzz ball!"

screamed Kim like a child juggernaut.

Mr. Whiskers meowed unhappily, and went to find Shego.

Kim stopped running, and glared after the cat.

"That's right, Kitty, you'd better run." she yelled angrily.

Suddenly, the adrenaline rush she had, began to drop.

Her breathing hastened, and she felt very exhausted.

She turned, and walked past a dazed Bonnie, and went over to Ron, who was lying on the floor holding his scratched face with his hands.

"Are you alright Ronnie?" asked little Kim as she knelt down touching him.

"I got a Boo-boo." whimpered Ron, trying not to cry.

Little Kim's heart ached for her B.F.

"Let me kiss it and make it better." she whispered, feeling exhausted.

"Yeah, K.P.," Ron whimpered, holding his injured face,

"Make it better, would be nice."

Little Kim, leaned over Ron, and gently pulled his hands away from his face, and kissed the scratches on his face.

At first, Ron's face squinted in pain, but soon he smiled.

He reached over, and hugged her close.

Kim put her tiny arms around Ron's body, and held him close,

the fatigue getting stronger.

All Kim wanted to do, was lay in her boyfriend's arms, and sleep.

Bonnie stood by silently, watching Kim and Ron's romantic reunion impatiently.

Finally, she couldn't wait anymore.

"Look, I hate to break you two up," she said rudely,

"But we really need to get out of here."

Kim looked up from her embrace, and glared at Bonnie.

"Good to see you too sis." she said sarcastically.

"She's right though Kim," five year old Ron, told his three year old girlfriend.

"we've gotta get out of here."

Kim glared at him.

Suddenly, all the tiredness that she was feeling caught up with her, and she passed out in his arms.

Ron blinked in surprise, while Kim, cuddled up to his chest,

put her thumb in her mouth and sucked it.

"Kim, wake up, we gotta go." he told the sleeping toddler, shaking her.

Kim groaned, but refused to wake up.

"Bonnie," Ron called out,

"your gonna have to help me here."

"What's wrong?" asked Bonnie in surprise.

"She's beat, and won't wake up."

explained Ron, trying to stand up while holding on to Kim.

His hands were under her armpits,

she hung in Ron's grip, her eyes closed, and her thumb in her mouth.

"We need to carry her."

Bonnie pouted, but went over to help.

While Ron carried Kim under her armpits,

Bonnie grabbed Kim by her ankles, and lifted her up.

It wasn't hard, since Kim was smaller then them, and they were working together.

"We've got to get her out of here," Ron told Bonnie,

"follow my lead."

"No problem." replied Bonnie irritably.

They carried Kim out.

Kim hung in their arms, half asleep, still sucking her thumb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Tara and Becca were running down the passageway.

Suddenly, they burst into the main hall they had retreated from.

Yori and Shego were still fighting,

Hana jumped on Shego's head, dazing her for a second, and Yori struck her before she could recover.

"Stay back Young Hana." shouted Yori as she delievered another blow to Shego.

Suddenly, Drakken came running into the room.

Tara and Becca gasped.

Stuck between this scary blue man, and the battle between Yori and Shego.

"Alright, I..." Drakken stopped in mid sentence,

noticing the battle, and Shego seemed to be losing.

"Hang on Shego." he shouted.

He aimed the babyfier at Yori, and pulled the trigger.

Suddenly, Yori was enveloped in a red beam; she closed her eyes, feeling disorientated.

As well as the feeling of falling, as she began to regress in age.

The glow vanished, and instead of a tall attractive young ninja woman, there was a five year old girl.

Her body was small but slim, her face was childlike, with a little mouth, short dark hair and dark eyes.

Her ninja clothes had also shrunk to fit her new size.

All the cheer leaders gasped.

Hana, who was still out in the open, blinked her dark eyes, a confused look on her face.

Shego gasped, surprised by this turn of events.

Yori gasped at the giant woman standing before her, she trembled.

"Perhaps now you can handle her."

Drakken remarked sarcastically.

Shego glared at her employer, exhausted and angry with the whole ordeal.

"Sure," she remarked tiredly.

"just let me catch my breath."

Tara and Becca joined the other cheer leaders scared, and unsure what to do.

Hana hesitated.

Yori turned and ran away.

Shego frowned, and casually threw an energy ball near Yori.

Yori fell in shock.

"I missed on purpose Missie."

Shego snarled softly, her green eyes full of menace.

"Stay where you are, and I won't hurt you...much."

Then a scowl appeared on Hana's cute little face.

She ran at Shego with surprising speed, and jumped.

Shego growled, her hands glowing,

she tried to shoot Hana, who ran around laughing, as she dodged with ease.

"Get that little brat Shego!" screamed Drakken as an energy blast hit him in the face.

The babyfier flew out of his hands, the dial swirled from one to twenty.

When it landed, a red beam struck Hana.

Hana squealed, as she glowed, she grew in size and shape.

Everyone gasped, except for Drakken who was laying on the floor, holding his sore face.

Hana had become a young adult in her twenties.

Her body was slim and attractive,

her face was oval, with a thin mouth, a cute nose, dark eyes, and short dark hair.

Her clothing, ( her purple baby dress, socks, shoes and diaper.)

had grown to fit her new size.

"Wow," she squealed happily,

"me big!" her voice was high, but slightly deeper than normal, due to her adult vocal chords.

Shego looked with frustration at the giant baby girl before her.

With a growl, her hands lit up and she charged.

Hana glared at the tall black / green woman with the glowing hands.

With a yell, Hana ran at Shego.

Shego threw a punch, and Hana fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped.

Hana glared up at Shego, tears in her eyes.

A smirk touched Shego's lips.

"What's the matter? Big baby gonna cry?" she asked with a sneer.

Suddenly, something inside Hana snapped, and with a yell, she got up, and threw herself at Shego,

knocking her down before she could respond.

Hana growled as she wrestled with Shego on the ground.

Shego struggled, her teeth bared, her eyes blazing with a rage of their own.

But Hana held Shego's wrists to the floor, so she couldn't strike.

"Dr. D, help me!" screamed Shego desperately.

Everyone looked at Drakken, who was getting up, still rubbing his sore face.

"What are.." he murmured as he noticed what was happening.

"Hang on Shego, I'll deal with it."

"We've got to do something." Jennifer told her fellow cheer leaders.

"Think, Think." Rebbecca told herself, trying to come up with a plan.

Five year old Yori, hesitated, unsure what to do.

Then she ran at Dr. Drakken, and grabbed the babyfier.

"What??" Drakken sputtered in surprise.

"Let go you little brat!"

Yori held firm, her small face, was full of determination.

Drakken growled and pulled.

They began moving in circles,

the dial switched back and forth, and random beams began firing everywhere.

The cheerleaders watched both fights with great interest from their hiding place.

They watched Hana and Shego fight, while Drakken and Yori wrestled with the babyfier, random shots going everywhere.

Hana knocked Shego down and was on top of her.

"You are dead!" growled Shego.

Suddenly, a random shot hit them;

They both glowed with a red light as their age changed.

They were soon filled with feelings of disorientation and weakness.

Shego and Hana had changed into old women.

Shego's long black hair was now gray, she wrinkles, and liver spots, and her once strong body was now frail.

Hana still looked the same, only now, her cute short black hair was gray, she had crow's feet around her eyes, and wrinkles, and her strength was gone too.

Both froze in surprise at the change that came over them.

Old Shego glared up at Hana, and punched her with difficulty.

"Get off me you young pup!" she demanded.

Her once deep feminine voice was dull and weak.

"Take this you old hag." old Hana shouted dully, trying to fight back.

Old Hana and old Shego struggled for a few seconds, then stopped, and sat on the floor groaning.

Their bodies full of aches and pains.

Shego threw a glance to where Drakken and Yori were still fighting.

"Someone's gonna pay for this." she murmured angrily.

Old Hana's lip trembled, and tears came into her eyes.

Never before had she felt so weak, so helpless.

"Me want be baby again." she sobbed.

Just then, the beam hit them again, turning them both into ten year old girls.

Shego looked the same, only shorter.

Her face was childish, and her body was wiry.

Hana looked like a slim four foot version of her baby self.

"Now this is more like it." said Shego, then she covered her mouth in shock.

"Was that my voice??"

Ten year old Hana giggled.

"You funny."

Ten year old Shego glared at Hana, her hands flickered.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." murmured Shego disgusted by the loss of her power.

Then she shrugged, and ran at Hana, shouting,

"Take this!"

Hana was knocked to the floor, and Shego held her down.

"You let go you big cry baby." grunted Hana.

They wrestled on the floor and started Pulling each others hair.

The cheer leaders hid, unsure what to do.

While Yori and Drakken wrestled

with the Babyfier.

Suddenly, Shego and Hana were hit again, turning them both into five year old children.

Hana and Shego stopped fighting, dazed by the sudden change they went through.

"Oh come on," exclaimed an irritated five year old Shego,

glaring up at Drakken and Yori who were still fighting.

"This is just riddicu..."

Before she could finish what she was saying, the babyfier beam hit them again, turning them both into one year old babies.

"Goo goo gaga Ba doo?" finished baby Shego, blinking her green eyes in stunned disbelief.

Baby Hana swung her little fist, right into Baby Shego's nose, and baby Shego began to cry.

Meanwhile, the cheer leaders were all watching the fight between Drakken and Yori.

"Come on girls!" said Tara finally,

"let's go help Yori!"

To Be Concluded...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry guys, I know I promised to end it here, but we've still got so many great ideas to work with, but I promise, the next part will end it.

(I Swear.)

until then, thanks for reading, and reviewing.

God Bless


	20. Chapter 20

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hello again my friends, and welcome to the next chapter,

of my story.

I know I've said that this would be the final chapter, but my partner has informed me, that there's still too much to do before we finish.

I'm glad that so many people have been enjoying it

Before we begin as usual, a heartfelt thanks to my good friend, and partner in crime,

Data Seeker.

This whole amazing story was all his idea, I just added some comedy where it was needed.

Now as always,

neither I nor Data Seeker own

Kim and Co.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: The Rescue

Part 4: The End?

"Come on girls," said Tara finally,

"Let's go help Yori."

They all got up to move, but as they started, Tara was hit by a beam, and she fell to the floor, turning into a baby dressed in a cheer outfit.

The cheer leaders stopped running and looked at baby Tara in shock.

Tara looked up at them, a dazed look on her face.

Suddenly, another beam hit Becca.

Becca began growing in size and age.

She turned into a middle aged woman, her face lined with age, and her short orange hair graying.

"Oh My," she gasped in shock.

Jennifer, Kelly and Stacy ran up to Yori.

But as they came closer to Yori and Drakken, Jennifer was hit, and turned into a baby.

She cried loudly, very upset by this turn of events.

Another beam hit Stacy, turning her into an old woman.

She gasped, shocked by the wrinkles on her arms.

Kelly reached Yori and Drakken, but another beam hit her.

She fell back dazed, and began to grow, turning into a twenty year old woman.

"Not bad." she conceded.

Just then, Yori lost her grip on the babyfier, and fell backwards.

Drakken cackled triumphantly.

But, Kelly, zoomed over, and grabbed the babyfier from Drakken.

"Hey!" screamed Drakken.

Suddenly, another beam hit Kelly, and she fell backwards becoming a ten year old.

Kelly looked up, surprised, and a little nervous.

"And now..."

Drakken aimed the babyfier.

But before he could shoot it, it was grabbed by a middle aged woman in a cheer uniform.

"Give it to me!" cried Drakken in frustration.

Another beam hit just inches from Kelly, so she got up and ran.

Yori laid on the floor exhausted, then she was struck by another beam, turning her into an old woman.

Her face was wrinkled, and her hair was now white as snow.

She groaned.

Baby Jennifer watched the whole ordeal helplessly, then she was struck by another beam, which aged her up to thirty years old.

She ran toward baby Tara, scooped her up, and ran away.

Suddenly, another beam hit them, turning them both into twenty year old women.

Tara gazed up at Jennifer.

"We need to fall back and come up with a plan." Tara told her.

They ran for cover, another beam missing them by five feet.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Rufus were still hiding behind a large box.

Jessie peeked out, and a beam hit her, changing her into a forty year old woman, her brown hair now tinged with gray.

"Rat Turds!" she complained pouting.

"I'll never get close enough without getting turned into who knows what. We have gotta do something about this blue guy but what?" she started thinking.

Then it dawned on her, and she whispered something to Rufus.

The little bald rodent, gave her a thumbs up, and took off like a shot.

Drakken and Rebbecca continued struggling.

Drakken was already tired, and Rebbecca had lost some of her strength along with her youth, so it was an even fight.

"I will not let go!" grunted Drakken.

Rufus was so small, he easily avoided every beam that came at him.

He quickly ran up Drakken's leg, and bit into his knee cap.

"OOWWWW!!" shouted the scientist, letting go of the babyfier.

The babyfier now lay in the very capable hands of Rebbecca.

She quickly glanced at the dial, and the trigger, and set the dial to one.

Drakken grabbed Rufus, and threw him aside, then looked up at Becca.

"Now then," she said with a grin,

"Where were we?" she asked, then before Drakken could run, she pulled the trigger.

Becca watched as Drakken glowed with a red light, and he shrunk.

Soon, there was a small blue baby sitting on the floor in a tiny lab coat.

"Waa!" he cried.

"Way to go, sis." Jennifer called out, as the cheer leaders all came out of hiding.

"No Problem." declared Rebbecca proudly.

"Yes," said old Yori, getting to her feet with difficulty due to her age.

"Very good."

"Hey," said a forty year old Jessie,

"Rufus helped too."

Rufus glanced up at Becca and sniffed the air.

"Thank you Rufus." said Becca picking up the small mole rat, and giving him a small peck on his bald head.

Rufus blushed, then dashed back to Jessie.

Rebbecca turned to Yori.

"Hang in there Yori,"

She examined the dial on the babyfier.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen." answered Yori in a very tired voice.

Rebbecca set the dial to Yori's original age, aimed at her, and pulled the trigger.

Yori groaned as she felt her energy returning.

"Thank you." responded Yori, grateful to be her young self again.

"no prob." said Rebbecca.

Soon, the cheer leaders were all their original ages.

While the cheer leaders examined their arms, legs and torso's,

Yori happened to turn and noticed baby Shego, laying on the floor screaming, while Hana sat on top of her, pulling her long black hair, and laughing.

"Stop Hana," Yori told the baby girl sternly, walking forward, and scooping Hana off of Shego's back.

"She has been punished enough young one."

Hana glared down at baby Shego.

Shego sat up sniffling, her eyes moist.

Kelly turned, and her eyes widened.

"Hey girls, Look."

Everyone turned, and watched as two baby boys came crawling into the hall, as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"Aw," commented Becca,

"It's Tim and Jim."

She walked over, picked up baby Jim, and hugged him, as his little eyes widened in surprise.

"Ohh," cooed Tara, and went over and picked up baby Tim.

"Their so cute." she added.

Tim's little face turned red, and he glared at Tara.

Tara noticed Tim's face and looked sheepish.

"Sorry Tim," she apologized.

"That didn't come out right."

"Tara, Rebbecca," Yori cut in crisply.

"Put the brothers Possible down, so that we may change them."

"you mean their diapers?" joked Jennifer.

Everyone glared at her, trying not to smile, but they tried in vain.

The faces of Tim and Jim, blushed in embarrassment.

Tara and Becca, who were giggling, put the boys down and took a step back.

Rebbecca picked up the babyfier,

pointed it at them, and fired.

The boys soon returned to their original ages.

Tim and Jim examined themselves, as if making sure they were real.

"Well," muttered Tim, irritably,

"I'm glad that's over."

"Tell me about it." agreed Jim.

"Are you boys alright?" asked Yori.

"I'll get over it." replied Tim frowning.

"Ditto." agreed Jim, equally unhappy.

Just then, Tara remembered something.

"We still need to find Kim." she told everyone.

"And Ron and Bonnie too." added Stacy grimly.

"We must find them," Yori told the group.

Then she turned to Jessie.

"You will stay with the babies."

She motioned to the bawling Drakken, and the pouting Shego on the floor.

"Are you sure the beam won't wear off?" she asked timidly.

"Of course not, my young friend."

said Yori kindly.

"It didn't wear off on you, did it?"

"No Yori." Jessica conceded softly.

"You will be fine."

Carrying Hana in her arms, Yori and the others left.

Jessie sat down on a box, and watched the two babies.

Soon, Rufus climbed into her lap, and helped her watch them.

"You know what Rufus?" she asked him sweetly.

Rufus eyed her questioningly.

"I could never be this brave without you here.

When I get home, I'm going straight to smarty mart, and buy myself a female naked mole rat."

Rufus purred happily.

Drakken soon stopped bawling, and pouted on the floor.

While Shego, simply sat where she was, with her little arms crossed.

Just then, a black cat entered the room.

Rufus gasped, ran up Jessica's body and hid in her hair.

"Easy there little guy," she said lovingly, removing the little mole rat from her hair.

"I won't let him hurt you."

Jessie stood up, holding Rufus in her hands, fearful that the cat would attack.

"You stay away from Rufus."

she told the cat,

scared, but determined not to let any harm come to Rufus.

The cat stared at them,

then limped over to Shego.

Shego was surprised, but wrapped her arms around her cat.

"Pretty Kitty." cooed Shego in a baby voice.

He soon laid down beside her.

"Ahh," murmured Jessica softly.

"how cute."

"Yeah," muttered Rufus sarcastically,

"cute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Bonnie carried Kim down another corridor.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Stoppable?" asked a very tired Bonnie.

"Fairly sure Bonnie," replied Ron, who was also very tired.

"Let's set her down here and rest."

he told her.

They laid Kim on the floor,

Ron sat down near her, arranging her head on his legs.

Kim cuddled up to him, laying her head on his shoulder, still sucking her thumb as if her life depended on it.

Ron blinked, surprised by Kim's climb, and patted her back smiling.

"Ron," Bonnie began softly,

"Aren't you scared?" she asked fearfully.

"Of course I am." he stated.

A frown crossed his freckled face.

"I'm just as scared as you, or Kim, or anyone else."

Bonnie eyed him.

"You don't seem scared." she commented.

Ron shrugged.

"I guess it's how you hide the fact that your scared. Now, as for me,"

he continued to explain,

"I try to hide my fear, by joking around, and doing stupid things to make people laugh."

Bonnie frowned, recalling all the stupid things, (or things she considered stupid) Ron said and did.

"So it's an act?" she asked skeptically,

"you only appear to be dumb?"

"Mostly," answered Ron with a goofy grin.

"It's just who I am. Now you," he continued, his eyes focused on her closely.

"Sometimes I think that you seem to be a cruel selfish but pretty cheer leader; but deep down, your just a scared little girl."

Bonnie blushed. She wanted to deny it. She didn't believe it herself. Yet, maybe he was right.

She had always considered herself to be perfect, high up on the food chain, but now, she didn't seem so special.

As she thought about what Ron had told her, she absentmindedly stuck her thumb in her mouth, but immediately took it out.

Just then, Kim opened her eyes, and looked around, then, took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Ronnie," she said softly,

"could you please hold me?"

Ron looked lovingly at Kim, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

She closed her eyes, and sucked her thumb as they cuddled for awhile.

Bonnie eyed them silently, wondering what to do.

Just then, Bonnie heard someone calling her name.

"Bonnie ! Ron!" the voice called out.

"That sounds like... Tara?" exclaimed the little brunette girl.

"Tara!" she cried.

"Bonnie! Thank heavens." exclaimed teenage Tara, as she ran up to them.

"Hey guys," she called over her shoulder,

"They're over here."

Soon, Yori, and the rest of the cheer Squad found them.

"Booya!" exclaimed Ron, holding Kim to his side.

Kim twitched, still cuddling with him.

"But, how did you get big?" asked a very confused Bonnie.

"Rebbecca got the Babyfier away from Dr. Drakken." explained Tara.

"I want to be big again." demanded Bonnie, once again slipping into her little brat mode,

"change me back now!"

"What was that Bonnie?" asked Yori patiently, her eyes focused on the little brunette child.

"I mean," Bonnie corrected herself,

"please make me big again."

Yori nodded to Rebbecca, who aimed the babyfier at Bonnie, then pulled the trigger.

Bonnie felt a dizzy sensation as she changed in age and size.

Soon, Bonnie was her teenage self again.

Bonnie examined her arms, and touched her body.

"Yes!" she cheered happily,

"no more baby blues."

Then everyone noticed Kim and Ron, sitting on the floor.

Ron looked up at them, innocently waiting for his turn to be turned normal.

Kim had her head on Ron's shoulder, and her thumb in her mouth.

"Awww," they all said sweetly.

"How cute," Stacy commented softly.

"Never a camera around when you need one huh bro?" asked Tim to his brother dryly.

"You got that right bro." replied Jim.

"Well, here we go," said Rebbecca pulling the trigger.

Kim and Ron glowed with a red light, as they changed back to their teenage selves.

At first, Kim was disoriented, but then, she felt the strength returning to her body.

"Kim," she heard Ron ask,

"are you O.K.?" he was softly shaking her to wake her up.

His voice sounded different from the high girlish voice that he had been using.

Kim opened her eyes.

Ron was a teenager again, smiling kindly at her.

She then noticed she was normal too.

Then she realized that she had her thumb in her mouth.

She heard some quiet giggling, then looked up at the other cheerleaders

staring at her and Ron.

Jennifer was still giggling. Everyone else was just smiling.

She quickly took her thumb out of her mouth; her face turned almost as red as her hair.

"Not one word, guys." she ordered them, her voice low, her eyes full of anger.

"Not one word."

Everyone tried to stop smiling, but they tried in vain.

"It's O.K. Kim," Ron whispered, trying to comfort her,

"it's O.K.."

Kim hid her face in Ron's hockey jersey.

Ron held her close, stroking her hair, and trying to comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie and Rufus watched the two babies on the floor from a distance.

Drakken was still pouting, while Shego had calmed down some, knowing that her cat was close by.

Jessie and Rufus looked up when they heard footsteps.

Then, Kim, Ron, Yori and the others arrived.

"Kim, Ron Bonnie you all O.K.?"

asked Jessie.

"We're fine Jess." Kim assured her.

"Hey Rufus, buddy," said Ron, going over to Jessie, reaching out to receive his favorite bald pet.

Rufus quickly jumped out of Jessie's arms, and hugged his master.

Yori threw a glance at the two babies on the floor,

"So, what are we to do with them?" she asked.

"Well," said Kim, eying baby Shego,

"I don't know about Drakken, but I've got plans for my new baby sister."

"Say what?" asked Ron, not sure what Kim was talking about.

"Long story." answered Kim.

Baby Shego's Green eyes filled with terror.

She held the cat even closer now.

Seeing the fear in the little baby girl, Kim felt a touch of pity.

"And don't worry sis," she assured the de-aged villainess, getting too her knees, so her face was just a foot from Shego's.

"I wont over work you, I know how that feels now, and I wouldn't do that to anyone."

Baby Shego looked up at Kim, and calmed down somewhat.

Then she sulked, unhappy with her destiny.

"But what about Drakken?"

asked Ron, looking at the blue skinned baby in a lab coat.

"Well," began Tara kneeling down and looking at the pouting scientist.

"I'm an only child, and I've always wanted a little brother."

Baby Drakken looked at her, then began crying again.

"Will your parents agree?" asked Stacy skeptically.

"I'll ask, but I'm sure they'll say alright." she told her as she picked up Drakken.

Drakken continued to cry, even while Tara carried him away.

"Come on you guys," exclaimed Kelly,

"let's go home."

"Come on little sister," said Kim sweetly to baby Shego, kneeling down and picking her up.

Shego held on to her cat.

But Kim had no problem unhooking Shego's hand's and forced her to let go of the cat.

Shego began shouting gibberish words;

pointing at the cat.

"What's wrong Shego?" asked Kim,

holding the struggling infant in her arms.

Kim then noticed Shego's cat.

Mr. Whiskers meowed.

He looked pleadingly at her.

Kim glared at the cat, that had hurt Ron, and scared her.

She held Shego up, and looked into her eyes.

"He's not coming with us." she told the green infant girl.

Shego screamed at the top of her lungs; kicking her arms and legs;

But it was hopeless.

Kim glared at the screaming baby girl in her arms;

then at the cat who looked pleading;

The screaming was annoying, and she couldn't think.

"SHEGO!" Kim ordered, her voice loud and threatening.

"Quiet!"

Shego stopped screaming and stared at Kim; her face a mixture of fear, and hatred toward Kim.

Kim sighed, and took a deep breath as she made her decision.

"Alright Shego," said Kim wearily.

"Your cat can be part of my family.

But, only if he behaves, and you are a good girl.

Do you two agree to the conditions, or should I separate you forever?"

The cat looked at Kim uneasily, and lowered his head.

Little Shego hesitated, then nodded her head, accepting her fate.

"Good." said Kim, throwing a glance at the cat.

"Come Mr. Whiskers."

The cat slowly followed her, his tail and head low.

Shego was laying on Kim's chest.

Her head over Kim's shoulder, her eyes focused on her cat, following them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drakken was in a car seat, next to Hana sulking. Hana giggled.

Kim put Shego into another car seat in her sloth.

And Mr. Whiskers climbed into the car, and curled up into a black furry ball at her feet.

As Rebbecca and Bonnie climbed into the S.U.V. , Bonnie took the babyfier away from her.

"I need to borrow this." she told the red haired girl with an evil grin.

"What do you mean Bonnie?" asked Becca, a frown on her face.

"I have some sisters, who need to be taught a lesson." Bonnie told her, an edge in her voice.

"No way Bonnie," said Kim, grabbing the weapon away from her.

"This things gonna be destroyed as soon as Possible. We should have destroyed it sooner."

"Aw, come on Kim," pleaded Bonnie,

"you've seen how they treat me, they deserve it."

As Kim considered this, Bonnie gave her the puppy dog pout.

"Alright, fine Bonnie, but on a few conditions.

We get your mothers approval.

I will keep the babyfier the whole time.

And finally, you will show them how a big sister should act, no vengeance. Understand?" asked Kim, giving Bonnie a hard look.

Bonnie hesitated , then she lowered her head.

"Yes Kim." she agreed.

"Good." said Kim approvingly.

"Here we go." Yori told everyone;

and then they drove off, Yori with the cheer squad, Tim, Jim, and baby Drakken. And Kim, in her sloth, with Ron, Shego, and Mr. Whiskers.

They drove away from the fake mountains, and back to Middleton.

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well friends, as I promised, that ended the whole sitch.

Come back next week, for the wrap up, and the ending.

Till next time,

thanks for reading and reviewing,

God Bless


	21. Chapter 21

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Well hello again, friends,

Well the battles over, and now begins the wrap up.

We have a few loose ends to clear up before we finish.

As always, a big thank you to my good friend,

Data Seeker.

Also, neither he nor I own Kim and Co., so please don't sue.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 : Aftermath

Part 1 : No more Baby Blues

Kim and Yori drove up to the Possible Home.

Kim in her sloth, with Ron, Rufus, Baby Shego, and Mr Whiskers.

And Yori in her S.U.V., with the cheer squad, and Baby Drakken.

"Here we are." she told everyone.

The Cheer squad began getting out.

Kim helped baby Shego out of her car seat,

while Mr. Whiskers eyed her carefully, to make sure she didn't hurt her.

Meanwhile, Tara was helping baby Drakken out of his seat.

Kim, still holding a sulking baby Shego in her arms, and being followed by Mr. Whiskers, when she went over to the side of the car.

"Thanks for all the help Yori." she said sweetly.

Ron had just finished helping Hana out and looked up.

"Yeah," he interjected happily.

"Don't know what we would've done without you."

Hana laughed softly, holding Ron's hand.

"You sure you can't come in, for a cup of tea, or something?" asked Kim.

"Some other time Possible-san," explained Yori sadly,

"but truthfully, I must leave.

My plane back to Yamamochi school leaves in an hour, and I still have to return the Suv."

Tim and Jim were outside the car, and just looked at her.

"Yori," Tim cut in,

"It's called an S.U.-"

Kim quickly reached her hand over and covered his mouth, knowing that Yori would still not understand.

Tim frowned up at his older sister.

Yori eyed them puzzled.

Kim smiled at Yori's puzzlement.

"Have a nice trip Yori, and thanks for the save."

"As you would say, Possible-san,"

explained Yori from behind the wheel of the S.U.V.,

"It was no big."

Then she drove off, waving to everyone as she left.

"Well," Kelly told everyone,

"I got to get home, but first, I have to get my script."

Kelly ran inside.

"Me and my little sister, have to get home too." said Jennifer, throwing a smile at the short redhead.

Becca smiled at her older sister, and they waved to everyone, and walked off.

"Bye!" everyone present called after them.

"Bye guys." said Stacy, turning to leave.

They all waved as she left.

"Well," said Jessie,

"I've gotta go too."

She turned to Ron.

"Sometime next week," she began,

"can you and Rufus come to my house?"

"Sure," replied Ron,

"But why?" he asked puzzled.

"It's a surprise."

She looked down at the pocket containing Rufus, and said,

"Bye Rufus, it was great meeting you."

The little mole rat popped out of Ron's pocket, gave her a thumbs up, and pretended to blow her a kiss, as she turned and left.

Just then, Kelly came out of the house with her script.

"Bye you guys." she said over her back as she left, and then she ran off.

So soon, it was just, Tim, Jim, Kim, Ron, Hanna, Rufus, Bonnie, Tara, baby Drakken, and baby Shego.

"Kim," said Bonnie patiently,

"Can we go deal with my sisters now please?" asked Bonnie, with a pleading look on her face, and in her voice.

"Bonnie, wait till we're through with this baby sitch," Kim told Bonnie, looking down at Shego in her arms, and Drakken in Tara's.

"then, we'll go back to your place, discuss the idea with your mother, and go from there."

"Fine." said Bonnie reluctantly.

Then Kim turned to Ron and Tara,

"Now, Ron, Tara," she began,

"Go in the house, and find some nice baby clothes for Shego and Drakken. Tim, Jim, you help them."

"Got it." they both said simultaneously.

"Meanwhile," Continued Kim,

"I'll discuss this with the Rents."

"Right Kim," said Tara, reaching forward, and taking little Shego out of Kim's arms.

"And after I dress little miss green here," she said, throwing a glance at Shego's cute little face.

"I'll take my little brother home, and discuss my plans with my mom and dad."

"You think they'll let you keep him?" asked Ron curiously as they walked inside.

"I can only hope." she told him softly.

Hours Later...

Drakken and Shego were sitting in front of the T.V. Watching cartoons.

Little Shego wore a diaper.

Over it she wore a yellow sun dress, with little ducks on the pockets.

Her arms crossed her chest, a mad pout on her chubby face.

Drakken also wore a diaper, over his, he was dressed in a small one piece outfit.

(The same teddy bear outfit that Ron had worn the other night)

He was watching the show with interest, as if he didn't care about anything else.

Tara and Bonnie were keeping an eye on them.

Ron, Hanna and Rufus, had left earlier, to put Hanna to bed.

Soon Kim walked into the family room, with her mom and dad behind her.

"So," began her mother softly.

"That is Drew, and the other one is called Shego?" she asked, looking at the babies with blue and green skin on the floor.

"Yes mom." replied Kim.

"And you want us to adopt Shego, and make her your little sister?"

her mother asked.

"I know it's going to be hard mom," Kim conceded.

"but I think after a few years with our family, she'll forget her evil tendencies, and grow up normal."

Hearing what Kim said, baby Shego turned her head, and glowered up at her.

If the little red headed princess, thought she would ever become a good little girl,

she was going to be very disappointed.

Meanwhile, Kim's mother and father were silent for several moments.

"Sounds good Kimmie cub," her father conceded.

"But what about her green skin? And his blue skin?"

he asked looking at them both.

"What will our neighbors think?"

Baby Shego growled softly, angry at the words of Dr. Possible, but it came out a gurgle.

She frowned, aggravated at her condition.

Drakken didn't notice.

"Well hon," said her mother thinking, putting her finger on her chin.

"There are medications I've heard of, that could help change their skin color.

I could even run some tests."

"Well, that's fine with me." said Kim's father mildly.

"I hope you find something." said Tara.

Then she turned, picked up her little brother, and hugged him.

"Time to go, little brother."

Baby Drakken bawled unhappily in Tara's arms.

Baby Shego glared up at Drakken, finding him pathetic.

"Well," she continued, reaching for a bag of baby stuff, and carrying it and Drakken to the door.

"I'd better get home and introduce mom and dad to my little brother."

"One thing though Tara," asked Kim curiously.

"Is he going to keep his name Drew? Or are you going to give him a new name?"

"Well," she said, looking at him.

"If I have my way, his new names gonna be Mark."

"Bye Tara." said Tim, smiling up at her.

"Bye Tim." she said sweetly, smiling back at him.

"Well, come on little bro," she said carrying Drakken out the door.

"Lets get you home."

"Kim," said a very impatient Bonnie, in a tight voice.

"Can we please go back to my place, and deal with my sisters?"

Kim eyed Bonnie.

"You know Bonnie? I liked you better when you were a little sister." she told her.

Bonnie blushed slightly.

"Sorry," she apologized,

"Can we please go now?"

"Well," began Kim thoughtfully;

Then she turned to her mother.

"Mom, will you and dad be O.K. With Shego while I'm gone?"

"Yes dear," her mother told her teenage daughter.

Kim watched as her mother went over to Shego, picked her up,

and hugged the little green girl.

Shego's eyes widened in surprise;

an unfamiliar feeling rippling through her.

"Don't worry Andrea," Mrs. Possible told her new adopted daughter.

"Your going to be just fine."

"Andrea?" asked a confused Kim.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in puzzlement too.

"Yes dear," replied her mother lovingly.

"I'm going to give this little angel, my name."

"Well, that's nice." Commented Kim, then she turned and left.

Miss Possible held the little green baby lovingly.

Shego/Andrea looked dazed;

Bewildered by her new name, and the fuzzy feelings she was experiencing as Miss Possible held her.

'She loves me.' she thought to herself, holding her new mothers neck.

Then she stopped in shock.

'What's happening to me?

What are these thoughts, and emotions?' she asked herself in horror; then it clicked.

'My mind is becoming babylike.

I don't want to be a baby!'

Baby Shego/Andrea sobbed loudly,

struggling in Miss Possible's arms.

"There now young lady," Miss Possible said calmingly, patting Shego/Andrea's back gently.

It seemed to relax her.

"Just relax, little one," she said lovingly,

"every thing's all right." she whispered kindly into the little girls ear.

Baby Shego/Andrea tried to fight it

clinging to her evil grown up self.

But it was so much easier just to fall into the warmth and comfort that was enveloping her.

She relaxed, and laid in her mother's arms.

Mrs. Possible went over to the couch and sat down, gently holding the baby in her arms.

She put her left hand on Shego/Andrea's head, and stroked her long black hair, and then carressed her cheek.

The little baby girl smiled in spite of herself at Mrs. Possible, her new mother.

"That's a good little girl." her mother said lovingly.

Shego/Andrea's cheek blushed, turning a darker shade of green, but, she allowed herself to be loved.

Suddenly, Mr. Whiskers jumped on the couch, and went over to Mrs Possible, and his old mistress.

"Oh Hello," Mrs. Possible said to the cat.

The cat went over to Shego/Andrea's face.

Shego/Andrea smiled, and reached for her cat's head, her fingers rubbing his fur.

Meanwhile, Kim came downstairs with the babyfier.

Bonnie was waiting.

"Alright Bonnie," said Kim, her eyes flashed with determination.

"Let's go talk to your mother and tell her our plan."

Bonnie smiled with enthusiasm.

As Kim and Bonnie left,

Mrs. Possible continued rocking little Andrea Possible in her arms,

while Mr Possible searched their attic, for the boys old crib, for his newest daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, at the Rockwaller home,

"And that's our plan." Kim finished explaining to Bonnie's mother.

"So can we do it mother, Please??" begged Bonnie, her face full of pleading.

Mrs. Rockwaller sat in her chair,

staring across the dinner table at Kim, and her brunette child with surprise, not saying anything.

"Do you disapprove Mrs. Rockwaller?" asked Kim carefully.

"It's strange," she confessed, removing her glasses, and rubbing her eyes.

"I never thought of my big girls becoming little again."

"Well," said Kim, with a smile,

"What you call strange, is pretty normal for me and my boyfriend.

But, I think this would definitely

teach them a lesson."

Mrs Rockwaller was silent for several moments, then she sighed.

"O.K. , your right Kim, it would probably do them some good.

Besides," she added with a smile,

"I miss my little girls.

You brought back some wonderful memories of my little Bonbon."

Bonnie blushed but smiled at her mother.

"One last thing," Kim told her earnestly.

"I suspect that when their kids, they will be spoiled brats, how will you deal with them?"

Mrs Rockwaller hesitated for a moment.

"Well," she began,

"I tell them to stop behaving like that."

"I mean no disrespect," said Kim carefully,

"but I don't think that will work.

At least not with them."

"What can I do then?" asked Mrs. Rockwaller frowning.

"I don't have any other methods."

Kim frowned.

'Which is probably why they grew up to be jerks.' she thought to herself.

But out loud she said,

"You could take away their T.V. Privileges, no desserts, only feeding them healthy foods, time outs, and spanking."

"you can't be serious," exclaimed Mrs. Rockwaller in shock.

"spanking is cruel."

"It may be painful, but I don't think it's cruel," Kim told her firmly.

"Maybe you didn't know this, but there is fat in that part of the body, that can keep a spanking from causing bruises and injuries like that.

And it just might do them some good. It certainly worked on me, and my brothers." Kim smiled.

"Though I didn't believe it, when my mother told me it was good for me."

Mrs Rockwaller hesitated.

"Remember," Kim reminded her,

"There are other options to spanking."

Mrs. Rockwaller pondered this.

"Let me think about it first."

she replied slowly.

"Fine," said Kim,

"but remember," she warned,

"The spanking should only be used

as a last resort, after you've already tried everything else."

"Very well then," said Mrs. Rockwaller,

"Let us see how my girls react to their second childhood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, Connie walked out of the bathroom, her hair was damp, and she was dressed in a bathrobe, that was royal blue, with a big red "C" on it.

She went to a bedroom door and knocked.

The door opened, and Lonnie scowled at her sister.

"Your turn." Connie told her with a frown.

"It's about time." Lonnie remarked rudely.

She grabbed her robe, and headed toward the bathroom.

Sulking, Connie went into her bedroom, sat on her bed, picked up her headphones, and began to listen to music.

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened, and her mother walked in.

"Mom!" Connie exclaimed in surprise, and scowled as she removed her headphones.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"We need to talk," Mrs. Rockwaller told her older daughter,

"come with me."

Connie pouted, and got up, clutching her robe about her.

Connie went into the hallway, as her mother went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Lonnie, come out," her mother shouted.

"I need to talk with you."

"I'm about to take a shower!" Lonnie shouted through the door.

"Listen young lady," her mother shouted angrily.

"You get dressed and get out here now!"

"O.K. O.K." Lonnie declared irritably.

Mrs. Rockwaller and Connie waited several moments.

Then the door opened, and a very irked Lonnie stepped out, dressed in her robe, which was purple with a big red "L" on it.

Her hair was dry, obviously she hadn't showered yet.

"O.K. I'm out," she said irritably,

"what is it?"

"Yes mom," asked Connie,

"What is it?"

"Come downstairs," Mrs. Rockwaller told them,

"I'll explain."

"Whatever." Lonnie murmured irritably.

"Yeah." Connie agreed.

They both followed their mother downstairs and entered the family room.

There they found Kim, and Bonnie

seated around the dinner table.

"Well would you look at that." Connie said mockingly.

"Our little sister is all grown up."

"they grow up so fast these days Connie." agreed Lonnie in mock caring.

"Why it seems only yesterday, she was a little girl. Oh wait a minute, that was yesterday."

They both chuckled wickedly.

Bonnie glowered at them, an ache swelled up inside her.

"Girls," said their mother sternly,

"we need to discuss your treatment of your sister."

"Mother," began Connie,

"there is nothing wrong with the way we treat her."

"Yeah," agreed Lonnie,

"we treat her like a baby because she is a baby."

Kim looked over at Bonnie.

Bonnie face was twisted into a pout, and she noticed a tear in her left eye.

"Now you listen to me young ladies," said their mother evenly.

"either you treat your sister with more respect, or I'm going to do something we will all regret."

"What?" asked Connie definitely.

"take away our credit cards?" she laughed.

Lonnie snickered as well.

"Very well then," said their mother evenly,

"Kim, you may do what you have to do."

Kim stood up, set the dial on the babyfier to five, and aimed at them.

"What is that thing?" asked Lonnie sarcastically.

"Some kind of space laser or something?"

Kim smirked, and pulled the trigger.

The red beam struck Connie and Lonnie, and they gasped and groaned as the beam deaged them.

The glow vanished, and soon, their were two five year old girls in their places.

They were small;

They're slim, attractive bodies were chubby; their mean but pretty looking faces were cute and childlike; their hair came to their shoulders.

Their bathrobes had shrunk to fit their small size.

They both looked up at the grinning Kim and Bonnie.

They gasped in horror and disbelief.

"What's going on here?" asked Connie in a little girls voice.

"Why are we so small?" asked a very bewildered Lonnie in her own little girls voice.

"Well dears," began their mother sweetly,

"Untill you learn to treat your sister with respect, you will be the little sisters, and Bonnie will be the big sister."

"No!" they both cried, and began bawling.

"Now girls," said their mother sternly.

"You brought this on yourselves, now, you can either except it, and learn from it. Or you can cry about it."

Both little girls fell to the floor and threw temper tantrums.

Screaming and pounding the floor with their little fists.

"I wanna be big! I want to be big! I want to be BIG!!" cried Connie, pounding the floor as she cried.

"Me Too! Me Too!" cried Lonnie bawling her little eyes out.

"Girls!" said their mother angrily,

"now you stop that or else..."

She considered her next words very carefully.

"I'm going to have to spank the both of you." she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." declared Connie, her face full of shock and defiance.

"You've never spanked us before." screamed Lonnie in unbelief, and defiance.

Kim saw what was about to happen, and got up to make sure there was no escape.

"Well my dears," said Mrs. Rockwaller in a low voice, walking up to her two daughters.

"There's a first time for everything."

She grabbed the nearest child,

(which happened to be Lonnie.)

carried her to a chair, and put her over her knee.

"You can't do this to me!!" she screamed, trying to struggle out of her mother's grasp.

At first, Mrs. Rockwaller hesitated,

she had always considered spanking a form of cruel punishment.

But her original parenting methods didn't seem to work, and Kim assured her that spanking was sometimes necessary.

It had worked on her, and on her brothers.

Bracing herself, she slammed her hand down on Lonnie's little bottom.

Lonnie sobbed loudly as her mother spanked her again and again.

Connie tried to escape, but Kim was behind her.

"Going somewhere Kiddo?" she asked grabbing her wrist before she could run.

Connie screamed, and tried to pull loose, but Kim's grip was like an iron vice.

Soon Mrs. Rockwaller was finished with Lonnie, and she put her down.

Lonnie was sobbing, and massaging her sore bottom.

"Next," said Mrs. Rockwaller grimly.

"No!" screamed Connie.

Kim picked up the struggling little brat, and placed her in Mrs. Rockwallers lap.

Connie screamed and struggled just before the spanking had begun.

Bonnie watched the whole ordeal with grim satisfaction.

Finally, Mrs. Rockwaller put Connie down.

Both little girls were rubbing their sore bottoms, their eyes full of tears while they sniffled.

Bonnie actually felt some pity for her baby sisters.

"Understand this, my dear children," their mother told them.

There was pain in her voice,

"Doing that was hard, and it hurts me more then it does you."

Connie and Lonnie stared at their mother, disbelief mixed with the pain in their faces.

"Now then," their mother continued,

"Are you going to behave?"

"Yes Mommy." they both said together, in shaky voices, their faces full of fear.

"Good." their mother said approvingly.

"Ah, mom," began Connie softly.

"What about school? And parties? And.."

"You will be excused from school." said their mother cutting her off.

"for however long this takes, as for parties? No."

"But mom," began Lonnie tearfully.

"What about clothes? All we have are these robes, and we can't wear them all the time." she gestured to the bathrobe she wore that had shrunk with her.

"That's right mama," agreed Connie,

"We need clothes."

"Well then," began their mother sweetly.

"You can thank Kim, for bringing a box of her old baby clothes."

Connie and Lonnie's spirit sank.

Their faces flushed with embarrassment.

"Now then," their mother continued,

"for the next week, you will be the little sisters, and Bonnie will be the big sister."

"But..." began Connie.

"Would you like to try for two weeks?!." threatened her mother anger coloring her voice.

Lonnie and Connie's eyes widened in shock.

"No Mommy." they replied softly.

Suddenly Lonnie looked up at her mother.

"But Bonnie will get revenge on us for the way we treated her."

exclaimed Lonnie fearfully.

"Don't worry," Kim interjected softly.

"Bonnie won't do the revenge thing on you."

Kim threw a glare at Bonnie.

"Right Bonnie?"

Bonnie hesitated for several moments.

There was a battle inside herself.

She took a deep breath.

"I promise," she answered reluctantly,

"there will be no revenge."

Both little girls looked at Bonnie questioningly.

"Now," said their mother,

"If by the end of the week, you've learned your lesson, you'll be changed back."

Both little girls smiled happily.

"But, if you haven't, we will go for another week, until you do.

Do you both understand?" their mother asked.

Both little girls nodded their heads sadly.

"Good." said Mrs. Rockwaller.

"Now, Bonnie, why don't you help your sisters into some clean clothes." she asked nicely.

"Sure Mother," said Bonnie smiling.

She grabbed the bag of clothes Kim had brought, and looked at her big/little sisters.

"Come on little sisters, let's get you changed."

Both girls blushed, embarrassed, and reluctantly followed her up the stairs to their room.

"_Don't worry guys,"_ she whispered so only they could hear.

"_Be good tonight, and I'll take you out shopping tomorrow."_ she smiled.

"Honest?" asked Connie.

"Of course." replied Bonnie.

"Why?" asked Lonnie.

"Well because," said Bonnie hugging her sisters,

"That's what sisters do."

Meanwhile downstairs, Mrs Rockwaller and Kim were still talking.

"Thanks for all your help Kim."

"It was no big, Mrs. Rockwaller, I just hope they learn their lesson.

But if you have any questions, call my mother." she said giving her their phone number.

"She can tell you how to even keep Bonnie in line."

Then Kim paused for a moment,

"I think I'll check on Bonnie."

"Whatever for?" asked a puzzled

Mrs. Rockwaller.

"Just in case." replied Kim, and turned to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well as you can see, although the cheer squad is back to normal, there are still some baby sitches.

Now, the questions...

Will Shego ever learn to be good?

Will Drakken accept his new family?

Will Bonnie's sisters learn their lesson?

The answers to these questions next week.

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed.

God Bless.


	22. Chapter 22

Kim's Baby Blues

by Kim's # 1 Fan.

Hey guys we're back with some more Baby blues.

This time, a big thanks to Data seeker, I had a bad case of writers block, and he finished this section for me, I'll never be able to thank him enough.

Now, If you haven't read or reviewed, then please do, if you have, then thank you ever so much.

Now, as always, neither I nor Data Seeker own Kim & Co.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Part 2 : Bonnie's Big Sister Blues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kim walked up the stairs to Bonnie's room, she heard Bonnie talking to her little sisters.

"Now then," she said mischievously.

"You are going to wear, what I tell you to wear."

Connie and Lonnie pouted as they looked at what Bonnie wanted them to wear;

two humiliating pink night gowns.

"Bonnie," began Kim evenly,

"Could I talk to you please?"

"What is it Kim?" asked Bonnie angrily,

"I'm putting my sisters in their place."

"Think Bonnie," Kim reminded her nicely.

"Didn't your sisters do the exact same thing to you, when you were that age?"

"Yes." replied Bonnie sadly.

"Right," said Kim coolly.

"Now, go back in there, and treat them the way you'll want them to treat you when their normal."

"Right Kim," said Bonnie softly,

"Thanks."

"Sure, you want my help?" asked Kim sweetly.

"No, Kim, I got this.

You working Club Banana tomorrow?" asked Bonnie curiously.

"I should be." replied Kim,

"Why?"

"I promised my sisters I'd get them new outfits tomorrow, and I just might need your help."

"You got it Bon." said Kim happily.

"See you tomorrow, girl." said Kim turning to leave.

"Right," said Bonnie reentering her room,

"See you tomorrow."

Bonnie then noticed that Connie and Lonnie were looking at her sadly, holding the night gowns she had chosen for them.

"Alright girls," said Bonnie softly,

"come here, and give me back those old things."

Connie and Lonnie first stared at her, then slowly came forward, and gave back what Bonnie had picked for them.

"Now then Connie, I want you to look in this bag, and find yourself a night shirt, and Jammie bottoms.

Connie looked in the bag, and soon pulled out a purple nightshirt,

with writing, which read,

"Pretty As A Princess." along with a purple pair of Jammie bottoms.

"All right, now, go change in the bathroom while Lonnie makes her pick." Bonnie told her.

"Right big sis," said Connie carefully, grabbing her stuff, and running into the nearby bathroom.

Then Lonnie stepped forward,

"All right kiddo," said Bonnie sweetly,

"Your turn."

Lonnie looked in the bag, and found a lime green nightshirt, with a picture of Tinker Bell asleep on a cloud, and on the back was written, "Sweet Dreams."

she also found a pair of lime green Pajama bottoms.

Soon Connie came out of the bathroom dressed in the purple Jammies.

"Aw, how cute," cooed Bonnie, looking at her.

"You look so cute in that little sister."

Connie's face flushed.

Meanwhile, Lonnie moved past Connie and went into the bathroom.

Soon, Bonnie noticed a tear, in Connie's eye.

"Connie," she asked puzzled,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Connie replied uneasily.

"Tell me the truth Connie, what did I do?" asked Bonnie frowning.

Connie hesitated.

"You...hurt my feelings," she replied softly, trying not to cry.

"You said I'm cute, I'm humiliated."

Bonnie mentally slapped herself.

"Sorry." she said with effort, hating it when she was wrong.

"I guess I'm not very good at being a big sister."

A few moments later, the bathroom door opened, and Lonnie stepped out wearing the clothes she picked looking grim.

"Oh," Bonnie cooed mischievously,

"now you, are just too, too, cute."

Lonnie blushed deeply, her face etched in misery.

"oh," remarked Bonnie, slapping her head.

"There I go again."

Lonnie looked at Bonnie, puzzled

by her reaction.

Bonnie let out a sigh, as she attempted to swallow her pride.

"Sorry, Lonnie." she apologized.

"I shouldn't have said that."

Lonnie stared at Bonnie in stunned disbelief;

Connie slowly edged herself by Lonnie's side, looking nervous.

Bonnie took a deep breath, and got to her knees.

"Come here." she told them stiffly.

Connie and Lonnie hesitated, then they slowly walked up to their big/little sister.

To their surprise, Bonnie wrapped her arms around them and hugged them.

"Wha??" Connie and Lonnie gasped in surprise.

"It's just a hug," Bonnie told them,

"I thought it might help us to...act like sisters. Come on, hug me too."

Connie and Lonnie returned the hug, feeling a feeling that they weren't familiar with.

Bonnie too felt the same feeling.

She looked down at her former older sisters, who were smiling up at her.

They were so small and seemed so innocent.

It was hard to believe that they were the cruel, snooty adult sized brats that made her child hood so unhappy.

"You said you were taking us shopping tomorrow?" asked Connie carefully.

"That's right sis," replied Bonnie slowly,

"After breakfast, we're going to Club Banana, to buy you each an outfit from their new Kids Banana Bunch, that...aren't cute.

Connie and Lonnie began grinning with anticipation.

"Now, you guys better get to bed," she said sweetly,

"We've got a busy, busy day tomorrow."

"We don't want to go to bed!" Lonnie declared, her little face filled with rebellion.

"It's too early!" Connie stated angrily.

Bonnie was shocked by their defiance for a second;

Then she lost her temper.

"You little brats!" she shouted angrily.

Then she grinned wickedly.

"You act like babies, maybe you would like to wear diapers, and feed on baby milk for a week." she threatened menacingly.

Connie and Lonnie grew fearful.

"No, please Bonnie," Lonnie begged, getting to her knees, looking so small and vulnerable.

"Mercy," Connie added desperately,

her hands folded in a pleading gesture.

"we didn't mean to be bad."

Bonnie felt a twinge of guilt, seeing the little girls full of fear.

"Sisters, I..." she said with difficulty.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have spoken to your older sister like that either."

Connie and Lonnie lowered their heads, shamefaced.

"I'm sorry." said Connie in a sad little girl voice.

"Me Too." Lonnie whispered softly.

Bonnie took several deep breaths, and tried to think this through.

"O.K.," she said trying to remain calm.

"You go to bed at your regular time, till then, go do...whatever you like to do."

Both little girls stared up at Bonnie, feeling a powerful emotion surging through their childlike minds.

Then they ran over to their big sister, and hugged her;

Bonnie was surprised by this turn of events.

"Thanks big sis." said Connie lovingly, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah," said Lonnie, doing the same.

"Thanks."

"uh, your welcome." Bonnie told them, returning the embrace.

"Well, you better go and enjoy yourselves, before we get into another sister strife."

Connie and Lonnie nodded and left the room.

Bonnie got up, sat on her bed, and sighed.

"Being a good big sister is harder then I thought.

I hope I can do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late the next morning, and Kim Possible was at Club Banana, doing her daily work.

She was loading some clothes onto empty shelves.

"Kim," a familiar irritated voice called out from behind her.

Kim turned and saw Bonnie headed toward her.

Connie was on her left, holding her left hand, and Lonnie was on her right, holding her right hand.

"Hey Bonnie," Kim began to say, and noticed the scowl on Bonnie's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked carefully.

"Fine." Bonnie answered stiffly.

"Just need to be careful what I promise my sisters in the future."

"Why?" asked Kim nicely, a slight frown on her face.

"What happened?"

"I changed my mind, and don't want to take them with me to Club Banana." Bonnie answered.

"She promised," Connie interjected rudely.

"She has to take us where we want."

"She's our caretaker." Lonnie remarked arrogantly.

Bonnie let go of her sisters hands, and glowered at them, her body trembling with rage.

Kim saw what was coming and decided to act fast.

"Now that, is no way to talk about Bonnie," Kim rebuked the little girls, her green eyes narrowed.

"she is your big sister, and you will treat her with respect."

Both little girls cheeks blushed, and they nervously clutched each other.

Kim looked up at Bonnie.

"They act like this a lot?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," said Bonnie sulking.

"They push me till I yell at them,

then they listen.

I've tried to be nice, but they just keep pushing and pushing.

They're driving me nuts."

Kim touched Bonnie's shoulder tenderly, and looked her in the eyes.

"I know the feeling," she answered.

Then she threw a glance at Lonnie and Connie and grinned.

"But don't worry, if they don't shape up, they'll be little girls for a long time, and you'll be in charge of them."

Lonnie and Connie gasped.

"No, please don't do that!" Connie begged in a tiny voice.

"We'll be good." Lonnie added in the same little voice.

"Well, that's up to you two," Kim reminded them smoothly.

"You act like babies, that's what you'll be."

Lonnie and Connie stared up at Kim timidly, they looked very small and fragile.

"Thanks Kim," said Bonnie in a relieved voice.

"I wish I could handle siblings."

"Believe me," Kim replied in a humble voice,

"That took me years of practice."

"Can we get new clothes now please?" asked Lonnie in a timid voice.

"O.K., What do you want?" asked Kim kindly.

"Something our size, that isn't for babies." Connie told her softly.

Kim eyed the little girls.

Lonnie wore a light blue dress that came to her knees, little socks, and white shoes with laces.

Connie wore a red dress that came to her knees, with white socks, and white shoes with laces.

They looked adorable.

"Well," Kim told them kindly,

"I'll take you to the kids section, and you can take your pick.

I'm sure there are some things that aren't too adorable."

Lonnie and Connie threw glances at each other.

"Thank you." Lonnie replied carefully.

"Thank You." Connie also responded carefully.

"Follow me." Kim told them, and walked off; the Rockwaller sisters followed her.

In the kid section, Lonnie and Connie checked through the different clothing on the tables;

Bonnie and Kim helped.

"How about this one?" asked Bonnie, picking up a jean shorts made of denim, and a white shirt with sparkles.

Connie and Lonnie glared up at Bonnie.

"You have poor..." Connie remarked and stopped when she saw Bonnie and Kim glower at her.

"I mean," she corrected herself,

"Please get something that is fashion design?"

"Yes," Lonnie agreed,

"the latest."

"Well, I doubt we have anything like that in your size," Kim told them.

"but, we can find something that is at least not as cute."

Suddenly a young blond woman went over to Kim and Bonnie.

"Those two belong to either of you?" she asked curiously.

"Their my sisters." Bonnie answered softly.

"O.K." the young woman replied;

Then she looked at Lonnie and Connie with a big smile.

"You are so lucky, they are the sweetest things."

Lonnie and Connie blushed, embarrassed by the comment.

Bonnie smiled, having mixed feelings about the whole thing.

"Yeah, I'm lucky." commented Bonnie, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Uh, do you need any help mam?"

asked Kim, hoping to avoid any further discomfort for the Rockwallers.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just browse."

the woman replied and turned to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here's your change Bon."

said Kim to the young brunette girl handing her less then a dollar worth of change.

"Thanks." replied Bonnie taking her change, and then grabbed up the bag of clothes.

"Come Connie, Lonnie." she told them.

Both Rockwallers followed Bonnie carefully.

"Bonnie," Kim called after her.

"Yes?" Bonnie asked glumly,

glowering up at the redhead.

"I'm proud of you. Your a pretty good big sister." Kim told her kindly.

Bonnie smiled, taking comfort at that.

"Thanks, you were a good big sister to me too."

"Huh?" Connie and Lonnie exclaimed, puzzled by what they were talking about.

"Long story, I'll explain later."

Bonnie assured them; then she looked up at Kim.

"Bye." she said and turned to leave.

"Bye, take care of yourselves." Kim called after them.

Smiling, Kim turned and noticed a tall teenage girl with short blond hair carrying a bright green dress in her arms, waiting her turn to purchase.

"Oh, Hi." exclaimed Kim, slightly perplexed; but she covered it up with a friendly demeanor.

"Welcome to Club Banana."

"I would like to buy this dress." the girl replied.

"Yes, bring it here." Kim told her cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night when she got home,

Kim put a dvd in the dvd player.

Then she went over to the couch

and sat next to Ron, who was already on the couch, waiting for her.

Meanwhile, little Andrea Possible stood nearby, sucking her thumb.

She wore a blue nightgown, with the picture of several Disney Princesses.

"K.P. ?" asked Ron curiously,

"are you sure you wanna watch Toy Story, and not some romantic movie?"

"Ronnie," she said snuggling up to him.

"Anything I watch with you, is romantic enough for me,

and besides," she said throwing a glance at the green little girl.

"We have to watch something that my little sister Andrea can watch too."

"Oh yeah, right." conceded Ron

looking over at the baby girl.

Andrea looked up at Ron and Kim, taking her thumb out of her mouth.

She looked adorable.

Looking at Kim's new baby sister brought back memories.

"You know Kim," said Ron,

"I kinda enjoyed being a kid again, it was fun."

"Ha!" laughed Kim sarcastically.

"My second childhood was a nightmare." she stated, gazing at little Andrea.

"Little Andrea was a cruel sister,

She worked me like a slave, she manipulated my fears and

helplessness."

Andrea Possible looked up at Kim timidly, and bowed her head in shame.

Ron also looked sheepish.

"Sorry Kim." he apologized, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"I...Forgot."

Kim looked at Ron and smiled.

"It's alright," she continued lovingly,

"the best part of it though, was when you showed up to rescue me.

And then, you held me, giving me peace, and driving away my fears.

Ron smiled recalling Kim as a toddler, and how he had come to her rescue; along with the memory of her saving him from Shego's cat.

He threw a glance at the black cat nearby.

"Uh, K.P., are you sure that cat's not going to attack?" he asked uneasily, remembering the cat's vicious attack, when he first tried to rescue her.

"No Ron," replied Kim eying the cat.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't attack.

Besides, he adores little Andrea, and she's starting to forget her evil tendencies."

Andrea turned and stared up at Kim, her face innocent.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Ron got up.

"You stay here and watch the movie K.P., I'll get the door."

"Thanks Ron." replied Kim.

Then she leaned over and picked up her little sister,

(Little Andrea's eyes widened in surprise as her feet left the floor.)

and put her in her lap, and wrapped her arms around Andrea's little body.

Kim then took the remote in one hand and pressed Play.

The main menu screen soon changed to the opening sequence.

Andrea's eyes went wide, her infant mind taking in all the beautiful CGI colors and the sounds.

Soon, Ron returned, followed closely by Tara and Rebbecca.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Kim sweetly.

"We're just here to pick up Tim and Jim for pizza." replied Becca.

"And before you say it Kim," began Tara,

"It is not a date."

Kim coughed, and covered her mouth, but underneath her hand, she uttered one word.

"Date."

Tara frowned, and Becca walked up and looked at Kim threatningly.

"Am I going to have to spill the beans about a certain red headed cheer leader, sucking her thumb recently?"

Kim froze, a ripple of shock running through her.

Little Andrea looked up at Kim and laughed, a baby laugh.

"Like I said," Kim replied evenly,

"so not a date."

Meanwhile, little Andrea turned back to the movie that was playing on T.V.

She was fascinated by the pixars colors, music and the drama.

Just then, Tim and Jim came down stairs as two teenage boys.

Tara and Becca stared with open mouths.

Tim and Jim, were tall, and lanky, and their faces were rough featured, giving them a manly appearance.

"TWEEBS!" shouted Kim angrily,

putting Andrea on the side of the couch, and glaring at her brothers.

"What have I told you about messing with the babyfier?!"

"Sorry sis," replied Tim, his voice deepened by his teen vocal cords.

"But we're going on a date, and we wanted to look good for our ladies."

Tara and Becca looked at each other and nodded.

"Tim," began Tara nicely,

"number 1, this is not a date."

"And number 2," continued Rebbecca,

"We liked you, the way you were."

"But we were little boys," Jim began to argue, but Becca put her left finger to his lips, and put her right hand on his shoulder, her eyes burrowing into his.

"Yes." she replied softly,

"little boys that we were very comfortable with."

"So you'd rather be seen with little boys then with teenagers?" asked a very confused Tim.

"Timmy," began Tara sweetly,

"don't you realize yet?

We don't care what other people think, or see. All we care about is you."

Tim and Jim frowned, throwing glances at each other.

"C'mon bro," said Jim to his brother,

"let's go change back."

"Women," Tim remarked in disbelief,

"I don't think I'll ever understand em."

"Join the club." stated Ron, earning himself an elbow to the stomach from Kim, while Tara and Becca were giving Tim and Jim dirty looks.

Tim and Jim turned and went back up the stairs.

Tara leaned over to Kim.

"_Kim,"_ she whispered.

"_Hide the babyfier, somewhere where they won't find it again."_

"_Got it."_ whispered Kim in agreement,

"_I'll give it to my mom, and have her hide it in her room._

_They'd never go in there."_

While all this was happening, little Andrea Possible was still watching

T.V. And listening to the song,

"You got a friend in me."

"By the way Tara, began Ron curiously.

"How go things with your mom, dad, and little Dracky?"

"Well," began Tara,

"of course mom, took a shine to him right away, but dad was kinda put off by his blue skin."

"Don't worry," Kim quickly assured her,

"My mom's looking into some meds, that can change their skin normal."

"Oh, Good." replied Tara.

Soon, Tim and Jim returned, back in their preteens; looking unhappy.

"Happy now?" asked Tim glumly.

Tara and Becca went over to the two boys.

"You look perfect." Tara told Tim kindly, gently touching his nose with her finger.

"And your great too Jim." Becca told Jim with a grin, touching his shoulder.

Jim and Tim blushed, feeling unnerved by the flattery of these tall attractive girls.

Then they smiled.

"Glad you find us...attractive."

Tim commented with a slight smile.

"Ditto." Jim agreed.

Kim eyed the situation with a frown.

Tim, Jim, Tara and Becca turned and walked out.

"Don't keep them up too long." Kim told Tara and Becca.

Tara and Becca turned to face her,

but before they could respond, Tim said in a teasing voice,

"Don't worry about us sis,"

"We'll be back by midnight." Jim finished in the same teasing voice.

"Be back at ten!" shouted Kim,

"or I'm sicking the cat on you."

"Don't worry Kim," Tara assured her.

"They'll be fine."

"We're not kids!" Tim declared defensively.

"We're almost teens." added Jim.

"Then stop acting like kids." commented Becca in a teasing voice.

"So says the girl that..." Jim began to say, but was stopped by the glare that Becca gave him.

They turned and went out the door.

Kim shook her head, and then went back to the couch, and laid down next to Ron, while Andrea enjoyed the show with childlike wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright now everyone, how many saw that little age change with Tim and Jim coming?

I thought so.

Now the questions,

Will Bonnie's sisters ever change?

Will Tim and Jim ever truly understand women?

And what about little Dracky ?

Will he ever truly change?

The answers to these and more questions next week.

Till then, Thanks for reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	23. Chapter 23

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi guys, We're back.

We've got more fun, and more to wrap up, so let's get started.

First though, as always,

A big thanks to my beta reader, and my best friend,

Data Seeker.

Also neither I or Data Seeker own Kim and Co.

(If we did, they'd still be on the air.)

Thanks to any who have read and or reviewed.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Part 3 : What's Next?

A few days later,

Ron and Rufus were relaxing at home;

Ron was laying on his bed, reading a comic book.

While Rufus was running in his hamster wheel.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, and his mother walked in.

"Ron," his mother called out nicely.

"Hey mom," Ron replied, looking up from his book.

"What's up?"

"It's for you, dear." answered his mother, handing him the phone.

"Is it Kim?" asked Ron quizzically.

"No, it's someone named Jessie."

replied Mrs. Stoppable.

"A friend of yours?"

"Yeah," answered Ron.

"I wonder what she wants? Thanks mom."

"No problem son." replied Mrs. Stoppable kindly, handing the phone over to Ron, and turning to leave.

"Hello, Ron's crib, what's up Jess?" asked Ron as he answered the phone.

"Hello Ron," replied Jessie over the phone.

"I'd like you, and especially Rufus to come over to my place and meet someone."

"Who?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"That's a surprise, just please come over." she replied sweetly.

"Alright Jess," replied Ron,

"We'll be right over."

He hung up the phone, and looked at Rufus.

"Hey Rufus, that was Jessie, she wants us to come over and meet someone."

Rufus immediately jumped out of his hamster wheel, and ran out of his open cage.

Ron went over, picked up his pet, and put him in his pocket.

"We're on our way." Ron declared excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron rode his scooter down the sidewalk, and soon, they arrived at Jessica's house.

As he reached for the doorknob, the door opened itself,

and Monique strolled out carrying her sewing kit.

"Hey guys," she said nicely.

"Jessie's upstairs waiting for you."

"Oh uh, O.K." replied Ron, slightly perplexed.

"Who does she want us to meet?"

Monique grinned mischievously.

"That's for me to know, and you, to go upstairs and find out."

she replied.

Ron frowned.

"Thanks a lot Monique." he said sarcastically.

"Bye Monique."

"Bye." she responded as she went to her small car, got inside, and drove off.

Ron went into the house, looked around, and soon found the staircase, and walked up the stairs.

"Yo Jess, you up here?" he called out.

Wondering which room upstairs Jessie was in.

"Yeah guys," her voice called from a room.

"I'm in here. Please wait a minute."

Ron looked down at his pocket.

Rufus poked his head out of the pocket and looked up at him.

"O.K., you can come in." declared Jessie.

Ron walked into Jessie's bedroom.

Jessie was dressed in jeans, and a purple shirt.

She carried a pouch strapped to her belt.

"Guys," she said sweetly,

"I'd like you both to be the second to meet," she patted her pouch,

"My little Ruby."

A small female naked mole rat peeked out of her pouch.

She purred softly.

"Aw, she's cute." cooed Ron.

"Yeah," agreed Rufus, immediately attracted to the little naked mole rat.

"cute."

Ruby ducked her head back into the pouch; only her eyes were visable.

"Thanks guys," said Jessie happily.

"I had Monique here, to design some clothes for her, so we'd have matching outfits,

She's even got a cheer outfit like mine.

Come on out, sweetie, and show the guys your cheer outfit."

She told Ruby cheerfully.

"Nuuhhh." replied a tiny voice from inside her pouch.

"She's a little shy." Jessie told them softly.

She reached into her pouch, and pulled out the little mole rat.

She looked like Rufus, except, she had eye lashes, and she wore a cheer uniform, that looked like the one the cheer squad wore.

She cringed in Jessie's hand.

Jessie stroked her back, it seemed to relax Ruby.

"Where'd you find her?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well, I walked into the Smarty Mart pet department, and there she was, in a small cage."

Jessie explained throwing a glance at Ruby.

"I immediately fell in love with her." she finished.

"Looks like someone else has too."

agreed Ron, throwing a glance at his pocket.

Rufus looked up, and made some rapid squeaks and gestures.

"I think he'd like to know her better."

Ron suggested to Jessie as he reached into his pocket and picked up Rufus.

"I think your right," Jessie conceded, and went over to her bed, and placed Ruby on top of it.

Ron put Rufus on top of the bed next to her.

Ruby stared at Rufus, looking very shy.

Rufus was inching closer and closer to the new little mole rat.

"Ha, ha, ha," Rufus chuckled sheepishly,

"Hi."

"Hi," Ruby replied shyly.

Rufus put his face closer, and his nose and whiskers touched Ruby's.

"Oh, so sweet." Jessie commented sweetly.

Rufus and Ruby threw stares at Jessie blushing.

Then Rufus scowled, and made some angry speaking sounds.

"You two want to be alone?" asked Ron.

"Uh-huh." squeaked Rufus, crossing his arms, a frown on his face.

"Let's give them some privacy."

Ron suggested to Jessie.

"O.K." she replied, and they both turned to leave.

Rufus turned back to Ruby, and smiled warmly.

Ruby smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, back at the Rockwaller residence,

Bonnie walked downstairs, and noticed her two sisters playing tag.

They ran around the family room, and then into the kitchen.

'Huh,' she thought to herself,

'That's weird, a few days ago even though they were children, they wouldn't dream of playing this, or any other such childish game.

It seems their brains are slowly changing back to match their bodies. Plus, their not half as fussy about what they wear anymore.'

Bonnie considered this.

Suddenly, an evil plan began to formulate in her teenage brain.

'I'll trick them into playing with some old toys, and then take their picture and use it to blackmail them into doing as I say from now on.'

She grinned an evil grin, and went back into the house.

First, she stopped in her room to find her camera.

She went over to her dresser drawer, and pulled it out.

Putting the camera in her purse, and putting the strap of her purse around her shoulder, she went downstairs, and noticed Lonnie and Connie sitting on the couch, fiddling with the remote.

"What are you two doing?" she asked puzzled.

"I thought you were playing."

"We wanna watch T.V. Now." Connie declared excitedly.

"No more tag." Lonnie added pushing a button, and a show came on.

"O.K." Bonnie replied dryly, then she turned and walked away.

She went into the garage, and took out a ladder in the ceiling, which led up to the attic.

She looked around, then she found her old box of toys that she used to play with at their age.

Bonnie grinned, grabbed the box of toys, and went back to the house to find her sisters watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey girls," she began sweetly,

"don't you wanna play with some toys?"

They both looked at her, then at the box of toys, their eyes wide in surprise, and something else.

They inched closer, battling their inner urges to not behave like children.

When they were close enough to see, Bonnie took out her old Barbie doll and looked at it.

"Well, would you look at this," she said softly,

"It's my old, sun tan beach Barbie doll, I still remember the day I bought this." she said reminiscing.

"Can I look at it?" asked Lonnie timidly, her hands outstretched.

"Well of course sweetie," replied Bonnie in a loving sounding voice,

"What's mine is yours."

Then she handed the doll to Lonnie, who truly looked as if she had fallen in love with the plastic figure.

Then she noticed Connie, looking through the box of toys, and finding a glittery jump rope.

She looked at it longingly.

"May I?" she asked softly, pointing to the jump rope.

"Well of course Kiddo," replied Bonnie with a big smile.

Suddenly, Lonnie ran back to Bonnie, and hugged her legs.

"Thank You," Lonnie said joyfully.

Then Connie did the same,

"Your wonderful," she added, holding her sisters legs tightly.

Bonnie froze, a sick feeling settling inside herself.

'What am I doing?' she asked herself.

'If I take this picture, I'm no better then them. Plus, they don't deserve this.'

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" asked Connie noticing the strange look on Bonnie's face.

Lonnie looked up in wonder.

Bonnie snapped out of her guilt trip.

"Oh uh, nothing." she told them.

"I just felt ill for a moment but I'm fine."

Lonnie and Connie blinked in confusion, wondering what that meant.

Bonnie then knelt down, and returned the hug her sisters had given so freely.

"Now, go play." Bonnie responded softly.

"Have fun, and be...kids."

"Yes big sis." Lonnie replied happily.

"And thanks." added Connie.

Soon, the two little girls were sitting playing with the toys, hardly aware that the T.V. Was on.

Bonnie watched them for a moment, then she turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after the big game, and thanks to running back Ron Stoppable, for the first time ever, the Middleton Mad dogs were going to the championship game.

Meanwhile, Stacy's big after party was going in full swing.

Everyone was there.

Kim and Ron were sharing a slice of Pizza, with Kim chewing on one end, and Ron chewing on another.

While Rufus and Ruby shared a cookie, in pretty much the same way.

Jim, Tim, Tara and Rebbecca were all dancing to the music.

Even Mr. Barkin was there enjoying the party.

"Hey you kids!" he yelled,

"Don't dance so close."

"Aw, come on Mr. B," Ron called out,

"It's a party, let em' have a little fun."

"Yeah," agreed Kim,

"Besides, we're not on school grounds anymore."

"Well," replied Mr. Barkin thinking.

"All right, you've all earned it."

Just then, Kelly entered, wearing a stunning red dress.

She searched the crowd for her target, and soon found him.

She walked up to the quarterback and said,

"Hi David."

"Oh, hey Kelly," said David with a friendly smile.

"I've been looking for you, wanna dance?"

"With you?" she asked happily.

"Anytime."

Just then, (as if it was planned,)

a slow song came on.

Kelly looked over at the music player, and saw her friend Stacy winking at her.

She mouthed the words 'Thank You.' and began dancing with David.

Meanwhile, Tim and Jim, were also taking advantage of the slow dance, to dance with Tara and Becca.

Some bystanders stared at them, finding it odd that two preteens were dancing with two older girls.

But that didn't matter to Tara or Rebbecca.

Just then, Bonnie entered, with her two little sisters in tow.

"I smell pizza." said Connie happily.

"And there are cookies." Lonnie exclaimed happily, pointing at the tables with food.

"Alright girls," Bonnie told them in a motherly tone.

"But just one piece each, and two cookies each, and one can of diet soda each.

We'll discuss second helpings afterwards; understand?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes Bonnie." they replied earnestly.

Then they ran to help themselves.

Bonnie went over and found a seat near Ron and Kim.

"Why so late B?" asked Kim playfully.

"Well K," replied Bonnie returning her playful tone.

"I had to go home and change,

and then mom, insisted that I bring Connie and Lonnie."

"Well, that was nice of you."

said Kim smiling.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, nice." she commented sarcastically at Kim.

Kim eyed Bonnie but didn't say anything.

Ron finished eating his fourth slice of pizza.

"I'm going to get more pizza."

he told Bonnie and his girlfriend, then he got up, and went to the food table.

"Hello," he exclaimed ponderously,

"Looks like some girls are having a big helping."

Bonnie and Kim turned, and saw Connie and Lonnie returning with a paper plate filled, with three slices of pizza, four cookies, and a can of diet soda.

"Girls!" Bonnie shouted angrily, getting to her feet.

"I told you, one slice each, and two cookies!"

"We know," replied Connie, a little nervously because of Bonnie's anger.

"This plate is for you big sister." continued Lonnie in the same nervous voice.

"It's our way of saying thanks for being such a terrific big sister."

Connie told Bonnie slowly.

Bonnie sat down, ashamed of herself for getting angry.

"Thanks guys," she told them nicely.

"Sorry for yelling, Now, go get some for yourselves."

Smiling, Lonnie and Connie ran back to the food tables.

"Well," said Kim kindly, touching Bonnie's shoulder.

"that was sweet of them."

"Yeah," Bonnie conceded in a low voice.

"You made a mistake," Kim told her kindly.

"I've made more mistakes then I'd care to admit when dealing with my brothers."

Bonnie eyed Kim, in slight disbelief, then she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The very next morning, Connie and Lonnie were sleeping in their beds, (which were together in the same room.)

Connie was dressed in a little blue gown, clutching a Barbie doll to her chest.

While Lonnie wore a pink shirt and pajama bottoms, held a teddy bear, and sucked her thumb.

Suddenly, Lonnie turned and took her thumb out of her mouth, woke up, and yawned.

She looked around.

"It's time to get up." she murmured softly, and got out of her bed.

Lonnie went over to the box of kid toys, and took out another Barbie.

"Hi Sally," she said to the doll,

"Play time."

Just then, Connie woke up, and looked across the room at Lonnie.

"Hi Lonnie," she said to her sister.

"Wanna play?" Lonnie asked earnestly.

"Sure." Connie replied happily, climbing out of her bed.

Suddenly, their bedroom door opened and their mother walked in;

Both girls looked up, surprised.

"Good, your both awake,"

their mother told them softly.

"Come downstairs again, we have to talk."

She turned and then stopped, as if remembering something.

"And bring your bathrobes with you."

Connie and Lonnie looked at each other puzzled, then they grabbed their bathrobes, (The same ones from the first night,) and followed their mother downstairs.

They entered the family room;

There they found Bonnie and Kim sitting on the sofa,

with big grins on there faces,

the babyfier resting in Kim's lap.

Both little girls stared at Kim, full of hope and excitement.

"Is it time?" asked Connie hopefully, her face and Lonnie's were full of pleading.

"Yep," replied Kim, setting the babyfier for their original ages.

"If, you've learned your lesson." she added.

"Oh yes," both little girls remarked earnestly.

"Bonnie has taught us how big sisters act." Connie replied.

"And we'll never be mean or nasty to her or anyone again." promised Lonnie.

"Oh, your both so cute." Bonnie commented sweetly.

Neither little sister seemed to mind Bonnie's words.

Kim threw a glance at Bonnie, but didn't say anything since no harm seemed to be done.

Then she stood up, and aimed the babyfier at the two girls.

"Hold still ladies." she told them,

then she pulled the trigger, and a red beam emitted from the babyfier.

Lonnie and Connie felt a dizzy sensation, their vision blurred, and tingles surged through out their bodies.

Soon, both girls were their normal ages again.

Lonnie and Connie opened their eyes, examined their arms, and touched their faces.

"Yes!" Connie exclaimed happily,

jumping a foot in the air, her hands raised high, feelings of hysterical joy flowing through her.

"Hurray, me big!" Shouted Lonnie equally happy.

Immediately covering her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

"What's wrong with me?"

Connie and the others stared in surprise;

Then Kim figured it out.

"Don't worry Lonnie," Kim told her softly.

"Those childish impulses you and Connie are experiencing will disappear over time."

Lonnie looked dazed, comprehending Kim's words.

"I sure hope so," Connie interjected softly.

"I'd hate to be a nineteen year old who plays with dolls."

"Well," Bonnie remarked jokingly.

"Just for that, I'm taking back my Barbie dolls."

"No!" Connie and Lonnie cried out loudly,

"Their Mine!"

Then they realized what they were doing;

Their faces flushed with embarassment.

"Darn." murmured Connie.

"It's O.K. Girls," said Bonnie, getting up and touching their shoulders.

"It'll be alright, your both big girls now."

Connie and Lonnie were comforted by their younger sisters words, and stared intensely at her.

"What is it?" asked Bonnie, feeling uneasy by their stares.

"Sorry big uh, I mean little sis," Connie replied feeling very shy.

"You just seem so small to us now." Lonnie replied in a small voice.

Bonnie blushed, after towering over Connie and Lonnie for so long, it was hard to accept that they were originally the big sisters.

Then Connie looked at her mother.

"Mama, can Lonnie and I stay home till we're normal?" asked Connie, a childish innocence in her expression.

"Sure, sweeties." Mrs. Rockwaller answered kindly.

"Thanks mama." Lonnie responded joyfully, and went over and hugged her;

Connie did the same.

Mrs Rockwaller held her two girls close.

To her, they would always be her little girls.

Kim and Bonnie threw glances at each other and shrugged.

Then Connie and Lonnie let go and looked at the over sized kid clothes underneath their robes.

"We're going to get changed mama, I mean Mother." Lonnie told her frowning.

"What she said." added Connie.

"Sure girls," Mrs. Rockwaller replied,

"Go do that."

Connie and Lonnie turned and left.

"See you later Kim." Bonnie remarked, turned, and went up the stairway.

"Well," said Kim turning to leave,

"I guess my work here is done."

"Kim," Mrs Rockwaller called after her,

"I'd like to say thank you."

Kim turned,

"For what?" she asked sweetly.

"For giving me a second chance to raise my girls right." she told her softly.

"Well," replied Kim blushing,

"as I always like to say Mrs. Rockwaller, it was no big."

And with that, she left the Rockwaller home.

Outside, she climbed into her sloth, and started the motor.

Then she pulled out her Kimmunicater.

"Wade," she began to say to her African/American tech guru.

"I'm gonna send you the babyfier, you can destroy it, or break it down for parts, I don't care,

I just don't ever want to see it again."

"Sure thing Kim," he replied,

"I'll send out one of my new tech bots to pick it up."

"Alright Wade." replied Kim, shutting her Kimmunicater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the Possible house, Mrs Dr. Possible was at her computer, searching through the medications online, trying to find a pill that would turn little Andrea's, and the new Mark King's skin normal.

Suddenly she found it.

"Aha!" she commented proudly.

Then she quickly jotted down the name of the medication, and called her friend at the pharmacy.

"Michelle," she said into the phone.

"Yes dear, I need a bottle of Quadroheila."

"It's for Andrea." she explained to her friend.

"Now, how soon will it be ready?"

Mrs. Possible's eyes widen in surprise, when she heard the answer.

"One hour? That's great! Thanks, I'll send Kim to pick it up."

Then she hung up.

But then, she had a thought.

'It's a pretty big pill.

How do I get her to take it?' she asked herself.

Just then, she felt a tug on her leg, and looked down to see little Andrea.

The little girl wore a little blue dress, and her long black hair was tied in a pony tail.

"What is it Andi, sweetie?" she asked the little girl.

The little green girl patted her stomach.

"You want a snack hon?" she asked her.

The little green girl nodded her head.

"What'll it be sweetie?" she asked the little girl.

"Appleswase." the child replied in a baby voice.

"You mean Apple Sauce." she corrected lovingly.

"Mmhmm," agreed the little girl.

"Apple Swase." she tried again.

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled to herself,

then it hit her.

"I'll crush the pill and mix it in with her Apple Sauce,

better call Kimmie, and have her pick up those pills, and a jar of apple sauce."

Andrea looked up at her mother puzzled.

"Whatta you mean?" she asked, her words mangled but understood.

Mrs. Possible looked at her adopted daughter.

"How about a cookie instead honey?" she asked her.

Andrea looked excited..

"Chocowete chip?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes dear," replied her mother correcting her.

"Chocolate Chip."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you go friends, another piece.

Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to all who've read and reviewed, and even to those who haven't.

God Bless.


	24. Chapter 24

Kim's Baby Blues

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi gang, well I'm back with the final piece of my story, but before I end it, I want to say thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far.

It was your kind words that kept me going so long.

Also I need to thank my good friend, my beta reader, Data Seeker, without whom this story would not exist. (It was his idea, I just added here and there.)

And Now as always, I do not own Kim & Co, ( If I did, it would still be on the air.)

And Now...

Chapter 6 : Aftermath

Part 5: The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs Possible walked out of the kitchen, and put a pot of soup on the table, along with buns and ham.

"Dinner time!" she called to her family.

Tim and Jim ran into the dinning room and took their seats.

Then her husband walked into the dinning room.

"Hmm, smells good hon."

he commented mildly as he took his seat.

"Good, that's the way it should be." she told him crisply.

Moments later, Kim arrived carrying little Andrea in her arms.

Kim wore her favorite t shirt, with the heart on it, and a comfortable pair of jeans.

Andrea wore a baby blue sun dress.

"Hey guys," Kim remarked as she carried little Andrea to the high chair, and sat her in it.

"There you go, Kiddo." she told Andrea as she hooked her up.

Then she put a bib around her neck.

"O.K." began Mr. Dr. Possible,

"let's say grace."

The family gave thanks for their meal.

Then they began to help themselves.

Mrs Possible took a jar of Apple Sauce, and poured some into a bowel, then she put a fine powder into the bowel, and mixed it with the Apple Sauce.

"Pass this to Andrea please." she told Jim.

Jim took the bowel, and passed it to Tim, who passed it to Kim, who put it on the high chair.

Andrea smiled, and put her spoon into the bowel of Apple Sauce.

"Oh Kim," Mrs. Possible asked her oldest daughter,

"did you give some of those pills to Tara?"

"Yeah," Kim assured her mother.

"her family will administer it to Mark tonight, the same way we did with Andrea."

Then Kim put some ham, and some bread on the high chair;

Andrea ate her apple sauce happily, not interested in the other food at the moment.

AN HOUR LATER...

The Possible family was cleaning the kitchen.

Kim went over to little Andrea and took her out of the high chair,

removed the bib, and started wiping her face and hands.

Kim then noticed that the little girls skin now had a soft pink tint

amidst the slowly fading greeness.

"Mom," she called,

"it looks like those pills are working."

Mrs. Possible ran into the room, and looked closely at little Andrea.

"My," she commented sweetly to the sweet little girl.

"What a perfectly beautiful little angel."

Andrea stared up at her mother in wonder.

"Weally?" she asked softly.

"Yes hon," continued Mrs. Possible,

"Weally." she replied teasingly.

"Don't forget mom," began Kim changing the subject,

"tomorrow night is Kelly's play."

"Oh I know dear," replied her mother.

"Your father and I will be there."

Kim then picked up Andrea, and carried her to the family room, and put her down.

Andrea got up on her feet and walked in a wobbly fashion (since the wiry muscles in her once perfect legs were replaced with baby fat.) and reached the toy box,

took out a toy and mumbled as she slammed it against the side of the toy box, and smiled, as if she enjoyed the banging sound it made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT NIGHT...

That night, after the play,

all the actors and actresses came out to take a bow.

Kelly got the loudest applause ever, because not only was her family there, but also, her friends from the cheer squad and their families were cheering as well.

Kelly looked out at the audience.

She saw Kim and her family, including little Andrea Possible who sat next to Kim, and who's skin was now perfectly normal.

She saw Ron and his family, even little Hana was clapping happily.

She saw Bonnie, her mother, and her two older sisters, and they were all cheering.

Then she saw Tara and her family

even little baby, Mark King.

(whose skin was now normal like Andrea.) and who was now legally

adopted into the King family.

Then she noticed Jennifer Rebbecca and their family;

they were all cheering for her as well.

Then she saw Jessie and her new little pet cheering (at least Jessie was cheering, Ruby was silent, as if she was too timid to do anything.) and Jessie's parents.

Even Stacy was there along with her parents; and they were cheering.

_'Wow' _Kelly thought to herself as tears of happiness filled her eyes.

_' I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have such great friends.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, at the big after party at the theater, all the cheer leaders showed up to greet Kelly.

"Great job tonight Kelly,"

Ron told her with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Ron," she exclaimed hugging him.

Ron blinked in surprise, mixed feelings rippling through him;

surprise, amusement, and a slight uneasiness.

"Ahem," Kim cleared her throat,

stepping towards Kelly and Ron.

Ron gulped.

"No hugging my boy friend," she said teasingly.

"or I might have to break your arm."

Kelly laughed, then hugged Kim as well;

Ron looked confused.

"So that was a joke Kim?" he asked carefully.

"Of course Ron," Kim answered with a smile.

"You can hug your friends, just don't have them replace me."

"Ha, ha, right." Ron chuckled uneasily, imagining what his fate would be.

"Hey Kelly," Rebbecca cut into the conversation.

"Now that your an actress, are you going to college, to Hollywood or to Broadway?"

All the other cheer leaders surrounding Kelly, waited to hear her answer.

"Well," began Kelly in a matter of fact voice.

"I think I'll go to college, and learn a trade.

That way, if my actress gig falls through, then I've got something to fall back on."

The cheer squad all agreed that this was a good idea.

Kelly began to cry again.

"I am just so lucky," she sniffed,

"to have such wonderful friends.

The whole cheer squad, (Kim, Ron, Bonnie, Tara, Stacy, Jennifer, Rebbecca and Jessie.) went over and hugged Kelly.

Kelly smiled, tears of joy in her eyes.

Then Ron got an idea.

He stepped out of the circle, and grabbed a camera.

"Hey guys, uh, I mean girls," he called out, getting their attention.

"How about a shot for the yearbook?"

The whole cheer squad stared at him and smiled.

"Cheese!" they all shouted together, and Ron snapped the picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday morning in the Rockwaller house.

Bonnie Connie and Lonnie were having breakfast with their mother.

They didn't speak much.

"Uh mother," began Connie, " can Lonnie and I go shopping today?"

"I guess," their mother conceded.

"But all three of you have to help me clean up the kitchen first."

Connie Lonnie and Bonnie scowled, but didn't argue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after they finished cleaning,

Bonnie looked at herself in disgust.

"Now I've got to change my clothes, and clean my nails." she exclaimed noticing smears on her shirt, and dirty fingernails.

She started to turn and leave.

"Wait up little sister," Connie called after her.

Bonnie turned surprised.

"What is it Connie?" she asked carefully.

"Lonnie and I are going shopping this morning," explained Connie,

"Go get changed, and we'll take you with us."

"But..." protested Bonnie.

"It's only fair," Lonnie interjected crisply.

"You took us shopping, now it's our turn to return the favor."

Bonnie considered that.

Then she smiled.

"Thanks," she responded.

"Just please, don't call me sis, or little sister."

Lonnie and Connie threw glances at each other and smiled

"Sure little.. uh, I mean Bonnie."

Lonnie corrected herself.

"What she said." Connie agreed.

"Thanks." replied Bonnie.

"I better get changed."

She turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it friends, the whole story.

Of course there will be further adventures of little Andrea and Mike King, but that's for later.

For now, that's it.

God Bless.


End file.
